


Tied to You

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gang AU, The AU no one asked for, g!p Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gang/Arranged Marriage AU - the Fabrays are the biggest mobsters in Lima and innocent, sheltered Rachel is betrothed to the Fabray heir, pink haired mini-Russell Quinn. Rachel and Quinn navigate their new relationship whilst beginning to dominate the Fabray empire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is...

“So, I’m to marry Quinn Fabray Daddy? The biggest mobster in this town? I don’t know whether my training’s prepared me for this.”

How had Rachel gotten here? Oh right, her fathers. Some deal they’d made a million years ago that the Fabrays would lend them money in order to have Rachel and indoctrinate them into their gang for protection in exchange for their first born to marry their daughter.

Lima was rife with gang violence and it was worst if you didn’t belong to any gang at all because then you were what the gangs played with for fun on their days off. To be a part of the Fabray’s gang was to be a part of gang royalty. They were the most influential of the gangs in Lima and stemmed out as far as New York, ruled under the iron fist of Russell Fabray. The empire also included a large business that sold everything from jewelry to cars with its main office in NYC but Russell ran it from home in Lima.

The Fabrays had no sons, just two daughters, Frannie and Quinn who were every bit as scary as their father. The idea of a female inheriting had off put certain members of Lima’s society but by electing Quinn as his successor, Russell had managed to calm some of their fears. The girl wasn’t exactly like other girls in that she was born with male genitalia. It was something she’d struggled with, growing up wanting to be Daddy’s little girl like her sister but embracing her uniqueness and becoming her own person was what had prompted Russell to elect his youngest to follow him.

Quinn was the perfect leader. An ice cold exterior with her pink hair and rough looking clothes. The punk look suited her and she ruled the senior members of the Fabray gang with a hand as harsh as her father’s. She didn’t take anything from anyone and slushies were her favorite form of attack, especially against those who had gone against her in any way. The rumor around McKinley High was that it was her way of exerting her power in place of guns.

McKinley wasn’t purely made up of the Fabray clan though. The local high school was the only one in the area and therefore the children of the lesser known Hudson-Hummel gang also attended along with other members of Lima’s gangs but there was no way any of them were as affluent as the Fabrays.

It was for this reason that Rachel’s high school experience hadn’t been all that bad. Despite the in-gang teasing and jokes about their lifestyle, the Berrys were under the protection of the Fabrays and Rachel reaped the privileges of that. Only once had she felt the cold sting of a slushie thrown in her face and that was because she’d dared to question Quinn’s leadership skills. The girl rarely sang in Glee and didn’t really seem to care much about leadership so Rachel had questioned how she was managing to control the entire senior section of the Fabray gang as well as how she was going to cope when her father passed his responsibilities onto her. The slushie had been horrible and she vowed to never question the pink haired girl again.

Rachel herself had been raised to be the perfect wife. Her fathers knew that she would never want to particularly involve herself with the street life of the gang and had therefore invested in raising a polite, sweet daughter who knew her place. Rachel guessed that it was because they knew her fate all along but couldn’t concern herself with that now. Tonight she would become the fiancée to Quinn Fabray and her life would change forever.

 “Rachel my darling, you are ready for this. Not to mention that the Fabrays paid us a lot of money in order to have you, paying that debt back would bankrupt us. We’d end up gangless on the streets and you know that’s a fate worse than death. Now go and change, we don’t have much time before we need to be at the Fabrays.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Ever the obedient daughter, Rachel rushed upstairs and started to get ready for the night that would change her whole life.

She knew how these dinners at the Fabrays went. Her fathers were Russell’s most trusted lawyers and therefore she had attended many of the dinners over the years. They were outwardly formal affairs but were for only the most intimate members of the clan.

She pulled on a white top and skirt which showed off a small slither of her taught stomach and tugged on her favorite pair of red heels as some sort of red was obligatory, it being the signature color of the Fabray gang after all. She then curled her hair and applied her makeup, looking over the final product with a sigh.

“RACHEL! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Her daddy yelled from downstairs and she gasped, grabbing her red cardigan from her bed and rushing down the stairs.

“Well don’t you look like the picture of a Fabray.” Her Papa smiled at her and she sighed with a small smile.

“Come on Songbird, we need to get going.” Her Daddy grinned and pushed her towards the door. They climbed into the car and Rachel stared out the window, watching the houses fly past as her father rushed towards the gathering. It was so strange to her that she was going to be proposed to at some point during the evening. She was only sixteen years old!

It was cold in the car so she tugged her cardigan on and fiddled with her bare ring finger, knowing that by the end of the evening, it would be weighed down by an ostentatious ring.

“Rachel, come on.” Her Papa’s voice tugged her out of her thought process and she realized they were sat in front of the Fabray’s large mansion. The cold wind on her face alerted her to the fact that the door was being held open by the valet and she smiled, thanking him as she climbed out of the car.

The Fabray mansion was something that never failed to impress Rachel. The façade was faux classical, standing as tall as the Parthenon in Athens with a stark white color and impressive columns. It extended back into some of the most impressive grounds Rachel had ever seen but had never had the time to appreciate. She guessed that now she probably would.

“Leroy! Hiram!” Russell Fabray’s voice was booming out from the top of the welcoming stairs and her Papa grinned, accepting the hug. “And here’s our guest of honor, welcome Rachel.”

“Thank you, Sir, I'm very happy to be here.” She smiled politely, looking down at her shoes with a light blush. The chuckle that came out of the Fabray patriarch was exactly what Rachel was used to.

“So polite. You know I had my qualms about a homosexual couple raising a child but she’s just exquisite. And perfect for my Quinnie.” Russell smirked and Rachel’s fathers grinned, placing a hand each on her shoulders.

“Thank you, Sir,,” Rachel repeated, the blush still on her face and her fathers chuckled. She felt her Daddy lean down to kiss her hair.

Russell chortled again but it was Judy, his wife that spoke next. “Rachel, why don’t you come with me and we’ll go and find Quinn?” The perfectly primed blonde asked with a kind smile and Rachel nodded.

“Of course Mrs. Fabray. I’ll see you later Papa. Daddy.” She smiled and turned to kiss both of her fathers on the cheek and nodded at Russell before she followed Judy into the impressive welcome hall.

“You really are beautiful, especially in white.” The Fabray matriarch smiled, looking Rachel up and down. The brunette blushed again and followed the mother down a series of corridors that led to a whole wing that was decorated completely differently to the rest of the house. It lacked the pristine quality but it was still clean, it just felt more lived in. Rachel knew that this was Quinn’s wing.

“Quinnie, Rachel’s here,” Judy called out as they entered a large open area which was dotted with people Rachel recognized from school and her years as a part of the Fabray gang. Brittany and Santana for once were out of their cheerleading uniforms, lounging and cuddled up on a large sofa. Brittany’s parents were financial advisors for the Fabrays and Santana’s father was the gang’s doctor. Noah Puckerman, or Puck as he liked to be known, was leaning up against the bar with a beer in hand. He was part of Quinn’s personal security along with Mike Chang, whose father made up a part of Russell’s security. The Asian boy was sat with his girlfriend, Tina Cohen Chang whose father was a handyman to the Fabrays. The only missing figure was Sam Evans, the last member of the trio that made up Quinn’s security but Rachel knew that he would be late as he had to keep an eye on his younger brother and sister before their usual babysitter was available. These were people that Rachel had grown up with. She was very close with Tina, Sam, Puck, and Brittany but Santana had never warmed to her and Mike was slightly reserved.

She guessed that the arranged marriage shouldn’t have been all that surprising. It was notorious that the Fabrays married within their gang but Brittany and Santana had been attached at the hip since childhood as had Mike and Tina. With Quinn’s unique condition, it wasn’t as if she was going to marry Puck or Sam and they sat too far down on the social structure of the gang to qualify anyway. Rachel guessed that she probably should have seen it coming.

“Rach!” Brittany grinned and jumped up, rushing over to hug the small brunette.

“Hi, Britt.” Rachel laughed and hugged the blonde back, feeling more comfortable in the familiar setting.

“I’ll leave you alone Quinnie,” Judy said with a smile but shot a stern look at her daughter who was sat on the window seat, a book in her hand.

“Okay, Mom.” The pink haired girl rolled her eyes but once her mother had left, she shut her book and stood up, walking over towards Rachel. “Hi Rachel, it’s good to see you. You look lovely this evening.”

Rachel flushed and looked down at her shoes, she was sure that her face was as red as they were. “Thank you, Quinn, it’s a pleasure to be here.”

“Oh just fuck already.” Santana snarled from her position on the couch but recoiled when Quinn set her death glare on the Latina.

“One more word out of you Lopez that is in anyway rude or disrespectful towards Rachel and I’ll have you thrown out of here quicker than you can swear in Spanish. That goes for you too Puckerman. No more hitting on her.” Quinn’s voice was deep and low in the way she always spoke when dealing with what she called ‘incompetence’.

 “Gotcha Queen Q, but she’ll always be my JAP.” Puck smirked and Rachel chuckled, rolling her eyes. That boy was something else.

“Rachel, would like to accompany me down to the grove?” Quinn asked and she suddenly appeared nervous.

“You never take anyone down to the grove. You won’t even let me, Puck or Sam go with you.” Mike piped up but withered as the famous glare was set on him.

“I would love to.” Rachel smiled and accepted the offered hand. It felt strange but their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

“Don’t break anything,” Quinn said to the room as a warning before she led Rachel downstairs and out an exit she had never seen before. “You really do look beautiful. White really suits you.” The pink haired girl smiled shyly as they walked.

“Thank you. You look lovely this evening as well.” Rachel replied politely but she truly did mean it. Quinn looked gorgeous. She was dressed in skin tight jeans that left little to the imagination in between her sinfully long legs with wedge heeled lace up boots that added four inches to her already tall frame. A crisp white shirt had been tied around her waist, revealing an expanse of skin that Rachel was desperate to reach out and touch and her distinctive bright pink hair had been pulled back on one side, falling shaggily around her shoulders.

“You’re sweet,” Quinn smirked and led her to a path which was lined with cherry blossom trees on either side. The girls’ hands were still interlinked as they walked down the path slowly, just enjoying each other’s company. Finally, they came to a gate and Quinn pulled a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the iron frame and held it open for Rachel, shutting it once they’d both walked through.

Rachel gasped as she looked around. The trees opened out into a circle and met over a bench swing. It was the perfect getaway. “It’s beautiful.” She gasped, looking around at the scene in front of her.

“I’ve never brought anyone else here before,” Quinn admitted, retaking Rachel’s hand, leading her over to the swing and helping her to sit on it. She sat down next to her and re-clasped her hand in both of hers. “I know you don’t really have a choice in this and that pains me to no end. You are the most exquisite person I have ever met Rachel. You have the voice of an angel, the manners of a princess and a spark inside that brighten even my worst days. I intend to prove to you that this isn’t going to just be a marriage of convenience for me Rachel. I hope bringing you here can begin to prove that. I want to let you in and show you the person I am inside. I want us to love each other eventually, although I know that it will take time. I just want to prove myself to be worthy of you Rachel. That being said…”

Quinn’s words washed over Rachel like a wave. She knew that the gang leader had a way with words but she had never heard her skill be used for good before. It was beautiful and Rachel believed everything she said. She gasped as the pink haired girl pulled out the most exquisite ring Rachel had ever seen and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

“Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Rachel couldn’t speak but she nodded after a moment with her signature grin on her face. Quinn slid the ring onto the correct finger and Rachel stared down at it. The large oval cut diamond was surrounded by smaller diamonds and the silver band was also littered with the precious stone. It was a little ostentatious but still absolutely stunning.

Quinn’s hands slipped over hers and tugged her up. Once Rachel was standing, Quinn moved her arms to settle around Rachel’s waist and the smaller girl shivered slightly as the soft hands brushed over her exposed back. With a burst of sudden confidence, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and leaned in, softly brushing her lips against Quinn’s.

It was sweet and short but both girls felt the burst of electricity that passed between them during the soft kiss. Despite its innocence, neither could help but feel that this was going to be the start of something beautiful. Rachel couldn’t believe that she had been dreading this moment since her fathers had informed her of the news two days previously.

“I guess that’s a yes then?” Quinn smirked and Rachel giggled, not missing the way that Quinn’s eyes lit up as she did so.

“Well, I don’t give my first kiss to just anyone.” Rachel blushed and Quinn frowned at her.

“That was your first kiss?” The pink haired girl asked, softly rubbing her thumb over the slither of skin that was exposed at Rachel’s back.

“Um yes. I'm sorry I'm not more experienced.” The brunette blushed, looking down at her feet.

“Hey, I'm glad that I was able to give you that and I'm looking forward to sharing a lot of other firsts with you.” Quinn smiled and leaned forwards, softly kissing the brunette on the forehead. She then leaned down and reconnected their lips, keeping them attached for longer this time as she moved her mouth against the brunette’s. Rachel smiled and slid her hands into Quinn’s hair, tugging experimentally at the locks softly. The pink haired girl groaned, her eyes fluttering in pleasure. Rachel gasped as she was tugged closer by the arms around her waist. She squeaked loudly when she could feel Quinn’s appendage up against her thigh but instantaneously regretted making the noise.

Immediately at the sound, Quinn released her and stepped away, a light blush on her face. Rachel was blushing too but she was also terrified that she would anger Quinn and her parents would still have to pay the consequences. “I'm sorry Quinn; I didn’t mean to, I just wasn’t expecting it…”

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault. That was on me. I just got a little carried away. Your innocence is entirely endearing and I can’t wait to explore with you but we’re going to take it at your pace. I need you to promise to tell me if you’re not comfortable with something, okay?” Quinn smiled sweetly, lifting Rachel’s eye line with a soft hand underneath her chin and she used the other hand to tuck long brunette locks behind the smaller girl’s ear.

“I promise Quinn.” Rachel said seriously, maintaining eye contact with the girl in front of her.

“Good girl.” Quinn smiled and Rachel felt something content settle inside her at the compliment. “Now we should probably be getting back. They’ll be serving dinner soon and you, my love, will get to enjoy the pleasure of my mother rambling about wedding color schemes for three hours. Sound fun?”

Rachel giggled at the teasing and scrunched up her nose when Quinn adorably tapped her on the end of it.

“Like the best evening ever,” Rachel replied sarcastically and Quinn let out a chortle, wrapping one arm around Rachel’s waist.

“Onwards we go then.”

The girls took their time returning to the mansion, turning left at the end of the cherry blossom path and wandering along the poolside to enter the house through the large French doors that opened out from the main living area.

“There they are!” Russell boomed when he saw them and chuckled at the blushes on both of their cheeks. “Get a little distracted did we?”

“Oh shush Daddy.” Quinn rolled her eyes and accepted his hug. They were surrounded by the people they loved the most and therefore, both had let down their harsh exteriors slightly for the night.

“Come on, let’s go eat. Poor Helen is going to hate us if we make her keep it warm any longer.” Judy smiled and led Rachel by the arm into the dining room. The guests settled down around the table but Rachel was stopped by Quinn’s hand softly grasping her wrist as she headed to her usual seat near the rest of the junior clan.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Quinn asked with a small smirk that made Rachel frown.

“To my seat. I’ve sat in the same seat for the last sixteen years Quinn.” She frowned, keeping her voice low as she did not want to draw attention to herself.

“Would you maybe consider sitting next to me from now on?” The pink haired girl asked and Rachel nodded, sliding into the empty seat next to Quinn’s usual seat across from her father.

The food was served and the youngsters were even allowed to enjoy the wine selection that night as Russell claimed it was a special occasion. Rachel had blushed at that and hoped he didn’t make a long speech. Luckily, he seemed far more interested in discussing living arrangements.

“So Leroy, Hiram, Rachel will be joining us here at Fabray HQ soon I suppose?” He asked Rachel’s fathers but the request was implicit.

“Of course Russell, we only ask that we can exert visitation rights.” Hiram quipped and Russell chuckled.

“I think I can manage that. Quinn, I'm trusting you to organize this move and have Rachel settled in your wing before the weekend is through, understood?” The order was understood but Rachel could see the frown on Quinn’s face.

“Daddy, don’t you think Rachel would like to be asked about such a big change in her life?” The pink haired girl huffed, rolling her eyes at her father’s behavior but her comment was met by a chortle from the patriarch.

“Oh yes, this pairing is going to work very well. I apologize Rachel. We would love for you to join us here as a permanent residence. Quinn and I love having you around and I know that Judy is eager to teach you all she knows.” Russell said courtly with a polite nod to Rachel.

“Of course Sir, I would love to join you here and look forward to attempting to soak up some of Mrs. Fabray’s expertise.” Rachel smiled sweetly but it grew wider when she felt Quinn clasp her hand to squeeze it underneath the table.

“And then, of course, there’s wedding planning! I'm thinking dusty pink and gold as a color scheme with lilies being the main flowers…” Judy piped up with a wide grin on her face.

“Mom, Rachel has had that ring on her finger for less than two hours. Give her some processing time will you?” Quinn huffed and Rachel squeezed the hand that was still resting in hers in what she thought was a comforting manner. The squeeze she received in return told her that it was the right thing to do.

“Anyway, it’s settled then. Quinn, you will coordinate this move and I do not expect the other clans to find out, do you understand?” He asked with seriousness to his voice that made Rachel stiffen slightly in her seat.

“Of course Daddy.” Quinn didn’t seem so fazed by the idea and let go of Rachel’s hand, rubbing her knee softly before picking up her knife and fork once more to finish her dinner.

The rest of dinner passed in polite conversation and before Rachel knew it, she was stood in the atrium once more with Quinn in front of her.

“You’re really okay with moving in here?” The pink haired girl asked, holding Rachel’s hands in hers.

“Yes, Quinn. Your father’s right, I need to learn how to do the job you’ll need me to do when you’re given the empire and it’ll mean I'm near you every day.” She grinned and Quinn grinned too, tucking her hair behind her ear once more.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and we can start planning the move.” She said decisively and leaned down, softly brushing her lips against Rachel’s, her hand softly stroking the smooth tan cheek.

“I look forward to it.” Rachel smiled softly, looking down at her feet.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that so much. It’s endearing but I love your eyes, I want to look at them all day long and I can’t do that if they’re looking at your shoes.” Quinn chuckled and directed her eye line up using the hand that was still attached to the smaller girl’s face.

“Maybe I was looking at your shoes; they have a lot of spikes on them. They’re interesting.” Rachel grinned cheekily and Quinn let out a peal of laughter, throwing her head back slightly. Rachel thought it was perhaps the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Quinn smiled and Rachel nodded, keeping her eyes on Quinn’s.

“Quinn, hurry up. Leroy and Hiram are waiting to go.” Russell called out with an amused tone to his voice.

“Until tomorrow, my love.” Quinn grinned and kissed Rachel’s forehead before walking her to the front door, their hands entwined.

“Goodnight Sir, thank you for a lovely evening.” She said politely to Russell who smiled down at her.

“You’re very welcome Rachel; we look forward to welcoming you into the family.” He nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

Rachel was surprised when Quinn walked her down to the car, shooing away the valet who was holding the back door open for her. The pink haired girl lifted their joint hands and kissed the back of Rachel’s before allowing her to slip into the car, shutting the door firmly behind the brunette.

“Seatbelt Rachel.” Hiram reminded his daughter but chuckled as he noticed she was staring out of the window at Quinn who had returned to her father. Both Fabrays were waving them off. A small sigh escaped the diminutive brunette.

“You’ll need to start packing first thing tomorrow Rachel. The Fabrays won’t wait around.” Leroy said sternly, breaking Rachel out of her daze.

“Yes, Papa.” Rachel nodded quickly. The last thing she wanted was to make Quinn wait. “How was your evening?” She questioned her fathers with a small smile.

“Nowhere near as magical as yours Songbird but very enjoyable nonetheless.” Hiram chuckled and Rachel grinned, casting her eyes down to the sparkling ring on her finger.

:::  ::: ::: :::

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Rachel groaned as she woke up and hit her usual six am alarm to stop it from going off. With a long yawn, she stretched her arms up like a cat before stepping out of bed. Her workout clothes were sat on the bench at the end of her bed and she quickly changed into them, pulling her hair up before hopping onto her elliptical.

The workout did its usual job in making her feel refreshed and by seven am she was showered and dressed, ready to face what the new day would bring. As she knew that her day would involve a lot of heavy work, she opted for a pair of cut off denim shorts and a flannel shirt which she tied up so it didn’t cover the shorts.

With a skip in her step, she headed downstairs to the kitchen where her fathers were preparing their breakfast.

“Good morning Papa. Good morning Daddy.” She grinned, kissing each of them on the cheek as she passed them.

“Good morning Songbird, you’re chipper this morning.” Hiram, her Daddy, grinned at her and she nodded.

“It’s a beautiful day and I feel exhilarated for what the future may bring.” She explained and her fathers smiled, happy that she was accepting her fate. The small brunette grabbed a series of fruits out of the fridge and threw them in the blender, whizzing up her usual liquid breakfast.

As she was pouring the pink mixture into a glass, all three Berrys were startled by the doorbell ringing. They never had visitors that early in the morning nor were any of them expecting anyone. Leroy went to answer the door and Rachel shrugged, turning her attention back to the smoothie in her hand.

“Good morning Mr. Berry. Good morning Rachel.”

The small brunette jumped at the sound of her fiancée’s voice. Fiancée. That was weird to think.

 “Good morning Quinn, what brings you to our humble abode?” Hiram asked with a kind smile, standing up and shaking the girl’s hand.

“Well after I finished my conference call this morning, I realized I had the rest of the day off and figured maybe I could give Rachel a hand packing,” Quinn replied, glancing over at Rachel with a shy smile.

“I would love that. Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel grinned, placing her empty glass in the sink before walking over towards Quinn.

“We’ll leave you girls to it then.” Leroy nodded and kissed Rachel on the head as he passed her on the way out.

“Let us know if you need anything Bunny.” Hiram grinned and repeated Leroy’s action. Rachel flushed red at the nickname and Quinn chuckled, thinking it was adorable.

“I’m sorry about just showing up. I know I said I’d call.” She smiled, looking down at the small brunette who stared back, more comfortable in the familiar setting of her kitchen.

“It’s fine. I’m glad to see you and I appreciate the help.” Rachel grinned honestly but there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

“So I figured we could probably get everything ready by noon and then Puck and Mike are going to bring their trucks over,” Quinn explained and Rachel nodded.

“Oh my, where are my manners? Can I get you a drink?” The brunette asked, moving towards the fridge. Quinn chuckled and grasped her gently by the wrist.

“Relax gorgeous, everything’s fine.” The charming smirk on Quinn’s face made Rachel melt and she smiled, nodding slightly.

“Shall we head upstairs then?” She asked shyly and Quinn grinned.

“Lead the way, my love.”

Rachel’s room was a Broadway fan’s dream. The light yellow walls were littered with signed playbills and posters and the room was dominated by a white four poster bed.

“It’s not much.” The tiny brunette blushed, observing the way Quinn was meticulously looking around the room. “I haven’t really redecorated since I was about eight.”

“It’s adorable. And very you.” Quinn smiled and tugged her fiancée close, kissing her on the temple.

It didn’t take the pair that long to pack everything up. By 11 o’clock, eight bags filled with what Rachel wanted and needed to take to the Fabrays were waiting by her bedroom door.

“I think I’ll just tell Mike to come. Both of them might attract attention and that’s the last thing Daddy wants on you right now.” Quinn explained, pulling out her phone and shooting Puck a text.

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel smiled, tugging her hair out of the ponytail she’d thrown it up in and sitting demurely on the edge of her bed.

The pink haired girl chuckled and sat down next to her, slipping her hand into the small tan one. “I’m sorry that you’re being forced into this. I hope I can make you happy.”

“You already do,” Rachel replied honestly, looking into Quinn’s pain filled hazel eyes. She could see that the girl truly regretted the situation and that resonated within Rachel. She knew that Quinn could make her very happy some day and the pink haired girl was proving it even now. “Can- can I kiss you?”

“You don’t ever have to ask me to do that Angel.” Quinn smiled, leaning in so that their foreheads were pressed up against each other. Rachel bit her lip and raised a hand to caress Quinn’s cheek before leaning in and connecting their lips. Just like the kisses from the day before, it wasn’t very long but both girls were grinning as they pulled away.

Rachel marveled at the way that Quinn’s eyes were blown wide and the silly smile that was on her face. Seeing the effect she could have on the powerful girl made her heart swell.

“Would you like to try something new?” Quinn asked sweetly, caressing Rachel’s tan cheek with softness the brunette would never have associated with the pink haired mobster.

“W-What is it?” Rachel asked, slightly scared. One of the things that her father had told would make her the perfect wife was her innocence so Rachel had taken that to the next level. Quinn was her first kiss and she was highly inexperienced in comparison to other sixteen-year-olds.

“I’d like to kiss you properly, with our mouths open.” The pink haired girl admitted, her hand on Rachel’s face keeping the big brunette eyes on her own hazel ones.

“O-Okay.” Rachel nodded, biting her lip slightly as she didn’t know what to say to something like that. Quinn chuckled slightly at how adorable she was and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Just tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable sweet girl, okay? Follow my lead.” Quinn smiled sweetly and leaned down attaching their lips once more. They moved against each other and Quinn shifted closer, wrapping an arm around the small brunette’s waist. After a while, she darted her tongue across Rachel’s bottom lip and when the girl gasped in surprise, she slid her tongue into the other girl’s mouth.

Rachel groaned at the feeling of Quinn’s tongue exploring her mouth and fisted her hands in the short pink hair when the muscle rubbed up against the roof of her mouth. She reveled in the intense emotions surrounding her and relaxed into Quinn’s arms as the girl’s talented hands softly rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. Rachel’s entire body felt like it was on fire and she unconsciously moved impossibly closer to Quinn so that she was half sat on the other girl’s lap.

After what simultaneously felt like seconds and a lifetime, the two girls pulled away from each other, gasping for air. They remained entangled and Quinn smiled at the way Rachel rested her head on her shoulder. The pink haired girl brought up a hand to run through her long, thick brunette hair and she kissed her temple.

“I didn’t know kissing could feel like that.” The small girl admitted quietly, looking up at Quinn through her thick eyelashes with a shy smile on her face.

“You make it feel a thousand times better sweet girl.” Quinn smiled down at her and pulled her fully onto her lap so she was sitting astride her legs. She remembered Rachel’s reaction to feeling her appendage the previous night so didn’t pull her flush but stroked under the bottom of her flannel, loving the way the smooth skin felt under her fingers. Her other hand rested on Rachel’s tan thigh but she didn’t make any effort to move, just letting it rest there. Rachel groaned at the combined feeling of Quinn’s fingers and leaned her head back down on the pink haired girl’s shoulder.

Neither girl said anything, not wanting to ruin the moment. They simply sat there in a highly intimate position. Rachel knew that Quinn most definitely had the upper hand in this relationship; she knew so much more about Rachel than Rachel knew about her. But the small brunette couldn’t bring herself to care because in the past day, Quinn had shown Rachel a completely different side to her and she was looking forward to growing with Quinn, discovering her as they went. It was exciting. It was different. It was new. It was exactly what Rachel had been wanting for a long time.

Rachel relaxed fully into Quinn’s arms and reveled at the feeling of her fingers on her skin and her lips in her hair. She couldn’t believe just how much had changed over the past day.

“What’s going on in there? I can basically see the cogs turning.” Quinn quipped, tickling her fingers slightly against Rachel’s side which made the small brunette giggle and squirm slightly.

“I’m excited. I feel like I’m starting an adventure with you.” Rachel admitted with a small smile, wrapping her arms loosely around Quinn’s neck. She shifted her head so that their foreheads were pressed together and smiled at the sigh that Quinn emitted.

“I feel like every day will be an adventure with you by my side sweet girl.” Quinn smiled and Rachel grinned, blushing slightly as her eyes drifted downwards. “Why do you do that so much?”

“Pardon?” Rachel frowned, looking back up at Quinn before blushing again at the intense look she saw in the hazel eyes and glancing back down at her lap.

“That. You look down whenever you’re complimented. It’s adorable; don’t get me wrong, I’m just wondering why.” Quinn pressed with a small smile, kissing Rachel’s temple when her blush deepened.

“Papa always says that demureness is the mark of a real lady. He tells me that no future spouse would want someone who brazenly takes compliments or is shameless and immodest.” Rachel explained, reciting what she had been taught her entire life.

“Well, he’s half right. Shamelessness and immodesty are ugly qualities but you needn’t avert your eyes every time I pay you a compliment. There are going to be many my sweet girl, you are beautiful and deserve to be told that. A simple thank you will suffice.” Quinn smiled and raised the hand that was on Rachel’s leg to catch her chin in her fingers. She turned the girl’s face so that she was staring into her eyes.

“Yes Quinn, thank you.” She blushed slightly and Quinn chuckled, lightly brushing their lips together.

The beep of a car horn made them both jump and Quinn deftly moved Rachel off of her lap, rushing to the window. “It’s Mike, are you ready my love?”

A pale hand extended out and Rachel took a deep breath before sliding her tan hand into Quinn’s. As Quinn began to lightly pull her out of the room, she stopped and frowned. “What about the bags?”

“Mike will deal with those. Come on sweet girl.” Quinn smiled and led her downstairs to where Mike was talking with Rachel’s fathers.

“Q.” Mike grinned and Quinn did too, accepting the hug from her friend.

“First room on the right. Bags are by the door.” Quinn instructed with a small smile and Mike nodded, gave Rachel a small salute and heading up the stairs.

“I guess this is it Bunny.” Hiram pouted, running his hand over Rachel’s hair lovingly. Before he could breakdown, Leroy tugged Rachel into a hug, holding her head to his chest.

“Be good and remember your lessons. Your Daddy and I will visit you as much as we can Songbird.”

“We love you so much,” Hiram added and embraced them both from behind.

“I love you both so much.” Rachel squeaked out and she felt the tears drift down her cheeks into her Papa’s shirt.

After many more long hugs and many kisses, Rachel and Quinn headed out to her car. Quinn held open the passenger seat and Rachel slid in before the pink haired girl rushed around to climb in the driver’s side.

“Are you okay?” Quinn asked, wiping a tear from Rachel’s cheek. The brunette nodded and did up her seatbelt, sitting back into the expensive leather of Quinn’s Maserati sedan. The pink haired girl didn’t push her fiancée to speak but once they were out of the Berrys drive, she rested a hand on the brunette’s thigh in an action that she hoped was comforting. Rachel placed her own hand over it, trapping it there as she pulled strength from Quinn.

Rachel watched out the window as the urban area of Lima disappeared and they headed out past the richest houses where the leaders of the other gangs resided. Finally, the green fields that surrounded the town came into view and they drove for a few miles before Quinn turned off the main road, approaching a gate. A red light above the rear view mirror flashed and the gate opened. Instead of continuing down the long drive as Rachel was used to when arriving at the Fabrays, Quinn took a left turn down a side path the brunette had never even noticed. They approached another gate which opened slowly and the path then turned into tarmac as they headed down a hill and underground.

The garage was flooded with harsh fluorescent light which illuminated the plethora of cars that the Fabrays kept in the garage. There had to be over thirty cars in the garage and Rachel gasped as she recognized the logos of some very expensive brands.

“You can drive any of mine and Daddy loves you so he’d probably even let you take a spin in some of his,” Quinn spoke up in an amused tone, watching the wonder on Rachel’s face as she pulled into one of the spaces.

“This… this is…” Rachel was lost for words. She knew the Fabrays had money but this was ridiculous.

“This is just the beginning my love.” Quinn smiled and switched off the engine, climbing out and rushing to open Rachel’s door before she could do it herself. She extended a hand to help the girl out which was accepted and Rachel kept their hands clasped as Quinn shut the passenger door and locked the expensive car with the click of a button. “Come on, I’ll show you inside.”

She led Rachel over to an elevator and pressed the letter _Q_ on the options for the lift. Rachel noticed that the only other options were _Atrium_ and _F,_ which she guessed stood for Frannie even though the older Fabray had not lived in the mansion since her advantageous marriage to an heir from a notorious New York gang.

The ping of the elevator distracted Rachel from her thoughts and Quinn led her out into the house with a hand on the small of her back. Rachel recognized Quinn’s wing of the house and the large living area the senior members of the clan spent their time in. Even now, Tina was lying on one of the large couches but she simply gave a wave and returned back to watching her TV show.

“Would you like to see your room?” Quinn asked with a small smile and Rachel nodded eagerly, eliciting a chuckle from the pink haired girl. “It’s just this way.”

They turned a corner and headed to the end of a hallway before walking up a flight of stairs. There was a small walkway at the top which split into two, heading off in separate directions. Quinn led Rachel down the one to the right which ended with a large white door. With a small smile, the pink haired girl opened it and gestured the brunette inside.

Rachel gasped as she walked into the room. It was twice the size of the one in her father’s house and painted a gorgeous shade of sky blue. She could see that three of her bags had been placed in the corner for Rachel to do with as she willed. A huge white four poster bed sat in the middle of the room and the bedding was a gorgeous chevron pattern incorporating the blue of the walls with the white of the rest of the furniture.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered tearfully. With her playbills and posters up, it would be her dream room. She turned to Quinn and wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweet girl; you can, of course, redecorate in any way you wish.” The pink haired girl smiled, squeezing her fiancée tightly. “Come on. You haven’t even seen the cool parts.”

She pulled away and led Rachel to a set of double doors which slid open. Rachel gasped as she stared at the largest walk in closet she had ever seen. There were plush seats to lounge on and the entire back wall was filled with shoes. The other two walls were lined with space for clothes and Rachel noticed those which she had packed that morning hung up along with some very gorgeous dresses she most definitely had never owned. “Quinn…”

“I told Mom not to go overboard but she does what she wants. She’s insisting on taking you shopping tomorrow as well if you’d like. She says it’ll be a bonding trip.” Quinn smiled at Rachel, caressing her cheek.

“This is too much.” Rachel sighed, looking down at her cheap flip flops that were currently on her feet. “I’m not worth all of this.”

“Yes, you are. You’re worth all of this and more. Who’s the one with all the money?” Quinn asked with a smirk and Rachel giggled.

“You.” She smiled, biting her lip as she looked up at Quinn.

“Exactly and if I want to spend it draping you in diamonds from head to toe then so be it. Got it?” Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow and Rachel giggled again.

“Yes Quinn, thank you.” She smiled as Quinn leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“Speaking of diamonds. Mom said she was donating some of her old jewelry, I don’t know if it’s in here yet.” She walked over to a panel in a wall and pressed a few buttons. Rachel gasped as three drawers opened, revealing layer after layer of sparkling jewelry. “Guess so.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Rachel gasped, fingers hovering over a stunning necklace enlaced with diamonds and rubies.

“Then it’s perfect for you. Mom’s so happy now that she’s got someone to talk girly with again. Since Frannie left she’s been starved for someone to hand stuff like this down to.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel’s temple before dragging her out of the closet gently by her hand. “Now for the coolest part.”

She opened the glass French doors that led out onto a balcony. There was a small table and chair there which matched the décor of the room but as Rachel walked round to the left, she gasped at what she could see.

A dining area was set up, overlooking the huge grounds of the Fabray estate and behind the table and chairs, French doors led into a small kitchenette which looked stocked to the brim.

“If you keep walking around, it’s also attached to my room. Daddy insists we eat dinner altogether but breakfast and lunch are all ours. I thought when the weather’s nice that maybe we could eat out here.” Quinn smiled and Rachel grinned, amazed at the thought that Quinn had put into her arrival.

“It’s gorgeous. Can I see your room?” She asked excitedly and Quinn chuckled with a nod, leading her around another corner. On the balcony sat a table and chair along with a bean bag but Rachel gasped as they headed inside the French doors. Quinn’s room was gorgeous.

It was very elegantly decorated with the prevailing color seeming to be cream. One entire wall was lined with books and a four poster bed even larger than the one in Rachel’s room sat pushed up against the opposite wall. The rest of the room was taken up by three couches set out in a horseshoe. The final wall was dominated by pictures of Quinn and her family. It was stunning.

“Wow.” Rachel said stunned, looking around the large bedroom.

“It’s a bit of a sanctuary. I had it redecorated last year, before that it was Fabray red.” Quinn laughed and Rachel giggled slightly as well at the horrified tone in Quinn’s voice. The small brunette let out a yawn. It was almost as if the tiring events of the past day were only just catching up with her. She’d barely slept the night before, anticipating the events of that day. “How much sleep did you get last night Rachel?”

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe four hours?” She shrugged as she worked it out in her head. They hadn’t arrived home until midnight and Rachel knew she tossed and turned for at least two hours before finally drifting off.

“No wonder you’re so tired. Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll wake you up in time for dinner, okay?” Quinn said sweetly, kissing Rachel’s forehead.

“Okay.” Rachel conceded, thinking that maybe a nap was a good thing.

“No wonder you’re dead on your feet; the last couple of days have been so stressful for you. Poor little eyes. Do you want to stay in here or go to your room?” Quinn asked, carefully kissing each of Rachel’s eyelids as they fluttered shut.

“I wouldn’t want to disturb you; I’ll go to my room.” Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed her forehead.

“Okay sweet girl. Get some rest.” Quinn smiled and joined their lips briefly before walking her to the door of her new room. “Sleep well.”

Rachel yawned loudly and shut the door behind Quinn. It was like she was only just realizing how tired she was. With a groan, she headed into the closet and found a gorgeous red chiffon nightgown that fell to rest on her thighs. She shoved her clothes into the laundry basket and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

::: ::: ::: :::

She woke up of her own accord three hours later feeling a lot more refreshed and comfortable. The bed in her new room was like sleeping on clouds and Rachel was instantaneously in love with it. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was five o’clock and she groaned, standing up out of bed as her stomach rumbled.

She didn’t know what time the Fabrays usually ate dinner nor did she know what attire would be acceptable so she figured finding Quinn would be the best course of action. She found the matching robe to the nightgown and pulled it tight across her body before slipping across the hall, knocking lightly on the door. There was no reply but Rachel figured it couldn’t harm to poke her head in just to see if Quinn was there.

There was no sign of the pink haired girl in the room but just as Rachel was about to leave, she heard Quinn’s familiar voice floating through an open doorway. Frowning slightly, she headed over to see Quinn furiously typing on a laptop, holding her phone to her ear by her shoulder.

“No, I don’t care what you have to do, just get it done or there will be hell to pay. Get your fucking ass in gear and don’t bother calling back until it’s done or I will personally be calling the Hudson-Hummels and the Schuesters to tell them that you and your pathetic little family are gangless.” Quinn growled into her phone and Rachel was reminded of the Quinn she was used to. It was so different to the Quinn Rachel had been shown over the past couple of days. With a huff, Quinn ended the call and Rachel decided it would be as good of a time as any to knock lightly on the wooden frame of the open door.

The pink head flew up and Rachel watched as Quinn’s facial features relaxed, splitting into a smile. “Sorry for interrupting.” Rachel blushed, biting her lip and shifting her weight awkwardly between her feet.

“Of course not sweet girl, come here.” Quinn smiled and extending her hand. Rachel smiled shyly and slid gracefully onto the gang leader’s lap, suddenly painfully aware of her attire. “Did you sleep well? I poked my head in a couple of hours ago and you were out like a light.”

“Yes Quinn, thank you. The bed is exceedingly comfortable.” Rachel smiled, still worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“I'm glad gorgeous. This is pretty.” Quinn tugged slightly at the end of the nightgown and Rachel blushed.

“I found it in the closet. I hope that’s okay.” She replied politely.

“Of course it is sweetie, everything in that room… no, everything in this wing is yours.” Quinn said sweetly, running her fingers through Rachel’s sleep mussed hair.

Rachel blushed and looked down again but her cheeks colored even further and her hand flew to her mouth in a gasp as her stomach let out a loud growl. Quinn laughed loudly, her thumb coming to massage Rachel’s stomach through the thin material of the robe and nightgown.

“Hungry?” Quinn teased but Rachel kept her head downcast.

“I'm sorry.” She gasped, mortified and buried her head in her hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Quinn asked with a frown, tugging at Rachel’s hands gently to get her to remove them from her face. “Please tell me what’s wrong, sweet girl.”

“That was so embarrassing and not at all ladylike, I'm so sorry,” Rachel mumbled, finally letting Quinn grab her hands to drag them away from her bright red face.

“Goodness Rachel, no one can be ladylike all the time. To be honest, you’re so perfect; I was starting to wonder if you were some sort of robot scientifically engineered to be my perfect wife. It’s nice to see that you’re human just like the rest of us.” Quinn laughed and Rachel managed a small smile, still slightly mortified. “Now, dinner’s not until seven so shall we see about getting some food in that stomach of yours?”

“Yes please.” Rachel blushed with a small frown. Quinn chuckled and lifted her to stand on her feet before standing up from the chair herself. She led Rachel through to the small kitchenette she’d seen earlier.

“Alright, what do you fancy? PB&J? Cheese? A packet of chips?” Quinn asked, gesturing for Rachel to sit up at the breakfast bar on a stool.

“A PB&J sounds lovely but I can make it myself Quinn.” Rachel pressed, knowing that food was her business whereas Quinn should be concerning herself with matters of well… business.

“Nonsense. I can make you a sandwich.” Quinn smiled and quickly did just that, presenting it to her on a black plate with a small smile.

“Thank you, Quinn.” She smiled and happily ate up the food, grateful for the sustenance seeing as all she had consumed that day was her morning smoothie and two bottles of water.

“There, that should placate that growling stomach of yours until dinner.” Quinn quipped and Rachel chuckled slightly, placing the plate in the sink. She went to wash it up but was stopped by Quinn’s hand reaching around her to turn the faucet off. “Got to give the staff something to do.”

“Oh, okay.” Rachel blushed and nodded, turning around to lean up against the counter so that she could talk to Quinn. “I was wondering… what would… how formal…”

“Dinner?” Quinn asked with a smile and Rachel nodded, letting out a relieved smile. “Relax gorgeous, you’re fine. Wear whatever you want. Mom will be in something ridiculously fancy and Daddy wears a shirt all the time but I'm not changing. Just wear something you’re comfortable in.”

“Okay.” Rachel smiled with a small nod, looking down at her bare feet. “And shoes?”

“Oh yeah, you might want to put some of those on. Only because Mom is notorious for dropping glasses and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Quinn smiled, running her knuckles over Rachel’s cheekbone. The tiny brunette blushed and nodded.

“Yes, Quinn.”

“Did you want some help unpacking?” The pink haired girl asked and Rachel smiled.

“Yes Quinn, as long as you don’t have work you need to be attending to.” The diminutive girl answered and Quinn chuckled.

“My main priority for the next week is you, my love. Work can wait.” Quinn smiled sincerely and Rachel grinned.

Quinn helped Rachel turn the beautiful room into one that was idiosyncratic to the small brunette. Her playbills and posters went up and the frames holding pictures of Rachel and her fathers were set on the large vanity.

Once they were done, Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into a loose hug. “I’ll leave you to get changed.” She kissed her softly and smiled before leaving the room through the main door.

Rachel grinned now that the room felt more like hers and headed into the closet. She knew that Quinn had told her to wear something that was comfortable but she also wanted to impress her future mother and father-in-law.

She smiled as she found a pretty white sweater with three quarter length sleeves with square cut outs down them. With a happy grin, she headed over to the hanging skirts and pulled out a gray pleated wool skirt. She pulled her new outfit on and checked it out in the mirror with a smile on her face.

With intrigue, she headed over to the panel she’d seen Quinn press earlier and gasped as it sprung to life at her touch. There were many options that intrigued Rachel such as _Sunglasses, Jewellery_ and _Lingerie_ (that was one that she would work up to, she said to herself) but at that moment she grinned and tapped the screen where it said _Knee Socks._

The small diva had a liking for the long socks that elongated her already expansive legs and she knew that a good pair would be just what her current outfit needed. With a small squeal, she realized that there were two whole drawers filled with her favorite fashion item. She extracted a pair of over the knee black socks which had cut outs throughout them as well before selecting a pair of heeled loafers from the back wall. One final glance in the mirror told her that she was happy with the outfit so she headed over to the vanity to touch up her makeup and sort out her hair.

Ten minutes later, she was finished and she smiled, reflecting on the day. She was optimistic for what lied in store.

“Hey, you ready to go down?” Quinn's voice asked from the door and Rachel turned to see the girl smiling at her.

“Of course.” Rachel rushed up and over to her fiancée, accepting the offered hand. “I was hoping you’d come and get me. I was terrified of getting lost.”

Quinn chuckled and squeezed the hand she was holding. “I know it’s a lot to take in. You look beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel blushed but resisted the urge to look down at her feet, remembering her conversation with Quinn earlier in the day. “Um, I was wondering if maybe after dinner we could try that new thing a little more?”

Rachel bit her lip and her voice was quiet but Quinn managed to work out what she was saying and the pink haired girl chuckled slightly. “You don’t know how happy that would make me sweet girl.”

Rachel frowned as they passed through the main portion of the house and headed up a flight of stairs. “Um… Quinn?”

“Oh sorry, gorgeous. The main dining room’s too big so we normally just have family dinners in Mom and Daddy’s wing.” The pink haired girl explained and turned a corner, leading them into a large sitting area where Russell and Judy were sat on a couch.

“Ah, there you two are! We were beginning to get worried.” Russell grinned and stood from the couch, pulling Quinn into a hug and then, much to the small brunette’s surprise, he hugged Rachel as well.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Quinn said but didn’t seem sincere as she rolled her eyes.

“I trust the room is to your liking Rachel?” Russell asked, leading the girl over to the couch.

“Very much so Sir, thank you.” She smiled politely, sitting down gracefully and resting her hands on her knees.

“Can I get you a drink Rachel?” Judy asked, moving towards the large bar that was set up on one side of the room.

“Um, just some water would be wonderful, thank you.” She replied, unused to this sort of treatment.

“Still or sparkling?”

“Still, please.”

The glass was placed down in front of her and she thanked the Fabray matriarch with a small smile.

“Hey, where’s my drink?” Quinn quipped, winking at Rachel who giggled slightly.

“I’ll make you a drink when you get some manners, young lady,” Judy replied, lightly hitting Quinn on the back of her head but she placed a glass of lemonade down in front of the pink haired girl anyway. This caused Rachel to giggle more, biting her lip as Quinn sat next to her on the couch.

“Are you laughing at me?” Quinn asked with a teasing smirk and Rachel giggled, nodding slightly. “Even my own fiancée.” She rolled her eyes but kissed Rachel’s temple lightly to assure her that she was joking.

“I hope my daughter’s being hospitable Rachel and not the caveman that she usually is,” Judy smirked, passing Russell a tumbler of whiskey as she sat down next to the man.

“Goodness, let’s not turn her completely against me, shall we?” Quinn laughed, leaning back on the couch.

“She’s been wonderful.” Rachel smiled, glancing at Quinn quickly who winked at her with a smirk.

“That’s good to hear Rachel.” Russell smiled at the girl.

“Rachel, I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me shopping tomorrow? I'm in desperate need of a new dress for a function Russell has coming up and I would love your advice.” Judy smiled sweetly at Rachel who nodded eagerly.

“Of course Mrs. Fabray, I would love to.”

“Oh honey, lose all that nonsense. It’s Judy, okay?” The Fabray matriarch smiled at her and Rachel smiled back.

“Of course Judy, thank you.”

Dinner passed without a hitch and Rachel was surprised to see how funny and loving Russell was around his family. Much like Quinn, she had only really been privy to his harsh, ruling side but there were so many layers to both the Fabray leaders and she was really looking forward to learning more about them both.

“Alright, I'm tired and I don’t want Rachel to get lost so we’re gonna hit the hay,” Quinn said after a while.

“Alright sweetheart. Rachel, I’ll meet you in the atrium at nine tomorrow?” Judy asked and Rachel smiled.

“Of course Judy, that sounds lovely. Thank you.”

“Alright girlies, get some rest.” Russell smiled and stood to hug them both before sending them on their way.

“I wanted to show you something before we go back to our wing, if that’s okay?” Quinn asked as they headed down the stairs into the main area of the mansion.

“Of course Quinn.” Rachel smiled and allowed herself to be lead down a flight of stairs into a basement area. The brunette gasped as she realized that the basement had been converted into a large home gym, complete with every piece of equipment she could ever want.

“I noticed the elliptical in your bedroom earlier and I just wanted to tell you that you can use this whenever you want.” Quinn shrugged, accepting the excited hug from her fiancée.

“Thank you so much.” Rachel grinned, looking up at Quinn adoringly.

“Anything for you baby girl.”

Something inside Rachel soared at the term of endearment and she rose up onto her toes, pressing her lips against Quinn’s. The pink haired girl groaned and tightened her arms around Rachel’s waist, tugging her slightly closer. When Rachel felt Quinn’s tongue dart out to slide over her lips, she opened her mouth immediately and their tongues danced over one another, moving as if they were made for each other. Quinn’s hands slid down from Rachel’s waist, coming to rest on her ass and the small brunette groaned as the pink haired girl squeezed. Rachel moved her hands up into Quinn’s hair, rising up as far as she could on her toes.

Quinn pulled away with a gasp, both girls breathing deeply.

“Did- did I do something wrong?” Rachel asked breathlessly, unsure as to why Quinn had ended the kiss.

“Oh, no baby girl. I just don’t think this is the best place. Let me take you upstairs?” Quinn asked, raising one hand to caress her fiancée’s cheek. Rachel smiled shyly and nodded, squealing as Quinn deftly wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, lifting her into her arms.

“Quinn!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around the pink haired girl’s neck as she began the ascent to Quinn’s wing of the house. “You know I have two legs that work perfectly well?”

“Maybe I want to carry you, sweet girl, did you ever think of that?” Quinn asked with a cocky smirk, smiling as Rachel rolled her eyes and rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

“Um, Quinn?” Rachel asked the next day, knocking on the open door of the office just off of the pink haired girl’s bedroom. Quinn looked up from where she was typing on her laptop and turned her chair with a smile.

“Good morning. You look beautiful.” Quinn smiled, gesturing to the back peplum top and black and white patterned pencil skirt Rachel was wearing. She’d added a pair of over the knee black socks and red heels to complete the look. Rachel blushed and looked down, a small smile on her face.

“Thank you. I um… I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving with your mother in fifteen minutes.” She explained, breathing deeply. Quinn smiled and stood, walking over to the small brunette.

The pink haired girl grinned and brushed her knuckles over one of Rachel’s perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Turning her hand so the pad of her thumb was caressing the tan cheek, she leant in and captured Rachel’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Have fun. Spend lots of money.”

Rachel giggled slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Biting her lip, she leant up and brushed her lips against Quinn’s again softly.

“Mmm, I better let you go else I won’t stop kissing you gorgeous. Make sure you put a jacket on, it’s windy out. We wouldn’t want those skinny little arms of yours to freeze.” Quinn smiled and kissed her one last time.

“Yes Quinn, I’ll see you later.” Rachel smiled and turned to leave.

“Bye baby girl, have fun.” The authoritative voice sounded and Rachel grinned as she left Quinn’s room, slipping back into her own to grab a jacket from the closet before heading downstairs.

::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel hadn’t been anticipating the three hour drive to Cleveland but Judy insisted that it was the best place to shop in Ohio. The matriarch had then gone on to say that she would of course one day take Rachel ‘real’ shopping in New York but for now, this was the best that she could do.

The two women spent five hours trailing around the high end shops in the mall and Rachel’s hands and feet were aching by the time they were finally done. They’d taken a thirty minute break for lunch at one of the exclusive restaurants and Judy assured Rachel that Helen would keep dinner warm for when they arrived home.

It was one of the most baffling things Rachel had ever experienced, the way that Judy simply swiped her credit card on every whim. By the third shop, Rachel gave up on offering to pay for things and simply marveled at the careless way Judy spent upwards of $300 in almost every shop they entered.

Rachel was dead on her feet by the time they arrived back at the Fabrays and followed Judy up to the sitting area of her and Russell’s wing where Russell and Quinn were waiting for them.

Quinn chuckled at the tired expression on Rachel’s face and opened her arms to her fiancée, grinning as the small girl flopped down onto her lap with her head directing itself onto her shoulder.

“Long day?” She whispered in her ear, soothing rubbing the smaller girl’s back.

“Your mother is a machine.” Rachel groaned quietly, snuggling into the warmth Quinn was offering.

“Mom, I think you broke my fiancée.” Quinn chuckled and Rachel blushed, not wanting to cause a scene.

“Rachel, Quinn and I will apologize for Judy for you. Sometimes, she doesn’t know where the line is.” Russell smiled, rubbing his hand over Judy’s back.

“It’s fine Sir, honestly, but may I be excused? I’m incredibly tired and not at all hungry.” Rachel asked as she honestly just wanted her bed.

“Of course. Quinn, see Rachel to her room.” Russell ordered before turning his attention to his wife.

Quinn smiled and lifted Rachel onto her feet, leading her out with an arm around her waist.

“Goodnight Sir. Goodnight Judy, thank you for today.” Rachel smiled sweetly as they left and allowed Quinn to lead her across the expansive house and into her bedroom.

A servant Rachel had never seen was in the closet, hanging up the purchases from that day.

“Thank you Sugar, we’ll handle the rest.” Quinn dismissed the small redhead maid who nodded.

“Of course ma’am.” She said politely and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Would you like a bath?” Quinn asked, gesturing to the bathroom but Rachel shook her head. “Okay, how about this? You change into your pajamas, we’ll snuggle down and you can tell me all about your day.”

Rachel grinned and nodded, heading into the closet and shutting the doors behind her. She changed into a white linen nightgown that fell to her knees, forgoing the robe as she knew she was pretty much heading straight to bed anyway. With a yawn, she walked back outside to see Quinn by the vanity, holding a small bowl of water and a cloth.

“Come here baby girl.” Quinn smiled and Rachel walked over, allowing Quinn to direct her onto the stool in front of the vanity. The pink haired girl then dunked the cloth in the water and brought it up to Rachel’s face, gently washing away the makeup and grim from the long day. “There we go beautiful, all done.”

Rachel smiled up at Quinn tiredly and allowed the girl to lead her over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and Rachel climbed in, immediately snuggling down onto the pillow. Quinn lay next to her, on top of the comforter and ran her hands through Rachel’s hair.

“Did Mom take you to that mall in Cleveland?” Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, yawning slightly.

“She said it was the best she could do without flying us to New York.” Rachel replied with a small smirk and Quinn snorted.

“She’s a bit of a shopping robot I’m afraid. I did tell her to go easy on you. She probably did. When she goes shopping, we normally don’t see her until at least 11 at night.” Quinn explained, chuckling slightly at the incredulous expression on Rachel’s face. “Did you get anything nice?”

“So much stuff. I can’t remember half of it. Clothes, shoes, makeup, perfume. Did you know there’s a shop dedicated to just scented candles?” The small brunette asked, looking up at Quinn through her eyelashes. The pink haired girl laughed and turned to kiss her forehead.

“You had fun though, right?” Quinn asked and Rachel smiled sleepily at the concerned tone in her voice.

“Totally. Even if I can’t feel my feet.” She smiled and Quinn chuckled, standing up and moving round the bed to stand over Rachel.

“That’s all that matters. Get some sleep sweet girl. The whole gang’s coming tomorrow.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel’s cheek before turning to head out of the room.

“Quinn…” The brunette called sleepily and Quinn turned around immediately, heading back over to the bed. Rachel smiled sleepily and crooked her finger, instructing Quinn to lean in. When the pink haired girl was close enough, Rachel slid her tan hand around her neck and pulled her in gently to kiss her softly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sweet girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

::: ::: ::: :::

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

The usual sound of alarm woke Rachel up once more and she smiled as she stretched up tall, feeling her back click after her excellent night of sleep. She turned off the alarm and jumped out of bed, heading for the closet to find some workout clothes.

It was finally warm outside, truly feeling like summer, so Rachel pulled on her favorite pair of black athletic shorts, pairing them with a fuchsia sports bra and matching tank top. Throwing her hair up on top of her head, she grabbed her iPod and headphones before heading down to the home gym.

The equipment allowed Rachel to push herself in ways she’d always wanted but couldn’t achieve with simply her elliptical at home. She spent an hour and a half in the Fabrays gym and felt incredible afterwards, downing another cup of water from the fountain in the corner before she headed upstairs to shower and change.

Rachel grinned as she entered the bathroom and plugged her iPod into the panel on the wall, blasting her music through the speakers in the tiles before she jumped in the shower and washed away the grime from her workout and the previous day.

Feeling fully refreshed, she left the music playing, transferring it to her bedroom using the panel and headed into the closet to pick out an outfit. She remembered that Quinn said the gang was coming that day and she wanted to present herself properly as the future wife of the gang’s leader. Finding a tight fitting black sleeveless top, she pulled it on over her underwear and headed over to the skirts, remembering a particular one that she’d bought the previous day. Sure enough, the two tone lilac and pale yellow skirt was hanging there and she pulled it on, smiling at the outfit in the mirror. She headed over to the shoe wall and extracted a pair of black heels that had one strap over her toes and another around her ankle.

Finally, she headed back into the bedroom, drying and loosely curling her hair before applying her makeup. Feeling ready for the day, she headed into the kitchenette in search of breakfast.

“Good morning ma’am.” Helen, the Fabray’s home cook, was stood in the kitchenette, frying bacon at the stove.

“Good morning Helen.” She replied politely, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

“Can I get you anything ma’am? I was going to come and find you once I finished Miss Quinn’s breakfast.” The chef asked and Rachel smiled, having guessed that the bacon was for the pink haired girl asleep in the next room.

“Oh um… I normally drink a berry smoothie in the morning and some toast would be lovely.” Rachel smiled, unused to having staff around to cater to her every whim.

“Of course ma’am. I’ll have it out on the balcony in five minutes.” Helen smiled and Rachel did too.

“Thank you Helen.” She smiled and decided she would go and wake Quinn so that they could share breakfast like the pink haired girl had suggested on Rachel’s first day at the Fabray mansion. She headed through the kitchenette and through the attaching door which lead to Quinn’s room, knocking lightly in case she was already awake.

Pushing open the door, Rachel smiled at the sight in front of her. Quinn was spread out on the large bed, lying on her stomach with her face turned to the side. It was an adorable sight that Rachel never would have associated with the threatening mobster. She headed into the bathroom and grabbed a flannel, wetting it slightly before heading back over towards Quinn. Bending down by her head, she carefully wiped the drool away from the pink haired girl’s face before setting about trying to wake her up.

It took a few tries but the pink haired girl finally stirred, eyes fluttering open adorably as Rachel stroked her hair.

“Good morning.” Rachel greeted, still bending down by the side of Quinn’s bed.

“R-Rachel?” Quinn husked, looking around confusedly in a way that Rachel found absolutely adorable.

“Hi. Helen’s almost done with breakfast. I thought maybe we could eat it out on the balcony?” She asked, smiling as Quinn’s face lit up.

“Totally. Give me five minutes.” The pink haired girl groaned tiredly, before leaning into peck Rachel’s lips.

“You have morning breath.” Rachel giggled, scrunching up her nose adorably at the sensation.

“Better rectify that then.” Quinn grinned and stood up out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. “I’ll be out in five minutes.”

Rachel chuckled and headed out onto the balcony, walking around the corner and settling on a chair at the large table. She gazed out at the beautiful view and sighed, still not quite believing that this was her home.

“Here you are ma’am,” Helen said as she appeared behind Rachel, placing down a plate of toast and a pink smoothie.

“Thank you Helen. Quinn said she’d be five minutes.” Rachel explained and the cook nodded, heading back inside. The small brunette decided to wait as she knew Quinn wouldn’t be that long and continued to gaze out at the expanse of green that spread from the Fabray house.

“You didn’t have to wait for me. That toast is going to get cold.” Quinn’s voice sounded from behind Rachel and she turned to see the mobster stood there in tight black jeans, her usual boots and a loose grey shirt with her pink locks still wet around her head.

“I didn’t want to start without you.” Rachel shrugged and smiled as Quinn slid into the chair next to her. Almost immediately, Helen appeared, placing a plate down that held two bacon sandwiches, a fried egg and a small stack of pancakes with even more bacon.

“Ugh Helen, I love you.” Quinn groaned and both Rachel and the chef laughed.

“So fickle with her love.” Helen laughed and headed back inside to clear up.

“Eat. You didn’t eat anything last night either.” Quinn reminded Rachel who smiled and picked up the toast, beginning to nibble on the bread.

“I’m not that big of a morning eater or an eater in general actually. Maybe it’s because I’m so small.” She grinned and munched lightly on the toast, smiling at the way that Quinn was practically inhaling her plate of food.

It took Quinn the same amount of time to wolf down the plate full of food as it took Rachel to eat two slices of toast. Once she was done, the brunette smiled and reached for her smoothie, drinking half of it in one go.

“So you said the gang was coming over today?” She asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling at the way Quinn followed its movement.

“Um yeah, the monthly meeting’s scheduled for 11 and then I think everyone’s planning on sticking around. There’s a load to do here as you know.” Quinn explained with a small smile and Rachel nodded.

“Okay, is there anything you need me to do?” She asked with an expectant look on her face.

“Um well, Mom usually makes food and stuff when Daddy has his meetings but you don’t have to do that. I can just get Helen to make something.” Quinn shrugged and Rachel sighed.

“You know Quinn, the last few days have been lovely but I’d like to start to get to know what’s going to be expected of me. I can make some snacks. How about some bruschetta and then some nachos? That ought to keep Santana quiet.” She smiled and Quinn nodded with a small chuckle.

“I just don’t want you to feel like a possession.” The pink haired girl replied honestly, reaching and taking Rachel’s hand in hers.

“I don’t and I know I won’t. You’ve been incredible Quinn and I would like to do something now. Okay? I know how to cook and it’s something I love to do.” Rachel smiled and Quinn nodded.

“If you’re sure,” Quinn asked, her eyes filled with concern and Rachel was sure her heart melted.

“Yes Quinn.” Daringly, she stood up and moved over to the pink haired girl, sliding onto her lap. Quinn quickly adjusted, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other resting on her tan thigh. “Please, if you want me to do something, just ask. I’m going to get very bored around here if you just keep treating me like a princess.”

Quinn smiled and nodded. “Okay but I’m not going to stop treating you like you deserve. Deal?”

“Deal.” Rachel smiled and leant forwards, sealing it with a kiss.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Santana, get in here and sit your ass down. You’re late.” Quinn called out as she finally spotted the Latina wandering into the meeting room in Quinn’s wing of the house.

“Whatever Q, not my fault your house is the size of Buckingham Palace.” Santana rolled her eyes and slid into her usual chair next to Quinn.

“Where’s the new Princess Fabray?” Puck asked as if he was only just noticing that Rachel wasn’t in the room.

“She’s with Tina and Brittany,” Mike answered, having dropped his girlfriend off with Quinn’s fiancée before heading to the meeting himself.

“Okay, let’s get down to business. The big thing is going to be protecting Rachel once we go back to school. It’s not a secret that the overgrown toddler has had his eyes on Rachel for a while and I don’t think the news of our engagement is going to go down well with him.” Quinn said authoritatively, growling as she thought of the senior leader of the Hudson-Hummel gang. Finn Hudson in no way deserved someone as incredible as Rachel.

“So we up her security. Tina and Britt are trained, we make sure that she’s with them or one of us at all times. Puck, you up your surveillance on the orca and report back anything suspicious.”Santana answered and Quinn nodded.

“Anything noteworthy Puckerman and I want to hear about it. If he even breathes differently than he normally does, I want to know.” Quinn glared and Puck nodded.

“Got it Q.” He scribbled a note down on his notepad. “What about Glee?”

“The real question is how that’s gone on for two years without any of us killing each other.” Sam laughed and the others agreed.

“I’ll speak to Schuester. Those sappy duets are not going to fly anymore. He’ll understand. He went through it when that gangless weirdo tried to claim his fiancée.” Quinn typed on her laptop.

The meeting continued in pretty much the same way, with them discussing the issues in McKinley and deciding on solutions the best that they could.

“Alright, I think we’re done here. Let’s go find the girls.” Quinn said declaratively and those in the room sighed, happily moving into the large sitting area where the three girls were sat with a large platter of food set out on the table.

Quinn grinned and moved over to where Rachel was sat, lifting her up before sitting in her chair and pulling her into her lap. “Everything looks amazing baby girl.”

“Good meeting?” Rachel asked with a sweet smile and Quinn nodded, breathing in the now familiar smell of her fiancée. “Can I get you a plate?”

“Sounds awesome.” Quinn grunted and Rachel chuckled, standing up and making up two plates. As she passed Quinn’s to her, the pink haired girl frowned as she spotted a small cut on her finger. Quinn took both plates and put them down before tugging Rachel over to the bar and hoisting her up to sit on the bar. She then took her hand in hers and examined the cut. “What happened?”

“I was just being clumsy with the bread knife. I'm fine.” Rachel frowned, confused at Quinn’s reaction. A growl came from the pink haired girl as she dug out a green box from behind the bar.

“Tina, Brittany, why didn’t one of you come find me?” Quinn snapped at the other two girls who frowned.

“Quinn, it’s just a cut. I'm fine.” Rachel tried to reassure the girl but Quinn seemingly didn’t hear.

“Q, stop taking out your worries of the orca trying to claim your girl on Tina and Britt.” Santana snapped back and Rachel frowned even further. Quinn growled and glared at the Latina who shrugged her shoulders, tugging a pouting Brittany down to sit on the couch.

“This is about Finn?” Rachel asked with a frown. “Quinn, Quinn, please look at me.”

Quinn sighed and grabbed a band-aid from the box, carefully wrapping it around the small cut on Rachel’s hand before pressing her lips to the finger tenderly. “It’s nothing Angel, I'm just being paranoid.”

“Well duh.” Rachel said and then gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, in shock of her own impertinence. “I'm sorry. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.”

Quinn glared at the snickering members of the junior gang before turning her attention back to Rachel. “You’re fine baby girl, its fine.”

Rachel bit her lip and looked up at Quinn. She certainly didn’t seem mad. “I want you and definitely not Finn.” She said, scrunching up her nose at the suggestion of a relationship between her and Finn.

“Guess we’ve both got some growing to do.” Quinn smiled and Rachel nodded, squeaking as Quinn lifted her off of the counter and back towards their previous seat.

“Dyke drama done?” Santana asked with a smirk and Quinn glared again.

“I will have you thrown out.” She said threateningly and Santana raised her arms as if to signal her surrender. Rachel smiled and turned into Quinn, resting her head on the pink haired girl’s shoulder. “You need to eat something baby girl.”

Rachel pouted and shook her head. “Comfortable here.”

Quinn chuckled and grabbed Rachel’s plate, removing a small piece of bruschetta and lifting it up to the small girl’s mouth. Rachel grinned and opened her mouth, taking a bite out of the snack.

“Oh just kill me now. You guys totally needed to bone but I'm not really down for watching it. I think I might vomit.” Santana quipped but withered under Quinn’s glare.

“And I want to vomit every time I look at your face but I refrain because I have some human decency. You might want to Google what that means.”

Rachel smiled but sat up properly, taking her plate from Quinn and handing the pink haired girl her own plate. She munched lightly on a few pieces of food whilst Quinn inhaled hers, placing her plate down on the table once she’d finished.

“So ladylike.” Puck snorted as she wiped her crumbs away with her mouth. Rachel giggled slightly and grabbed a napkin, carefully wiping away what Quinn had missed with her hand.

“Fuck you Puckerman.” The mobster glared before smiling at Rachel. “Thank you, baby girl.”

“Quinn? Can we use the pool?” Tina asked, a wide grin on her face and Brittany squealed, bouncing in her seat slightly at the idea.

“Sure, but you just ate. Not my place but I'm just saying.” Quinn smiled at the two girls who frowned.

“In half an hour then?” Santana added, trying to get the now pouting Brittany to smile.

“Totally,” Quinn smirked as Brittany grinned again. “What do you say, Angel, you down for some swimming?”

“Of course Quinn.” Rachel smiled as Quinn turned back to her, reaching up to tuck her long brown hair behind her ear. “Um, can I get anyone a drink?”

Rachel smiled and stood up off of Quinn’s lap, brushing her skirt down.

“I’ll take a beer Little Jew.” Puck grinned and Rachel nodded, turning to look around at the other occupants of the room.

“Me too Princess Fabray and a Kool-Aid for Brittany,” Santana smirked with a wink and Rachel flushed at the name but nodded.

“A beer for me and a water for Tina please Rachel.” Mike smiled and Rachel nodded.

“I’ll take a beer as well Rach.” Sam grinned and Rachel added it to her mental list before turning to Quinn.

“Quinn, what would you like?” Rachel asked politely but frowned as the pink haired girl stood up too and directed her over to the bar. The brunette was confused but fetched everyone else’s drinks and served them with a smile before returning to the bar.

“Quinn, we’re going to the game room,” Santana announced and took Brittany’s hand, tugging her out of the room.

“Come here sweet girl.” Quinn smiled and Rachel complied immediately, smiling as she was trapped in between the bar counter and Quinn’s chest with the pink haired girl’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist. “Do you want to learn how to make my favorite drink?”

Rachel grinned and nodded, looking at Quinn over her shoulder through her eyelashes. Quinn smiled and grabbed a glass before opening a part in the bar, revealing a container full of ice.

“Alright Princess, fill the glass half full of ice.” Quinn said softly in Rachel’s ear and the brunette picked up the small scoop in the container, following Quinn’s instructions. The pink haired girl smiled at how meticulous her fiancée was in her work.

“Like that?” Rachel asked and Quinn smiled, turning to kiss her cheek lightly.

“Perfect baby girl. Alright, now pour around 2 ounces of rum in there.” The pink haired girl husked in her ear and handed Rachel the bottle so that she could complete the next part.

“Is that right?” She asked when she was done, carefully screwing the top back on the bottle of alcohol.

“That’s it exactly. Alright, then fill the rest of the glass with coke.” Quinn smiled and handed her a bottle, watching as the brunette flicked off the lid and poured until the liquid almost reached the top of the glass. “Perfect. Last step now. We’re gonna take a lime. Here let me chop.”

She took the brunette’s hands and put them below the bar before deftly chopping the lime into quarters.

“Then squeeze the juice into the drink.” She smiled and passed Rachel one of quarters, smiling as the brunette followed her instructions. “There, and then drop the lime in there. Perfect. Last thing, stir slightly and then we’re done.”

Quinn handed Rachel a small stirring stick and the brunette completed the last step before smiling over her shoulder at Quinn. “That’s it?”

That’s it baby girl. Taste test time.” Quinn grinned and stepped to the side of Rachel, picking up the glass. She groaned as the liquid slid down her throat. “That’s perfect sweet girl, here.”

With a small smile, Quinn lifted the glass to Rachel's lips and slowly tilted it back so a little of the drink slid down the brunette’s throat.

“Good right?” Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, smiling proudly at the fact that she’d made Quinn happy. “There you go, you never need to ask what drink now.”

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel grinned and reached into the fridge to pull out a bottle of water for herself.

“You know what makes this drink even better?” Quinn asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel’s waist and whispering in her ear. Rachel shook her head and Quinn chuckled, kissing her ear sweetly. “I know that it was made by my sweet girl.”

Rachel blushed and ducked her head, looking down at her shoes. She heard a small chuckle and felt Quinn’s lips against her temple.

“Come on baby girl, got to let that food go down and then we can go in the pool.” Quinn smiled and led Rachel back to the couch where Sam and Puck were talking about the return to school.

“Nah, it’s Hudson that’s the biggest issue. Dude thinks he runs the place just cause he’s the fucking quarterback. He’s got no fucking clue.” Puck growled and Quinn glared, kicking him with her foot.

“Watch your language, there are ladies present.” She growled, nodding to Rachel and Tina. The latter shrugged but Rachel was flushed, her head downturned.

“Oops, sorry Rach, sorry Tina.” Puck smirked, running a hand through his mohawk and Quinn rolled her eyes, lounging across the spare sofa. She spread her legs out and opened them slightly, gesturing to the space between them as she looked at Rachel. The brunette smiled and curled up like a small cat, resting her head on Quinn’s stomach.

Rachel didn’t pay much attention to the subsequent conversation about motorbikes and cars but she was quite content to relish in the feeling of Quinn’s hand softly scratching her head as she softly drew patterns on the pink haired girl’s hip. Every so often, Quinn dropped her drink down to Rachel, carefully directing the drink past her lips and Rachel hummed as it slid down her throat. Once again, she was utterly consumed in the fact that so much had changed over the past few days but the way Quinn made her feel, she couldn’t care less. After all, this was what she had been raised for and it felt wonderful to finally slip into that role with someone who was so caring and so wonderful.

“Are you alright baby girl?” Quinn asked with a frown when Rachel let out a soft whimper as Quinn’s fingers scratched over the base of her head, where her hair met her neck. Rachel flushed at the eyes on her and Quinn chuckled as she realized what had caused the small noise. “Why don’t you go and get ready to swim sweetheart?”

Rachel nodded and smiled, sitting up from where she’d been reclining against Quinn. “Tina, would you like to come and get ready in my room?”

“I’d love to.” Tina grinned and rushed to grab her bag from the back of the room. Quinn smiled and stood up, tugging Rachel towards her with an arm around her waist. She claimed her lips hungrily before releasing her with a gasp and Rachel breathed heavily, smiling as she and Tina headed towards her room.

“It’s this way.” Rachel smiled and lead Tina up the stairs and towards her room. Pushing open the door, she smiled proudly as Tina gasped.

“Wow, it’s gorgeous.” Tina grinned and Rachel did too, flopping down on her bed to remove her heels.

“I know right? Quinn’s been so fantastic. I never would have imagined it but it’s like she’s a walking dichotomy.” Rachel smiled and headed into the closet, putting the heels away.

“Whoa, you have your own mall in here.” Tina gasped as she followed her in and Rachel giggled slightly.

“It’s incredible. Judy took me shopping yesterday and I don’t think I’ve spent as much money in my entire sixteen years as she did on one shopping trip.” Rachel grinned and headed to the panel, finding a button that read _Bathing Suits._

Tina jumped as two drawers opened to her left. Both were very deep and had numerous bathing suit options laid out on them; one of them for bikinis and one for one-pieces. Rachel grinned and pulled out a black and white one piece which had a cut out under the breasts as well as one in the back. It met in a white bow like pattern with scalloped edges over the breasts and underneath the cut out, it appeared like a plain black one piece. She then headed over to the dresses and pulled out a loose fitting white dress to throw over the bathing suit as they headed down to the pool. Rachel smiled and turned to Tina.

“Feel free to borrow anything you want, I'm going to go and change.” She grinned and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed into the swimsuit and grinned at the way it showed off her taught stomach whilst still leaving quite a bit to the imagination. With a happy sigh, she pulled the dress over the top and headed back out into the bedroom to see that Tina had also changed into a swimsuit and a cover-up.

“Thanks for the offer but I went with my own.” The girl grinned and Rachel did too, heading over a small cupboard. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and offered a pair to Tina too who happily accepted, knowing that the sun was beating down outside.

“Let me just grab some shoes and then we can head down.” Rachel smiled and rushed into the closet, pulling a pair of sandals from the back wall and sliding her feet into them.

“Ready?” Tina asked when she reappeared and Rachel nodded, leading the girl back down to the sitting area.

The others had also all changed and Santana and Brittany had returned, all ready to head down to the pool.

“There you are. We’d thought you’d gotten lost in Rachel’s closet.” Mike quipped, tugging Tina into his arms. She laughed and kissed him quickly.

“No, although it is huge.” She replied, happily leaning back against her boyfriend’s chest.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and winked, causing the brunette to blush.

“Now that Rachie and Tina are here, we can go!” Brittany grinned and grabbed Santana’s hand, tugging her towards the stairs.

“Okay Britt, we’re coming.” Santana laughed and allowed her girlfriend to lead her towards the Fabrays pool. Everyone else chuckled and followed along behind the girls at a much slower pace.

Rachel headed into the pool house once they arrived at the large outdoor pool and fetched enough towels for everyone, setting them down at a safe distance away from the water.

“You’re such a good girl Rachel, always thinking of everyone else.”

Rachel blushed at Quinn’s compliment and turned to see her fiancée stood there with a cocky smile on her face. The brunette’s blush deepened when she saw that the pink haired girl had removed the black cover up she had been wearing and was now standing before her in a black bikini top and board shorts that reached her mid thigh. The mobster’s toned stomach was on full display and Rachel resisted the urge to groan as her eyes swept across her fiancée’s body.

“See something you like baby girl?” Quinn smirked and stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist.

“You look incredible.” Rachel replied honestly, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck as she stared up at the pink haired girl with adoration in her eyes.

“Hmm, thank you Princess. Come on, everyone’s getting in the water.”

With a quick kiss to her forehead, Quinn walked away from Rachel and into the pool, joining the other members.

Rachel flushed as she felt the others’ eyes on her but she quickly removed her own cover up and entered the water, walking over towards Quinn.

If Rachel stood on her toes, her head was still comfortably above the water but she frowned as she realized that everyone else was standing quite happily with their feet on the ground.

“You alright there Shortstack?” Santana grinned cockily and Rachel pouted, fighting the slight ache that was developing in the arches of her feet.

“It’s cruel to make fun of the vertically challenged Santana, especially seeing as you are only two inches taller than me at the very most.” Rachel quipped and the others all laughed. Rachel flushed but smiled shyly as Puck raised his hand for a high five. She reciprocated but smiled brightly as Quinn pulled her into her. With an arm around her waist, the pink haired girl lifted her easily and Rachel slid her legs around Quinn’s waist. She swallowed heavily as she felt Quinn’s appendage and dropped her head onto Quinn’s shoulder.

“You okay sweet girl? Remember you promised to tell me if you were uncomfortable.” Quinn whispered lowly in her ear and Rachel nodded.

“I'm fine Quinn, this is fine for now.” She smiled and Quinn nodded.

“Alright sweet girl, tell me when it’s not, okay?” Quinn asked sweetly and Rachel nodded, stealing a sweet kiss from Quinn’s lips.

Soon enough both Santana and Brittany and Mike and Tina separated to individual corners of the pool to begin make out sessions and Puck and Sam began splashing each other pretty heavily in some sort of game.

“Um Quinn?” Rachel blushed, the idea that they were alone in a very intimate position making her uncomfortable.

“Here you go Princess.” Quinn understood immediately and lifted Rachel to sit on the side of the pool, moving to stand in between her long legs. “Better?”

Rachel nodded and draped her arms around Quinn’s neck. The pink haired girl smiled and leant in, connecting their lips. Now that no one’s attention was on them, Rachel was happy to open her mouth as Quinn’s tongue slid over her bottom lip in search of permission. She groaned into the kiss as their tongues began a slow dance over one another and she felt Quinn’s hands splay across her back to rub circles against her bare skin.

They pulled apart gasping for air but unlike before, Quinn leaned back in to trail a line of kisses down to Rachel’s neck. The brunette gasped and threaded her hands through Quinn’s hair, tilting her head back slightly in order to give Quinn more access.

“That’s… hmm… it… baby girl… just… hmm… relax….” Quinn breathed out as she bit down and suckled just below Rachel’s ear. Rachel groaned but tried to listen to Quinn, relaxing into her embrace as much as she could. She instinctively moved closer and groaned as her covered center pressed up against Quinn’s toned stomach. This was a feeling she certainly wasn’t used to and she could feel herself aching. She wanted more but she didn’t really know what more was.

“Hmm, _Quinn_ …” She keened, gripping the pink haired girl’s hair tightly. Quinn’s lips dropped down further on her neck and began to suck just above her collarbone. Rachel groaned loudly and arched her back, pressing herself closer to Quinn.

The pink haired girl removed her lips with a smack and smirked up at Rachel who was breathlessly taking shallow breathes. “Okay baby girl?”

“Quinn… I feel funny…” Rachel groaned as Quinn’s hands dropped down to her thighs and rubbed soft circles on the exposed flesh there.

“Funny how?” Quinn frowned but she smirked as Rachel tugged her close.

“Hot and achy…” The brunette groaned again and Quinn smirked, happy in the knowledge that she wasn’t hurt in any way.

“Oh baby girl, that just means you liked me kissing you. Should I do that more often baby girl? Mark you so that everyone can see that you’re mine.” Quinn husked in her ear before softly nipping the flesh with her teeth, grinning slightly as Rachel squirmed and keened.

“ _Yours…”_ Rachel groaned and Quinn smiled, lifting the girl off the edge of the pool. She made sure that her legs stayed around her waist and she couldn’t feel her rock hard state of arousal with an arm around her waist and one underneath her ass and legs. Rachel’s head dropped onto her shoulder and Quinn smirked, admiring her handy work on the girl’s neck.

“Fuck that’s hot… Do me a favor baby girl?” Quinn asked, turning her head to kiss both spots again and she smirked as Rachel’s hips bucked against her stomach.

“Anything Quinn…” Rachel whined and the pink haired girl smirked.

“Don’t cover those up. I like the world knowing that you’re mine.” Rachel flushed but nodded as Quinn walked over to a shallower part of the pool and set Rachel down on her feet.

“Hmm…” Rachel groaned, still caught up in her state of arousal and she wavered slightly on her feet, grateful for Quinn’s arm around her waist.

“You okay sweet girl?” Quinn asked, moving her hand to stroke Rachel’s tan cheek soothingly.

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel flushed and Quinn chuckled, leaning forwards to kiss her on the forehead.

“Did you enjoy that?” The pink haired girl asked, smirking as Rachel went bright red but nodded slowly.

“Very much so Quinn.”

“I’m glad sweet girl, because I very much enjoyed that too. Remember though, just say the word and I’ll stop.” Quinn said sweetly and Rachel nodded, her eyes looking down at the water.

“Yes Quinn.” She replied obediently and Quinn was content to drown in her complete and utter devotion.

“Eyes up, baby girl. That’s it. There’s those pretty brown eyes.” Quinn smiled as Rachel complied and lifted her head to meet her gaze with a shy smile. “God, you’re perfect.”

Rachel blushed again but held Quinn’s gaze with her lips slightly upturned.

“Hey Quinn, Rachel! Wanna play chicken?” Mike’s voice reminded the two girls that they weren’t alone in the pool and Rachel grinned, tugging her fiancée over towards their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was drawing to an end and the junior Fabray clan was beginning to prep for their return to McKinley for Quinn and Rachel’s senior year.

The next few days dragged on for Rachel as she was kept away from Quinn for most of the day. The pink haired girl was in meetings with her father and would then lock herself away in her office in order to ensure that everything was dealt with for their return.

For her part, Rachel had started her lessons with Judy and it was making her head spin. Of course, her etiquette was near perfect and she only occasionally needed to be reminded that any overtly public contact should be initiated by Quinn. It wasn’t Rachel choice for the couple to hold hands in public, it all had to come from Quinn. She also learnt that if Quinn decided against them holding hands or having Rachel by her side, she was expected to walk two paces behind the pink haired girl at all times.

Then there were the family history lessons that Rachel received from Russell for an hour every day. She was grateful that the patriarch would take time out of his busy schedule to educate Rachel but the Fabray gang had existed since the 1700s and therefore, there was a lot to learn. It made Rachel’s head spin slightly but she endeavored. This was her destiny; it was what she had been raised for.

On the day before school started, Rachel was sat at her desk in her room, going over the notes that she had made in Russell’s session earlier that day when she felt her hair being swept to the side and Quinn’s lips attach to her neck. Rachel groaned and leant back, giving Quinn more access to her neck so that she could darken the hickeys that had stayed on her neck since their tryst in the pool. Quinn had found a little time every day to ensure that she marked her fiancée.

“Hey baby girl, wanna take a study break?” Quinn husked in her ear and Rachel nodded, turning in her seat to attach her lips to Quinn’s eagerly. The pink haired girl chuckled into the kiss and lifted her off of the desk chair, carrying her to the bed. She laid the small brunette down and hovered over her, reattaching their lips hungrily. Rachel groaned as Quinn deepened the kiss and reached up to run her fingers through her fiancée’s short pink hair, tugging on the locks.

“Hmm Quinn… more…” Rachel groaned as Quinn began to suck on her neck again.

“You wanna try something new baby girl?” Quinn asked, smiling slightly at the way Rachel nodded eagerly, keening up into her body.

“Need more…” Rachel groaned and Quinn did too, relishing in the way the small brunette was writhing below her.

“Okay baby girl, shh, calm down.” Quinn smiled and delicately ran her fingers up Rachel’s side, resting her hand just beside the brunette’s breast. Keeping their lips attached, she softly circled her thumb, running it over the brunette’s breast. She smirked into the kiss as Rachel gasped and arched her back, thrusting her chest up towards Quinn.

Quinn smirked and moved her hand so she covered Rachel’s breast completely. She kneaded softly and grinned at the sounds she was eliciting from her tiny fiancée. She was in utter amazement of how incredible Rachel was. It truly did seem like they were made for each other; her breasts fit perfectly in her hands.

Rachel groaned and detached her lips from Quinn, trailing kisses down to the pink haired girl’s neck, blushing slightly as Quinn groaned.

“Oh baby girl, you gonna give me a hickey? Show the whole school I’m yours whilst I get your sweet little nipples all hard. God baby girl, that’s it. Suck harder, fuck, you’re perfect.” Quinn husked out, tracing her thumb over where she could feel Rachel’s nipples peaking through her top as Rachel sucked softly on Quinn’s neck.

Quinn could feel Rachel’s breathing grow more erratic as she shifted her weight so that she could use her other hand on Rachel’s other breast. She smirked slightly as she felt the brunette’s hips grinding into the bed and Quinn leant down to bite on her hickey one last time. She grinned as Rachel’s mouth opened in a gasp and she thrust her hips around sporadically, riding out her release.

“O-Oh…” She moaned and Quinn deftly swapped their positions so that Rachel was lying on top of her, writhing slightly in her arms. Quinn grinned down at her, running her hands through her hair as she relished in the wide blown nature of Rachel’s eyes and the completely satisfied look on her face. Quinn thought that it was perhaps the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen.

“That’s it baby girl, you’re alright. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous when you come.” Quinn smirked, cooing slightly as Rachel collapsed against her, finally coming down from her high.

“What… was that?” Rachel finally breathed out and Quinn chuckled slightly, drowning in Rachel’s look of pure adoration.

“Well sweet girl, there’s many names for it. Climaxing, coming, the French colloquially refer to it as _le petit mort_ which I think is particularly apt but the official medical term is an orgasm.” Quinn explained with a slightly smirk, leaning down to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

“Oh… I… um… I didn’t know that girls had those…” Rachel blushed and Quinn chuckled, completely endeared by her innocence.

“It’s a wonderful thing baby girl. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as beautiful as your face just then.” Quinn replied sweetly and Rachel blushed, curling into Quinn’s side happily.

“T-thank you.” Rachel said quietly and Quinn was pretty sure she felt her heart swell at the angelic girl tucked into her.

“Whatever for Princess?” She asked, stroking her thumb over Rachel’s tan cheek.

“For making me feel so good.” Rachel replied, staring up at Quinn with her eyes wide and the pink haired girl sighed, drowning in the expression.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” Quinn smiled and leant down, capturing Rachel’s lips softly. Rachel hummed and responded softly, reaching up to cup Quinn’s cheek.

::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel sighed as she stood in her closet the next morning, only wrapped up in a towel. A knock on her door made her frown and she quickly pulled on a robe to go and answer it.

“Rachie!” Brittany exclaimed and jumped on the small brunette for a hug. Rachel laughed and hugged the girl back tightly, also pulling Tina into the hug.

“Quinn sent us up. She figured you’d be freaking out about what to wear.” Tina explained with a smile, pulling them all into the closet.

“She’s right. I have no clue what to wear.” Rachel sighed, looking at all of the clothes surrounding her.

“Say no more. Britt and I have got you covered.” Tina grinned and directing Rachel to sit down as they zoomed around the closet.

Ten minutes later, she was stood in front of the mirror clad all in white from the dress with minute lace detailing to the white strappy heels that adorned her feet. Her hair had been curled loosely and pulled back on either side and her makeup was very light, highlighting her natural beauty.

“There you go, all ready.” Brittany squealed and Rachel laughed.

“Thanks, guys.” She said with a smile and grabbed her bag before leading them downstairs to the main atrium.

“Now that’s how a Fabray dresses Quinnie.” Judy commented as Rachel entered the living area where everyone was gathered.

“Yeah, yeah Mom. She’s gorgeous.” Quinn laughed and winked at Rachel who blushed at the compliment.

“Here Rach, I picked up some pastries on the way over.” Sam grinned and gestured to the coffee table where a box of pastries sat. Rachel smiled and selected a croissant along with a napkin, sitting down on the couch as she bit into it. She finished the French delicacy as Russell walked into the room.

“Quinn I trust you’re ready for today.” He said sternly and Quinn nodded.

“Of course Daddy, everything has been accounted for. We shouldn’t have any issues.” Quinn replied seriously and Russell nodded authoritatively as he exited the sitting area.

“Alright, have fun kids. Rachel darling, remember what I’ve taught you.” Judy smiled and kissed Rachel’s forehead. She then repeated the action with Quinn before following her husband out of the room.

“Okay, you all know what your orders are. Get moving.” Quinn announced and everyone around Rachel dispersed, grabbing their bags and heading for the door.

Quinn smiled and approached Rachel, holding out a hand. The brunette took it and stood up, smiling as Quinn softly caressed her cheek.

“You look absolutely exquisite baby girl.” The pink haired girl smiled and Rachel blushed, her eyes finding the floor.

“Thank you Quinn.”

“You’re welcome. Alright, a few ground rules. I need you to stick with at least one of us at all times throughout the school day. People are going to try and use you to get to me baby girl and I can’t have you in any sort of danger. I’ve already spoken to school and there is at least one of the gang in all of your classes but it’s up to you to make sure that you’re not roaming the halls alone, understood?” Quinn directed her eye line up and spoke directly to her, trying to make sure that what she was saying was computing in Rachel’s brain.

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel nodded, taking in everything Quinn was saying and placing it at the forefront of her mind. She was slightly apprehensive about the school day ahead but she knew she’d feel safer with her friends by her side.

“Good girl. Okay, second thing. Make sure you have your phone on you at all times. I don’t ever want you to get stuck in a situation. If you can’t get through to me, Santana is your next port of call. Okay?”

“Yes Quinn.”

“One last thing baby girl, you’re the new heiress to the biggest fortune this town has ever known. Own it. Don’t let anyone crush you.” Quinn grinned and flicked Rachel’s hair behind her shoulder, her thumb running over the large hickey exposed on her neck.

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel replied one final time, groaning at the feeling of Quinn’s fingers on her bare skin.

“Alright, come on baby girl. You’re riding with me.” Quinn grinned and took her hand, leading her down to the garage. Taking the keys from the valet, Quinn led Rachel over to the Audi R8 that Rachel knew was the car that Quinn took to school. She opened Rachel’s door and handed her inside before climbing in the driver’s side.

“Quinn?” Rachel asked as the pink haired girl shut the door.

“What’s up?” She asked, turning towards Rachel and pulling the seatbelt around the smaller girl, clicking it into place with a smile.

“What about lunch?” Rachel frowned, realizing that she had neither money nor food to nourish herself with during her lunch period.

“We’re upperclassmen sweet girl, we get to go off site for lunch.” Quinn reminded her and Rachel nodded, having forgotten about that privilege. “Alright, all set?”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel smiled as Quinn pulled her own seatbelt around herself and started the engine.

“Let’s get moving then baby girl.”

They conversed happily on the way to school, talking about who they thought their teachers might be and the probability of the Glee club lasting another year. Rachel smiled as Quinn’s free hand rubbed soothingly against her bare thigh and before they knew it, Quinn was throwing the car into park.

“Alright remember what I said baby girl, own it.”

Quinn smirked and kissed her quickly before moving to open her door for her. One of the perks of being the heir to the most affluent gang in town was the parking space right next to the door. Rachel could already feel a plethora of eyes on her as she took Quinn’s hand and exited the vehicle, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. Rachel smiled slightly at the smirk on Quinn’s face and allowed herself to be led inside the building with Quinn’s arm around her waist. She knew that Sam and Mike were following them at a distance and she tried to ignore the stares, keeping her head up as Quinn led her towards the gym.

They bypassed the line at the ‘SENIORS’ table and headed straight to the front. Quinn smiled at Coach Sylvester who was one of her father’s longest friends and members.

“Hey Quinn, Rachel, here’s your schedules. Well done Q, she looks every bit like a Fabray.” Sue grinned, nodding at Rachel who blushed, looking down at her shoes as the cheerleading coach handed Quinn both of their schedules.

“Thanks Coach, eyes up sweet girl. Keep those pretty brown eyes on me, okay?” Quinn smiled, raising Rachel’s eye line with a hand underneath her chin. Rachel nodded and smiled slightly, following Quinn to take a seat on the bleachers with the rest of the junior clan.

Rachel shared the majority of her classes with Quinn and/or Mike as they were the other members of the clan on the honor roll. Quinn grinned and tugged Rachel close to her with an arm around her waist. Rachel blushed and looked around, feeling many sets of eyes on her.

“Hey, what did I say?” Quinn asked, her fingers lightly on Rachel’s chin, directing the girl’s gaze back to her.

“Look at you and own it.” Rachel repeated and Quinn chuckled with a nod.

“That’s right baby girl, focus on me. Ignore everyone else.” Quinn smiled and leant in, capturing Rachel’s lips softly. She deepened the kiss and tugged Rachel closer, trying to coax the girl into relaxing.

Rachel groaned into Quinn’s mouth. It was a lot easier to forget about everyone else with the pink haired girl’s lips on hers. Well, that was until…

“FABRAY!!!”

Quinn groaned and pulled away from Rachel. “Tina, Brittany, get her out of here.” She ordered and Rachel was tugged up by her friends as they led her towards the exit. Rachel stopped once they were a safe distance away from the inevitable showdown.

“Rachel, we’ve got to go.” Brittany said, tugging on Rachel’s arm but the brunette didn’t move.

“Come on Rach, Quinn will have our heads if we don’t get you away from here.” Tina pleaded, trying to appeal to the sympathetic side of her friend.

“You guys can go and I can tell Quinn that you left me here alone, breaking orders from both her and me or we can all stay here, a safe distance away from the violence. Your choice but I’m not moving.” Rachel said stubbornly and stayed where she was.

“We’re dead.” Tina sighed and Brittany nodded but they flanked either side of Rachel, making sure that she was at least protected where they were.

Quinn groaned as she saw Hudson approaching her. “What the fuck do you want orca?”

“You stole her from me!” The tall lanky boy growled, advancing towards Quinn but the pink haired girl simply snorted.

“Wanna explain your logic there? Her parents have been a part of Fabray longer than any of us have been alive and she’s been betrothed to me nearly as long. Sorry it wasn’t common knowledge but that’s because it’s none of your fucking business. Now walk the fuck away Hudson before I do some real damage.” Quinn growled, glaring at the oversized toddler who dared to try and claim her fiancée.

“Oh come on Fabray. It’s not like you’re gonna be able to please her. She’s a lady Fabray and your little dick isn’t going to be able to make her feel anything. I bet you won’t even be able to make her fucking come. Someone as perfect as Rachel deserves better than a freak like you. I could keep her on my dick all day long.” Finn sneered and Quinn saw red.

“You know what Hudson? Rachel is a lady and it’s disgusting that you think it’s acceptable to talk about ladies in public like that. Also don’t fucking flatter yourself, your dick’s half the size of mine and everyone here knows it.” The pink haired girl retaliated and she stepped forwards, her fist flying against his cheek. The boy stumbled backwards and growled, trying to launch himself forwards but was stopped by both Puck and Sam hitting him simultaneously.

“Fuck you Fabray.” He snarled and Quinn snorted with a slight pout.

“No thanks Hudson, your little dick does nothing for me and I’ve got a little brunette goddess that’s all fucking mine.” She smirked and Finn scoffed, kicking a chair over as he stormed out of the gym.

“Um Quinn… your little goddess totally just saw all of that.” Puck pointed out, gesturing to the edge of the gym where Rachel, Tina and Brittany were still stood. Quinn growled and pushed her hair back off of her face. Rachel’s eyes caught Quinn’s and Quinn sighed, relaxing considerably as she beckoned her fiancée over with a crook of her finger.

Rachel flew into her arms and Quinn chuckled, holding her tight against her chest. “Rachel, next time I tell you to leave, you leave, understood?”

Rachel nodded into the crook of her neck and Quinn chuckled again, knowing that seeing the confrontation had rattled her tiny fiancée. Rachel had led a very sheltered life. She had been raised to be a sweet innocent who would make the perfect wife so violence wasn’t something she’d ever really been exposed to, despite the fact that Lima was rife with it. Although Rachel didn’t know it, Quinn had been protecting her future wife from witnessing any of the violence that went on at McKinley and therefore the only thing Rachel had ever really seen were the slushy attacks.

“Tina, Brittany, care to explain why you didn’t follow orders?” Quinn growled, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Rachel who was shaking slightly.

“It’s my fault. I told them they’d be breaking your earlier rule if they made me do something I didn’t want to do.” Rachel said quietly into Quinn’s neck and Quinn chuckled.

“We’ll make a mobster out of you yet sweet girl.” She smiled and kissed Rachel’s hair but still glared as she looked up at Tina and Brittany. “You’re both going with Puck on his rounds of the gangless this afternoon. If I hear that you so much as flinch, you’ll be in limbo tonight. Understood?”

“Yes Quinn.” Both girls replied and turned back to their significant others, stepping behind them and lowering their heads.

Rachel knew that limbo was one of Quinn’s worst punishments for members of the gang that didn’t do as Quinn wanted. She didn’t really know what it was but the mere mention of it seemed to make the others wince so she guessed that it was as awful as it sounded.

“Rachel, look at me.” Quinn’s voice was authoritative and Rachel complied quickly, meeting the hazel eyes that she had grown to love. “There’s a reason I didn’t want you seeing that. Your innocent little eyes haven’t witnessed half of what goes on around here and I plan to keep it that way. When I ask you to leave somewhere, I expect you to obey because it’s most likely to shield you from something you don’t need to see. Young ladies like you don’t need to see a fist fight, okay?”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel nodded and smiled as she was rewarded with a kiss.

“Good girl. Now come on, we have AP US History.”

::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel sighed as the bell rang after ninth. This was the one class she didn’t have any one from the gang in and she had been told to wait after class until someone came to get her so that they could walk her out to Quinn’s car. After the morning, she was happy to wait but she was desperate to use the bathroom and she knew it would be a few minutes until anyone arrived. Knowing there was a bathroom just a few doors down, she rushed out and hoped she could return before her babysitter arrived.

Smiling, she washed her hands quickly and made to return to the classroom, happy with herself when she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

“Aww, did someone leave the little princess all alone?” Kurt Hummel was Finn’s brother and was the most vindictive person Rachel had ever met. Quinn had smacked him down many a time for picking on Rachel for her wardrobe and her talent.

“You know, you can dress a troll up in Gucci but they’re still a troll underneath.” That was the voice of Mercedes Jones, Kurt’s closest friend. She was his Santana.

“P-Please don’t hurt me.” She whimpered as they circled around her and they both laughed callously.

“Oh little princess, it’s not us that wants you. Oh, Finn!” Kurt called and Rachel froze as she saw Finn Hudson round the corner.

“There’s my future wife.” He smirked vindictively and tugged her roughly towards him, trapping her against him with an arm around her waist. “My god, you truly are gorgeous. Just need to wipe the smell of that disgusting hybrid freak from you and you’ll be perfect.”

She whimpered as he pulled her flush against him and ran a hand down her face. “Please let me go.” She cried, hating the feeling of his hands on her. She slapped his chest but gasped as he growled and grabbed both of her hands, pinning them behind her back.

“Why you little bitch, you’re mine.” He growled and Rachel sobbed, writhing in his arms and turning her head away from him as he leant in to try and kiss her.

“Get the fuck away from her Hudson!” Quinn’s voice suddenly sounded down the hall and Rachel sobbed in relief.

“Why should I Fabray? You left her all alone, wandering the halls. Looks like finders keepers to me.” Finn leered and Rachel cried out, fighting even more in his arms now that she knew Quinn was nearby.

“I’ll fucking kill you Hudson.” Quinn growled and Rachel took the opportunity whilst Finn was distracted to raise her knee quickly against his crotch. His arms loosened around her and she rushed out of them, falling into Quinn’s embrace.

“Quinn…” She said quietly but was stopped by a finger on her lips.

“Not now Princess. Go with Sam, I’ll see you back at the house.” Quinn replied quickly and kissed her forehead before handing her off to Sam. This time, Rachel complied and followed the boy to his car. She stayed silent for the entire ride back to the Fabray mansion, thinking over what had happened. She knew that it was wrong to disobey what Quinn had said but she had only wanted to use the bathroom, she was desperate. She hoped she hadn’t angered Quinn too badly.

The valet opened her door and Rachel stepped out, walking the short distance up to the house. The butler opened the door and welcomed her in, telling her that Russell was out but Judy was in the lounge.

“Rachel darling, where’s Quinn?” Judy asked when the small brunette entered the living area with Sam in tow. At the question, Rachel finally broke down and Judy frowned, pulling the small girl into an embrace.

Sam quickly explained what had happened to Judy who sighed, holding Rachel tight as she sobbed. “Oh you poor little thing. That must have been so scary. And on the first day back as well.” The matriarch sighed, stroking Rachel’s hair in a soothing way.

“They’re on their way back.” Sam said, looking up from his phone and moving to stand in the doorway, simply keeping watch over the two wives.

Rachel relished in the feeling of being held and even though she wished it was Quinn, Judy was a good replacement. She didn’t realize how much time had passed until she heard the ding of the elevator.

“Sam, move out the fucking way.” Quinn’s voice growled from the atrium and Rachel whimpered slightly at the edge in her voice.

“No offense Q but you told us to make sure that no harm would come to Rachel and you seem pretty angry right now.” Rachel heard Sam reply and she smiled slightly at the boy’s protectiveness.

“I’m not gonna fucking hurt her Sam, I love her. I just wanna make sure she’s okay.”

Rachel’s heart soared at the admission and Judy smiled at her, kissing her forehead before slipping out of the living room through the other entrance.

“Rachel?”

Rachel turned to look at a disheveled Quinn. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was messy but what caught Rachel’s attention most was the black eye developing around her right eye.

“Oh my goodness Quinn!” She rushed over and her hands immediately went to her face, lightly turning it so she could see the damage better.

“It’s nothing baby girl, you should see the other guy.” Quinn smirked and Rachel giggled slightly, pulling her towards the couch. She pushed the pink haired girl down onto the couch before going to the bar. She found a clean dishcloth and folded it over before placing a handful of ice cubes in the middle. She then scrunched it up and headed back over to Quinn, sitting next to her as she lightly applied the cold to the injury.

“Did you kill him?” Rachel snorted in reply to Quinn’s earlier comment but she only earned herself a growl in response.

“Wish I could have.” The pink haired girl muttered, turning to look away from Rachel.

“Quinn, I’m here… I’m fine… I’m _yours…”_ Rachel sighed, trying to coax Quinn’s face back towards her.

“I’m sorry sweet girl. Can you tell me what happened? Why were you alone?” Quinn asked, caressing Rachel’s cheek softly.

“I- I’m sorry. I know I was supposed to wait for someone after ninth but I needed to use the bathroom and it was only a few doors down. I thought it would be fine. It was Kurt and Mercedes that found me. I wasn’t too worried about them but… but then he was there and he grabbed me and I couldn’t get away. I’m so sorry Quinn, I should have listened to what you said. I wasn’t supposed to be alone.” Rachel choked out and sobbed as Quinn gently tugged her into her lap. She allowed herself to bury her head in the crook of Quinn’s neck and sob, relishing in the feeling of Quinn soothingly stroking her back.

“Shh baby girl, it’s okay, you’re okay. Everything’s okay, he’s never going to touch you again. You’re mine and I’ve got you.” Quinn whispered soothingly, her heart clenching as her fiancée sobbed. She finally seemed to calm down and Quinn kissed her temple, holding her close still.

“Quinn.” They both turned to see Russell stood in the doorway. “Office now.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Quinn sighed and tilted Rachel’s head so that she was looking at the little brunette goddess. “Head on upstairs, baby girl. I’ll be up as soon as I’m done with Daddy.”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel blushed and stood up, heading out the doorway and nodding at Russell as she passed him.

“There she is. Not gonna be disobeying orders anymore are you Shortstack?” Santana smirked when Rachel finally reached her and Quinn’s wing.

“I’m not in the mood Santana.” Rachel frowned, not having the energy to deal with Santana.

“Well I am, and it’s your fault my girl is out having to deal with the gangless right now.” Santana sneered and Rachel whimpered slightly, utterly exhausted.

“Leave her alone Santana, Tina and Britt disobeyed direct orders. They know the consequences of that.” Mike piped up, rolling his eyes at the Latina.

“Not to mention the fact that Quinn would have your head on a fucking platter if could she hear you right now. The poor girl’s been through enough Satan, leave her alone.” Sam growled out and Santana rolled her eyes.

“I see how it is, you’ve all got a hard on for the sweet innocent little princess. Well I’m glad you finally got a reality check today Tinkerbell, maybe now you’ll learn to stay away from the big kid stuff and play with your toys where you belong.” The Latina growled and Rachel glanced down at her feet, feeling the tears pooling in her eyes.

“Santana…” Mike warned, seeing the effect that Santana was having on the small brunette.

“No Mike. She’s got one fucking rule to follow and she can’t even do that. She’s just making our jobs even harder because she can’t leave the grownups alone to get shit done. She needs to know her place. Stand back, look pretty and do what you’re told.”

“I do know my place but you obviously don’t. You have no right to comment on what happened today when you weren’t even there!” Rachel retaliated, finally mustering up the courage to speak out against Santana.

“Oh please little girl, why don’t you go back to staring at your feet and let the adults talk?” Santana cooed sarcastically but they all froze when a familiar voice washed over them.

“I think that’s quite enough Santana, you’ve made your point very clear. You can leave now, you no longer have the privilege of being in this wing of the house. I don’t need disrespectful egomaniacs to make up my personal circle.” Quinn’s voice was cold and she leant up against the door, her eyebrow arched in her infamous way and her hands in her pockets. Her voice was low and cruel, the perfect picture of a Fabray.

“Quinn…” Santana blanched, her mouth opening and closing around thin air.

“No Santana, I think you’ve said all you need to say. Either leave now or you will be escorted off the premises.”

Santana huffed and glared at Rachel as she stormed out of the room, the sound of something smashing echoing throughout the hall.

“Well, that’s not going to help her case,” Quinn smirked cruelly before pushing up off of the wall and walking over to Rachel. “Goodness, we just cannot catch a break today, can we baby girl?”

Rachel giggled wetly and shook her head, looking up at Quinn adoringly through her lashes.

“Come on Princess, let’s go upstairs.” Quinn kissed her forehead and led her out of the communal area. She took a left at the top of the stairs and headed into her own room, tugging Rachel over to the couches by the fire in there.

“Quinn? About Santana…”

“Don’t worry about it sweet girl. She’ll spend a few days at the bottom of the food chain, realize how awful it is and come groveling back like she always does. It’s a tried and tested method with Santana. Now sit.” Quinn smirked and Rachel complied, sitting down on the couch. The pink haired girl grinned at her before descending to her knees in front of the couch, slowly removing Rachel’s heels from her feet.

“Thank you Quinn.” Rachel blushed when she was done and leant down to kiss her softly.

Quinn hummed and moved to sit next to Rachel on the couch, deepening the kiss and pulling the small brunette into her lap. They pulled away with a deep breath and Quinn sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

“You really scared me today Rachel.” She said honestly, allowing herself to drown in the intense emotion she felt for the brunette.

“I’m so sorry Quinn. I just want to please you.” Rachel replied and the sincerity in her eyes made Quinn melt.

“Goodness Princess, you make me happier than I’ve ever been. You’re almost perfect. We just need to work on trusting that I know what’s best for you.”

“Yes Quinn.”

Quinn groaned and pulled Rachel tight against her. “You really want to please me baby girl?”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel nodded quickly, groaning as she felt Quinn’s groin beneath her. It no longer scared her but excited her slightly, knowing that she could render the pink haired mobster so aroused.

“I’d like to see what’s mine sweet girl. I’d like for you to show me that tight little body of yours.” Quinn husked in her ear and Rachel bit her lip, breathing deeply before nodding slowly.

“N-now?” She asked, eyes wide as she looked up at Quinn whose hazel eyes had darkened with her arousal.

“Yes please baby girl.” Quinn grinned and gasped as Rachel stood in front of her.

Small tan hands deftly undid the buttons at the front of her pretty white dress and Quinn groaned as the material fell away from Rachel’s body to reveal two glorious perky lobes of flesh complete with two dusky brown nipples which pebbled as the cold air hit them. The gorgeous brunette wiggled the fabric down her taught stomach and over her hips, letting it fall around her bare feet. She was left standing there in just a lacy white thong and Quinn breathed deeply, trying to contain her arousal.

“Just like I imagined my love, absolutely stunning. Can you twirl for me baby girl, show me that tight little ass of yours?”

Rachel giggled slightly at the wording and spun around slowly, smirking slightly as Quinn groaned.

“Oh god baby girl, you’re perfect. Get over here.”

Rachel obeyed and moved to stand in front of Quinn who opened her legs. Her arms snuck around Rachel’s waist and softly pulled her forwards so that her head was level with Rachel’s stomach.

“Do you know how good it makes me feel when you do exactly what I say? Your obedience is so sexy baby girl.” Quinn grinned and kissed Rachel’s stomach lightly, slowly making her way upwards.

“ _O-oh…”_ Rachel groaned as Quinn took a nipple in her mouth and sucked gently, her tongue flicking out to flick against the hardened nub. Her knees gave out but Quinn was quick, moving her hands down to Rachel’s bare ass and deftly lifting her so that she was straddling Quinn’s lap, her center hanging in between the gap between Quinn’s legs. Quinn moved to the other nipple and gently scratched her teeth against it, smirking as Rachel gasped, her back arching.

“Are you all hot and achy baby girl? Is your tight little pussy all wet?”

“ _Quinn…”_ Rachel groaned out and Quinn smirked at the reaction she was eliciting as she kneaded Rachel’s perfect ass in her hands.

“Answer me, Rachel, do you want me to touch you there?” Quinn grinned as Rachel whined, her hips rolling around.

“Yes… oh god… _please_ Quinn…”

“Okay sweet girl, hush, you’re okay… just let go…” Quinn grinned and traced a hand around to Rachel’s front, quickly drifting it down over her thong. “Oh baby girl, you’re dripping… did my mouth on your tits get you all nice and wet?”

It didn’t take much. Quinn deftly stroked her twice and pushed up hard onto her clit. Rachel keened into Quinn as her release came pouring out and Quinn kept her hand pressed against the little bud as the small brunette rode it out.

Rachel collapsed into her and scooted closer as she came down from her high. She gasped as she felt the obvious evidence of Quinn’s arousal. Slightly curious, she reached her hand out and palmed Quinn over her jeans, making the pink haired girl gasp and grab Rachel’s hand by the wrist.

“Oh, did I do something wrong?” Rachel asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at Quinn.

“No sweet girl, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Quinn breathed deeply and groaned as Rachel removed herself from Quinn’s lap. She knelt down in between Quinn’s legs and reached out again.

“Is it always that hard?” Rachel asked and Quinn chuckled slightly, although she paused when Rachel regarded her with a hurt expression.

“Sorry Princess, your innocence is just so adorable sometimes. No, it’s not. It gets like that when I’m aroused. It’s like how you get all hot and achy in between those gorgeous legs of yours.” Quinn explained, groaning and throwing her head back as Rachel palmed her again.

“Can I see?” Rachel asked and Quinn grinned, opening her jeans and tugging them down along with her boxers. “Oh that’s big.”

“Yup.” Quinn chuckled, reaching out to caress Rachel’s cheek slightly.

“Does it hurt?” Rachel questioned further, her eyes wide as she looked up at Quinn.

“Sometimes, if it’s really hard for a while but you can relieve it if you touch it, like I just did with your pussy.” Quinn smiled as Rachel blushed.

“Is that the only way to relieve it without having sex, by touching it?” The brunette asked and Quinn groaned at her innocence filled question.

“Well no baby girl, you can give it special kisses and suck on it like a lollipop.” The pink haired girl replied and groaned as Rachel bounced slightly on her knees, her breasts jiggling with the movement.

“Can I try that?” Rachel asked eagerly and Quinn groaned with a small nod.

Rachel grinned and leaned forwards, placing a tentative kiss on the side of Quinn’s member. The long groan Quinn emitted encouraged her and she continued her exploration, placing kisses all over the long and thick appendage. She then remembered what Quinn had said about a lollipop and she sucked the tip into her mouth, smiling slightly at the strangled groan that came from Quinn. Feeling more confident, she swallowed more of it down, gasping as it hit the back of her throat. Quinn gasped and groaned as Rachel swallowed again and she slipped further down into Rachel’s throat. Before she knew it, Quinn yelled out and a stream of liquid burst out the top into her mouth. Rachel swallowed eagerly, groaning slightly as it slid down her throat.

“Fuck that was hot. Come up here baby girl.” Quinn groaned and tugged Rachel up to sit on her lap again. “That pretty little mouth of yours is very talented Princess.”

“Thank you Quinn.” Rachel blushed and Quinn chuckled.

“You’re welcome sweet girl. Why don’t you put your dress back on and we can cuddle for a little bit before dinner?” Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded, moving to grab her dress.

Whilst she pulled the material over her hips, Quinn quickly pulled up her jeans and boxers, smirking as she saw Rachel struggling with her buttons.

“Come here my love, let me help you with that.” Quinn chuckled but smiled at the way Rachel immediately abandoned the task and walked over to Quinn, ducking her head as Quinn deftly did up all the buttons.

“Thank you.” Rachel blushed and sat down close to Quinn. She smiled as Quinn’s hand slid around her waist as she was pulled flush to the pink haired girl’s chest.

“Relax baby girl.” Quinn husked and languidly sucked on the bruises on Rachel’s neck as the small brunette melted into her arms, relishing in the feeling of being loved.

::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn growled as she woke up to a pounding on her door. Untangling herself from Rachel, she stumbled to the door to see Puck stood there.

“You want this fucking report or not Q?” He asked with an irritated look on his face and Quinn sighed, rubbing the sleep from her face.

“Sorry Puck, go through to the office. I’ll be there in a moment.” Quinn sighed and stepped aside, letting him walk through her room to her office.

“Q? You know you got a brunette passed out on your couch right?” Puck grinned and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Yes Puck, I’m well aware. Get in the fucking office, I’ll be a moment.” Quinn scoffed and headed over towards Rachel. With a small smile, she carefully tugged her into her arms and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

The small brunette groaned slightly but did not wake up as Quinn placed her down on the soft surface. Quinn kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket over her before heading towards the office, shutting the door softly behind her.

“What’s the news?” Quinn asked, sitting down on her desk chair and pulling opened her laptop.

“Well Boss, Hudson’s pissed. He’s told Hummel but I think they’re planning on fighting it out with your dad so I think we might have washed our hands clean of the problem. I still think we need to keep a very close eye on Rachel though. I’ve upped my surveillance on Hudson and I’ve got eyes on both Hummel Junior and Jones now after this afternoon.” Puck relayed and Quinn nodded, typing away on her laptop.

“I agree. Luckily I’m in most of her classes and I’ve already contacted the school about switching my last elective to align with hers so a repeat of this afternoon is impossible. And the gangless?” Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow at the bad boy who sighed.

“A bit more complicated I’m afraid Boss. Tina and Britt were fine but there’s evidence of a new gang forming downtown. I think Anderson is the name? Word is Hummel wants to merge with them to dismiss the risk but they’re causing problems with the other gangless. The supposed heir is a boy named Blaine, goes to a private school in the next town over but he’s handing out weapons to the gangless so that they can protect themselves. A group of them tried to shoot us earlier.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to Daddy. Anything else to report?” Quinn asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Oh, my spies told me that some freshman nobody was complaining about your rule. There’s a full slushy attack planned for tomorrow.” Puck nodded and Quinn smiled.

“Alright, thanks, Puck. Keep up the good work. Oh, by the way, Santana’s on probation again. Kick her out if you see her hanging around.” Quinn told the bad boy as he made to leave.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll call if I hear any more about Hudson. See you later Queen Q.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“Um, Quinn?”

Quinn turned to see a rather confused looking Rachel stood in the doorway to her office. “Hey there Sleeping Beauty. How’re you feeling?”

“G-good, thank you, Quinn.” Rachel blushed and Quinn chuckled, shutting her laptop. She had just finished up what she needed to do and the girls still had an hour until dinner.

“Come here.” The pink haired girl commanded and turned her chair so that it was facing the door. Rachel immediately complied, padding her bare feet over to stand in between Quinn’s spread legs.

“Y-your bed is really comfy.” Rachel offered as a conversation starter and Quinn chuckled at her sweetness.

“That’s good to hear baby girl, I’m glad you like it. I have a question for you though.” The pink haired girl smirked and ran a finger delicately up Rachel’s arm.

“Yes, Quinn?” The brunette questioned, her eyes turned down towards the floor.

“When do you want to get married?” Quinn asked and Rachel smiled, thinking of when she would finally get to marry the woman in front of her. They may have only begun to get close in the two weeks that they had been living together but Rachel knew that she had fallen hard for the pink haired mobster.

“Would it seem forward for me to say as soon as possible?” She smiled adoringly down at Quinn who chuckled.

“Certainly not sweet girl when I feel exactly the same. Mom will freak but I think we should plan for just after graduation. That should give her enough time to flit around.” Quinn laughed and Rachel nodded, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

“That sounds… adequate.” Rachel grinned teasingly and Quinn laughed with a small nod.

“Good, you little tease. Now, what do you say to a walk in the gardens before dinner?”

“I say, let’s go.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“Good morning.”

Rachel jumped in her seat at the vanity and screamed slightly as Quinn appeared in her open French doors.

“You scared me. Good morning.” Rachel smiled with a chuckle, standing up with one last look in the mirror. She’d opted for a dress in Fabray red which was covered in white flowers, completed with a pair of white strappy heels.

 “I have something for you.” Quinn smiled and produced a white flower from behind her back. Rachel grinned and stepped forwards, allowing Quinn to slide it into her hair.

“It’s beautiful.” Rachel grinned as it threaded through her long locks. The pink haired girl then produced another flower exactly the same and handed it to Rachel with a small smile.

“They’re gardenias. The ancient Greeks believed that gardenias were sacred to Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams because of their intoxicating fragrance. They thought that gardenias were able to transport the sniffer to Elysium, heavenly estates where life is sweet, and all is joy.” Quinn explained and Rachel giggled, lifting the flower to her nose to inhale the sweet scent.

“Hmm, I certainly feel heavenly.” Rachel quipped and Quinn laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

“I wondered if you would like to have breakfast with me? Mom is going to consume all of your time now with the wedding and Daddy and I have a lot of business to deal with. That means unfortunately, our time together is going to be sacrificed.” Quinn said with a small pout that made Rachel’s stomach flutter.

“I would love to have breakfast with you Quinn and just think, after the wedding, I’m all yours.” Rachel grinned widely and Quinn chuckled, pulling her close until their fronts were pressed up against each other.

“That you certainly are my love but waiting almost a year is going to be torture,” Quinn growled playfully and bit lightly on Rachel’s ear. “Come on, Helen has breakfast already out on the porch.”

Rachel gasped at the amount of food that had been set out on the table on the balcony. It was almost completely covered except for two seating places which Quinn and Rachel quickly adopted.

“This is too much.” Rachel gasped, looking at the high stacks of pancakes and waffles along with toast, eggs, bacon and every other breakfast food under the sun.

“Helen thinks we need to feed you up because you’re so tiny. I’ll let the lions descend after we’ve finished. Don’t worry, it won’t go to waste.” Quinn chuckled and loaded up her plate, urging Rachel to do the same.

“Your mother’s talking about taking me dress shopping in New York,” Rachel commented as she sliced into a pancake.

“Told you. She’ll want to take you to Kleinfeld. It probably won’t be until the holidays, which should give them enough time.” Quinn explained and Rachel nodded in understanding, knowing that these things took a lot of time.

“Quinn, I was wondering… you know you said that I shouldn’t hesitate to ask if I wanted anything?” Rachel pressed, biting her lip in anticipation for what she wanted to ask of the pink haired mobster.

“Of course baby girl, what is it?” Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, looking over at Rachel in concern.

“It’s just my dance class. My old studio’s in Hudson-Hummel territory so obviously that’s off the table but I was wondering if it would be alright if I could find another studio?” She asked and Quinn smiled at her.

“Leave it with me baby girl, we’ll have you pirouetting again in no time.” Quinn winked and Rachel giggled.

“Thank you, Quinn.” She blushed and took another bite of her pancakes.

“I was thinking of dying my hair back to blonde,” Quinn commented almost absent-mindedly as she gazed out at the view of the grounds.

“Oh really?” Rachel frowned, knowing that the move away from the girl she had once been was a big part of what made Quinn who she was.

“Yes. The pink was really an act of teenage rebellion and we’re growing up now. Daddy said that he’s relinquishing full control of the company to me after graduation. I obviously won’t get control of the gang until he passes but this is a huge step into me taking control. I just want to be taken seriously.” Quinn explained and Rachel nodded.

“I understand your point and I think that you would still be extraordinarily attractive with or without your pink hair. However, I also don’t think that you should let other people dictate how you want to look. If the pink is a part of you, then keep it and screw what everyone else says.” Rachel smiled and Quinn grinned at her, amazed at the woman in front of her.

“When did you get so smart?” She asked and Rachel giggled, flicking her hair sarcastically.

“It’s obviously just in my blood.” She giggled and took the last bite of her pancakes, pushing the plate away from herself. “Whew, I don’t think I can eat anything else. I might have a food baby.”

“You only ate two pancakes.” Quinn laughed and Rachel blushed.

“I’m small, okay?” She tried to defend herself but Quinn only laughed more, eating the last part of her rather full plate.

“I’m done too. I need to make a few calls and them we can get going, okay?” She smiled and Rachel nodded, finishing off her glass of orange juice.

“Can I come with you?” Rachel asked, not wanting to return to her room by herself.

“Of course Princess, come on.” Quinn smiled and took her hand, leading her through to her office. Rachel fully took in the space she’d been in a few times. The white desk space stretched around all three free walls and was littered neatly with papers and books. The two parallel walls were covered in bookcases and were full to the brim with books. The final wall, which was where Quinn’s desk chair sat, was covered in pictures and Rachel smiled as she noticed quite a few of her that had been taken in the previous few weeks.

“This is the coolest office I’ve ever seen.” Rachel smiled and Quinn chuckled, sitting down on the desk chair.

“Thank you Princess. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want me to grab you a chair from the other room?” Quinn asked but chuckled slightly as Rachel moved a stack of papers right next to Quinn’s laptop before pulling herself up to sit on the desk.

“I’m good here.” She grinned cheekily and Quinn grinned too, reaching out to stroke Rachel’s tan thigh as she reached for her phone with her other hand. Rachel scrolled through her phone whilst Quinn finished up the last few things she needed to do before they headed to school. She decided that she wanted to get rid of the pink and so booked an appointment with her usual hairdresser to come to the house that afternoon. She then instructed her personal stylist to buy her a whole new wardrobe for public appearances, the punk look would not be adequate for the CEO of a company. She was excited about what the future would bring and what she would be able to accomplish with Rachel by her side. Speaking of Rachel, she instructed her scout to look for dance instructors in the area that were loyal to the Fabrays. The last call she made was to the Fabray’s recruiter. She wanted to start looking for someone who would be Rachel’s permanent security. With a move to New York almost inevitable for the couple come graduation, Quinn wanted to ensure that her fiancée would be safe whenever she couldn’t be with her in the big city.

“Ready to go baby girl?” Quinn asked when she was done and Rachel nodded, pocketing her phone and jumping down from the desk gracefully.

“Totally, we need to go via the atrium though. I left my school bag in there last night.” Rachel explained and Quinn nodded, leading her fiancée towards the front of the house. Things were starting to look up.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Quinn, they’re ready for you in the science block.” Puck spoke up at lunch, interrupting the easy flowing conversation between Rachel and Quinn.

“Okay.” Quinn sighed and stood up. Smiling at Rachel, she bent down in front of her and brought her lips into a slow, soft kiss. “I’ll see you in English Lit baby girl.”

“Bye.” Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn’s lips again, settling back into her chair with a soft sigh.

“Brittany, Mike and Puck with me. Tina stay with Rachel, Sam, keep guard.” Quinn instructed and everyone moved, following Quinn’s orders. Tina smiled and slid into the chair next to Rachel’s.

“How’s it all going at the Fabrays?” The other girl asked, taking one of the strawberries that Rachel offered.

“Well. It’s hard work. I’m expected to learn the entire Fabray family tree back like ten generations on top of school and then there’s wedding planning. I barely see Quinn.” Rachel shrugged and Tina smile sympathetically.

“How’s it going with her though? She’s always really sweet around you.” Tina commented and Rachel smiled, thinking of the girl she was in love with.

“She’s amazing. Although sometimes I feel like a little girl next to her.” Rachel said honestly, knowing that she could talk honestly with her best friend.

“How far have you guys gone?” Tina frowned, concerned for her friend and Rachel bit her lip.

“We haven’t like done it or anything.” Rachel flushed, really not knowing how to talk about sex. She had been very sheltered and protected from the usual teenage gossip.

“Rachel you can talk to me. I’m your best friend. I know she’s probably quite dominating…” Tina trailed off, looking at Rachel in concern as the brunette bit her lip.

“She is but I like that.” Rachel flushed, wanting to talk but at the same time, apprehensive about the way she was feeling.

“Rachel…”

“No, it’s not bad or anything. Listen, I’d never even been kissed before Quinn and now there’s this whole world of sensuality in front of me. I like that Quinn is guiding me through it. I like being told what to do. I’ve been raised to please someone Tina. My whole life, all I’ve ever known is making other people happy. I want to make Quinn happy because that makes me happy. I know you don’t believe it but it does. When she tells me I’m a good girl, it feels likes everything’s alright.”

“And what if she wants to tie you up and spank you? Or beat you? You’re her fiancée, not her submissive or her sex slave for that matter.” Tina pleaded, worried about the power the pink haired mobster had over her best friend.

“What’s a…. Whatever, it’s not like that Tina.” Rachel huffed, looking away but Tina sighed in persistence.

“ _She’s_ like that Rachel. You don’t know what she does to people. She tells you to put your head down and be a good girl. She tells you that your eyes don’t need to see it. She’s a mobster at heart Rachel. It’s only a matter of time before that translates into her personal life too.” The other girl continued, wanting Rachel to understand that she was only trying to look out for her.

“She’s not…”

“Rachel, tell me. Does she call you little? Talk to you like you don’t know anything? Tell you that you’re hers and you just need to trust her?”

Rachel flushed, thinking about how Quinn did all of those things. It was kind of true that she didn’t know anything but she liked it when Quinn asserted her power, it made her feel safe.

“I like it Tina. I know it sounds strange but I like knowing that she has power over me. I like being reminded that she’s going to take care of me. She always stops if I’m uncomfortable. There’s nothing going on that I don’t want to happen.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure Tina. Now come on, I want to work on that last note in ‘So Much Better’.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“Well that was a significantly better day.” Quinn laughed as she pulled her Audi R8 into the garage and Rachel laughed from the passenger seat.

“You can say that again. Thank you for speaking to Mr. Schue about Glee. Singing with him always makes me uncomfortable.” Rachel replied, her face contorting in displeasure.

“No worries Princess.” Quinn smiled and switched off the engine, rushing to open Rachel’s door. As always, she threw the keys to the valet and led Rachel to the elevator but she pressed the button for the atrium rather than the one for her own wing. “Mom gave me explicit instructions to deliver you to her after school. Something about color schemes.”

“Oh okay.” Rachel smiled at the thought of wedding planning, she was truly excited to create the perfect day with Judy. The elevator dinged and the couple exited, heading to Judy’s first floor office. It was significantly bigger than Quinn’s with a conference table in the middle. The matriarch was sat at one end with papers littering the large desk.

“Oh Rachel sweetie, there you are! Thank goodness!” Judy sighed and rushed over, tugging Rachel towards the table. “Now I was thinking blush and gold but now I’m wondering about maybe a gradient…”

“I’ll see you later Rachel.” Quinn interrupted, kissing Rachel on the temple before making to leave the room.

“Oh Quinnie, I sent your guests up to your wing.” Judy called out absent-mindedly as Quinn exited. “Now what do you think? This would be gorgeous with your skin tone…”

Quinn chuckled and headed up to her wing, finding both her hairdresser and personal stylist there. She invited them up to her room and smiled as she took a step towards her future.

::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel sighed as she finally finished up with Judy after three hours of deliberating over colors and then flowers. It was exhausting. She’d then had to complete the few pieces of homework she’d been set that day in front of the matriarch before she was allowed to head up to her and Quinn’s wing.

Figuring that Quinn was probably working, she headed into her room and blasted her music through the speakers, turning on her laptop. She didn’t really have anything specific to do but she found herself scrolling through wedding sites, looking at dresses. Judy had told her that they were all headed to New York for the holidays so they would be buying her wedding dress whilst they were there. It also meant that Rachel needed to choose her bridesmaids so that it could be arranged for them to accompany them on the trip. That, of course, hadn’t been a difficult decision and Judy quickly booked the places for Brittany and Tina.

“I thought you’d be sick of wedding stuff by now.” Quinn’s voice rang out over the music and Rachel yelped.

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” Rachel breathed heavily, closing her laptop before turning to look at her fiancée.

She let out a loud gasp as she took in Quinn’s new look. She looked _incredible._ Her hair was short, blonde, and choppy, falling to rest just above her shoulders although some of the shorter strands hung around her face. The hair accentuated her defined cheekbones and altogether incredible bone structure. She looked mature and in control.

But it wasn’t just the hair that was different. Her tight skinny black jeans remained but Quinn had now paired them with an untucked crisp white shirt, rolled up to the elbows and a daring pair of high black pumps, Rachel could tell they were Loubotin from the red sole peeking around as she rested her weight on one foot.

“Wow.” Rachel breathed ineloquently and Quinn chuckled, turning around slowly.

“You like it? I feel powerful.” Quinn grinned and Rachel nodded.

“You look… Wow…”

Quinn laughed again and walked over towards Rachel, tugging her up into a kiss.

“This is the beginning baby girl, the start of something wonderful for you and me. We’re going to reign like no Fabrays have before.” Quinn husked in her ear and Rachel sighed, leaning into the embrace. Her hands came up and ran through Quinn’s new hair, tugging experimentally on the locks.

“Bring it on.” Rachel grinned and Quinn did too, leaning down to kiss her deeply. They both groaned as Quinn’s hands slid down to Rachel’s ass and began to softly knead the flesh there.

“So fucking perfect.” Quinn growled as they pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily. Quinn stilled her hands and Rachel smiled, leaning against Quinn’s chest.

“I had a rather interesting conversation with Tina earlier.” Rachel finally admitted, pulling strength from the feeling of Quinn’s arms around her.

“Oh yeah?” The newly blonde girl asked, kissing the top of Rachel’s brunette locks.

“She um… she wanted to talk about you and me. I guess she was worried about me.” Rachel kept her head buried in Quinn’s chest, not wanting to look her fiancée in the eye.

“Worried about you how?” Quinn frowned, soothingly running her hands through Rachel’s hair.

“Um, worried about me because you might be um… overpowering me um… you know…” Rachel trialed off, feeling her face flush bright red and Quinn smiled, kissing the top of Rachel’s head again.

“Sexually?” The blonde asked and Rachel released a sigh of relief that Quinn had caught on to what she was trying to say.

“Yes.”

“And do you think I am?” Quinn asked, stepping back slightly and forcing Rachel to look in her eyes. The little brunette immediately looked away, her face bright red but Quinn caught her chin in her hand and forced her eyes back on her own hazel ones. “No baby girl, look at me.”

“Um yes but I like it.” Rachel said quietly, biting her lip as Quinn’s mouth slid up into a smirk.

“Oh yeah baby girl? You like it when I tell you what to do? When I tell you how to please me?” Quinn grinned and caressed Rachel’s cheek with such pressure that the girl groaned and let her head fall back. “Tell me princess.”

“I ugh… I like being your good girl. I like doing what you tell me to and I like it when you talk to me.” Rachel explained, groaning as Quinn’s hands slipped down to massage her throat.

“I’ll keep that in mind, my sweet, sweet girl.” Quinn smirked and tugged Rachel sharply into her, kissing her harshly and deeply. Rachel groaned and keened into the kiss, rising onto her toes and pressing her body into Quinn’s.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on Rachel’s door and Quinn growled, softly holding Rachel into her side.

“What is it?” The blonde girl shouted and the door opened to reveal a flushed and embarrassed looking maid.

“I’m sorry ma’am. Mrs Fabray sent me to tell you that it’s time for dinner.” The poor girl muttered, her head downturned towards her shoes.

Quinn sighed heavily. “Thank you Maisie. Come on princess."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months passed quickly with school taking over and Senior Year becoming harder than ever. Rachel was being pulled in a million different directions with taking on new responsibilities, wedding planning and maintaining her GPA. Quinn was also feeling the strain with the extra workload of her takeover of the company. She was being rushed through her education, her father desperate to prove that she was worthy to take over even if she didn’t have a degree. That meant extra lessons and online courses with him every night. It was exhausting and neither of the girls felt like they had any time for each other.

It was because of this that they were both very glad when the start of their Christmas break rolled around and they were prepared to head straight to the airport when school let out. They’d been excused from school a week earlier than everyone else and were headed to New York to celebrate the holidays and Rachel’s birthday as well as to complete some business. Santana was taking Puck, Brittany and Tina to the airport but Judy and Russell showed up in the family limo, parking right outside the school door.

“Let’s go girls, NYC awaits!” Russell boomed as he stepped out of the limo, his arms wide. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and giggled slightly before making their way into the car.

“See you at the airport Lopez!” Quinn yelled over her shoulder and gently tugged Rachel into the car, grinning at the sight of a butt hurt looking Finn.

The ride to the airport didn’t take long and Judy filled Rachel’s time squealing about the shopping in New York and how excited she was to see her eldest daughter again. Before the young girl knew it, they were pulling up directly onto the runway and the Fabray private jet was there, looming in all its glory.

Rachel had only been on the jet once when Russell had flown the most trusted members of his clan to Hawaii for a week long vacation when Rachel was eleven. The jet was the exemplification of the Fabray’s wealth. It seated up to thirty people and was regularly updated so it was one of the best in the country.

Russell handed his wife out of the car and Quinn extended her hand to Rachel, smiling when her fiancée accepted it with a pretty smile.

“You okay?” Quinn asked once they were both stood outside, looking up at the looming aircraft.

“Yes, just a little nervous. Your parents have been reminding me of the attention that you receive when in New York and I don’t want to embarrass you or them.” Rachel replied honestly, smiling when Quinn wrapped an arm around her waist and directed her towards the jet.

“You could never embarrass me baby girl, you’re perfect,” Quinn reassured her and gripped her hand tightly as they made their way up the steps of the plane.

“Good afternoon Miss Fabray, I just need to see some ID.” The impeccable dress man stood at the door of the aircraft smiled at Quinn and Rachel.

“Of course Jacob, here.” Quinn smiled and pulled both her and Rachel’s driving licenses out of her wallet in her pocket.

“Thank you, Miss Fabray. Welcome, Miss Berry. Please do not hesitate to ask me if you need anything at all.” The man smiled and Rachel nodded with a small thanks.

“Come on Princess.” Quinn smiled and led her inside the plane. The interior was decorated modernly with the best furnishings money could buy. Plush leather seats and couches lined the compartments of the plane and Quinn led Rachel down past the main cabin, down a small corridor to a private one. “Here.”

Rachel gasped as she stepped inside. Two of the same plush leather seats sat facing each other across a table but the cabin was also equipped with a seatbelted love seat in the same material and a long couch. A large TV screen covered one of the walls and a small bar covered the one opposite.

“Sit here my love. Take off won’t be long.” Quinn smiled and led her over to the loveseat. Rachel complied and smiled as Quinn sat next to her. She grabbed the two ends of the seatbelt and attached them across Rachel’s lap, tightening it so it sat flush. She then fastened her own seat belt and took Rachel’s hand, lifting it to kiss the back of her palm.

“Do you like flying?” Rachel questioned, crossing her legs so she was sat primly and she faced Quinn with a smile.

“I don’t mind it. It’s much nicer having space like this. I’m sure if we flew commercial, I would probably have a different opinion of it.” The blonde chuckled and Rachel smiled, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

“I haven’t really flown before. There was that vacation when I was eleven but I don’t really remember it. We normally drive to New York or take the train.” Rachel explained, reveling in the way Quinn pulled her close.

“Let me know if you need anything Princess.” Quinn smiled and kissed her hair.

A knock came on the cabin door and it opened to reveal Jacob. “Sorry to interrupt Miss Fabray, Miss Berry. We’re due to take off in two minutes.”

“Thank you, Jacob.” Quinn smiled and he nodded, shutting the door quickly. “Here we go.”

The flight itself wasn’t bad at all. Rachel discovered that she didn’t mind flying at all although she agreed with Quinn that flying commercial would most likely be a very different experience. Once they were safely in the air, Jacob brought them food and Quinn led Rachel over to the table. Inside of sitting opposite her, she tugged Rachel into her lap and passed the seatbelt over them both.

“I thought we didn’t need the seatbelt anymore?” Rachel frowned and Quinn smiled, kissing her temple.

“I’m not taking any risks when it comes to your safety baby girl. Here.” Quinn smiled and lifted a fork full of lasagna to Rachel’s mouth. They languidly passed the next forty five minutes feeding each other and reveling in the fact that they finally had time to spend together. Just as Quinn fed Rachel the last spoonful of dessert, another knock came at the door.

“Sorry again. Miss Berry, Mrs. Fabray is requesting your presence in Cabin 3 and Miss Fabray, your father wishes to see you in Cabin 1.” Jacob nodded and the girls sighed, standing up.

“Jacob, please show Miss Berry where to go. Mom probably wants to preen you to perfection my love. Shouldn’t take long. Put a seat belt on.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel quickly, sending her off with a soft swat to her behind.

“Here we are Miss Berry.” Jacob smiled and rapped lightly on the door before opening it for Rachel.

“Ah Rachel darling, there you are. Thank you, Jacob.” Judy smiled and the man nodded before closing the door. “Come here my sweet.”

Rachel complied and made her way over to where Judy was sat with two other women that Rachel vaguely recognized as her makeup artist and her stylist.

“As you know, New York is a high profile place and we are high profile people. We need to make sure you are ready from the moment we leave the plane. I’m afraid my dear that this trip is going to involve a lot of cameras and questions. I trust that you will answer them politely and conduct yourself as you have been trained to do.” The Fabray matriarch said with the infamous raised eyebrow. She kept Rachel standing in front of her and the girl squirmed slightly under the harsh gaze. Rachel knew that this was the time where all her training was going to come into play.

“Of course Mrs. Fabray. I shan’t embarrass you.” Rachel nodded and Judy smiled, taking Rachel’s hand.

“I know you won’t my dear, you’re exquisite. Now take a seat and Paige and Carrie will preen you to perfection.” Judy winked and Rachel complied, gracefully settling into one of the chairs. She fastened the seatbelt and Judy raised an eyebrow.

“I promised Quinn.” Rachel blushed and Judy laughed, reaching over to rub her knee affectionately.

“Ah, the overprotective Fabrays.” The mother laughed and Rachel giggled, sitting back and letting the women go to work.

Half an hour later, Rachel was ready. Her hair had been loosely curled and her makeup was complete with light eyes and a nude lip which all emphasized her innocence. She’d been dressed in a gray wool skirt and black jumper with thick black tights and heeled long black boots. A knee length black coat with gorgeous gold detailing hung waiting for their descent along with a black infinity scarf and knitted gray gloves.

“Ah, now you’re the picture of a Fabray. Tell me my dear, where do you walk?” Judy asked, ensuring that Rachel remembered everything she’d been taught. Paige and Carrie left, claiming that they needed to look over Mrs Fabray’s looks for the trip but didn’t wish to disturb the family.

“Two paces behind Quinn unless she requests otherwise,” Rachel stated with a nod, breathing deeply.

“And when do you speak?”

“Only when spoken to.”

“Good. Keep your eyes down, do not engage with the press and never do anything in public without explicit permission from Quinn. Understood?” Judy stated and Rachel nodded.

“Yes, Mrs. Fabray.” She replied politely and Judy smiled, crossing the cabin to kiss her on the forehead.

“This is what you’ve been trained for my dear. You’re ready.” She smiled before leaving the cabin in pursuit of a drink. Rachel removed her phone and began scrolling through it when Quinn’s head appeared in the door.

“Well don’t you look stunning.” The blonde spoke and Rachel started slightly, her head flying up to look at Quinn.

“I swear, you’re as quiet as a mouse!” Rachel lamented, holding her hand to her heart.

“Sorry gorgeous comes with the territory. Are you ready?” She asked, settling down into the seat next to her and taking her hand.

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel said confidently and Quinn smiled, raising her hand to kiss the back of it.

“You’ll keep Tina and Brittany with you at all times as well as the extra security you’ll meet when we get there. Daddy may have one of the biggest empires in the country but he didn’t build it by making friends. There are people in this city who don’t like us and they will use you to get to us. Do you understand?” Quinn asked, fixing Rachel with an unusual stern expression.

“Yes, Quinn,” Rachel replied, her voice wavering slightly.

“I’m not saying this to scare you sweet girl. I just need you to know.” Quinn reassured her and kissed her softly. Rachel hummed into the kiss and tried to move closer.

“Huh!” She cried out as her seatbelt and the chair restricted her. Quinn chuckled and undid the belt before transferring Rachel to her lap, fastening the seatbelt around them both.

“There close and safe.” Quinn smiled and kissed her again. Rachel hummed again and shifted closer so that she was rubbing up against Quinn. After a while, she pulled back and giggled slightly at the pout on Quinn’s face.

“Your mother will kill me if I mess up this makeup,” Rachel explained and Quinn laughed, wrapping her arms around her waist languidly.

“She’s quite the tyrant that mother of mine.”

It didn’t take long for them to land safely at LaGuardia and as soon as they were safely near the terminal, Judy came hustling in, trying to make sure that everything was organized.

“Rachel put on those winter layers. You’ll freeze otherwise and I’ll have to explain to your fathers that I allowed their daughter to catch hyperthermia!” Judy exclaimed hyperbolically and Quinn laughed.

“Calm down Mom. Come here Princess.” She smiled and helped Rachel into her coat. She looped the scarf around her neck before doing up the zip, buttons and belt. She then slowly slipped the gloves over Rachel’s hands and the smaller girl giggled slightly at the way Quinn’s fingers danced over her own. “There all set.”

“Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel flushed slightly and Quinn chuckled, lifting her chin with her hand to peck her softly on the lips.

“Come along dear. Quinn, go find your father.” Judy ordered and Quinn rolled her eyes, kissing Rachel again before slipping out of the cabin. Judy waited a moment before leading Rachel the same way Quinn had gone.

Puck and Santana stood just behind Quinn along with Russell’s security. Quinn was talking to her father as she pulled on her own coat and scarf over her jumper and tight black jeans. Judy led Rachel over to where Tina and Brittany were stood with Judy’s security. Rachel smiled at her friends who grinned back.

Quinn gave a loud cough and the girls straightened up, looking every bit the professionals.

“Look at me, dear,” Judy ordered and Rachel complied, standing obediently as Quinn’s mother checked over every single aspect of her appearance. “Perfect. Keep those eyes down for me and you’ll be excellent.”

“Yes, Mrs. Fabray,” Rachel answered and Judy smiled, kissing her hairline quickly.

The door opened and the family exited, heading straight into the terminal. Rachel employed every aspect of her training. She kept her eyes down, her posture straight and ensured that she remained in step with Judy and a respectful distance from Quinn and Russell.

Once they passed security, which was merely a case of their IDs being checked, they headed outside and that was when the cameras started flashing. The bright lights dazzled Rachel and Tina and Brittany moved in to flank her sides, directing her over to the limo that was awaiting the family. Reporters were yelling at Rachel from every direction, asking questions about who she was and why she had been chosen as Quinn’s fiancée.

She heaved a sigh once she was inside the car and was grateful when Quinn immediately pulled her into her arms. “Good girl my love, you were incredible,” Quinn reassured her and held her close, knowing that the cameras were overwhelming for someone as sheltered as Rachel.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that many people ever!” She breathed out and Quinn, Russell, and Judy chuckled.

“You handled yourself very well Rachel. If I was doubtful about my choice for Quinn, I wouldn’t be after that performance.” Russell smiled kindly and Rachel flushed, looking down at her feet.

“Thank you, sir.” She answered politely, glancing up at Russell who chuckled at her.

“Absolutely exquisite.” Quinn grinned and peppered Rachel’s face with kisses, laughing as Rachel giggled at the sensation.

“Quinn, your mother and I have a surprise for you.” Russell said rather seriously and both girls sat up straight, paying attention to the mobster. He produced two sets of keys and handed the girls a set each. “I purchased the penthouse in the block next to ours, it’s all yours.”

Quinn gasped, looking up at her father with wide eyes. “Daddy…”

“Nothing but the best for my best girls.” He winked at them both but both were still gaping.

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Quinn trailed off but Rachel caught her composure first.

“Thank you, Sir, you already do so much for me.” Rachel smiled and Russell smiled back affectionately at her.

“You deserve it, young lady.” Russell winked and Rachel blushed, her eyes downturned again. “As do you, Quinn.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Quinn finally managed, still amazed at this display of trust from her father.

It didn’t take long for them to pull up to the new building and both girls kissed the Fabray parents, promising to let them know when they’d settled in.

Quinn climbed out and waved away the doorman offering his hand to Rachel and instead offered her own, grinning when Rachel took it to effortlessly glide out of the car. There were more cameras and Quinn tucked Rachel into her side as she led her inside.

“Miss Fabray, welcome. My name is Thomas, I’m the doorman for the building. Do not hesitate to call if you need anything at all.” The doorman said charmingly and Quinn nodded, still holding Rachel tightly.

“Thank you. Please send the luggage up with my security, they should be arriving in around ten minutes.” Quinn nodded and the doorman did too, explaining that her instructions would be followed to the letter.

The blonde led her fiancée into the private elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse after sliding the key labeled ‘ _elevator’_ into the space for it. Rachel stayed happily curled up against Quinn’s side as she unlocked the gate that led them into the apartment.

The apartment spanned two floors with an extraordinary amount of space. It boasted a fully equipped and furnished kitchen, a library and a private gym to name a few of the features. It had bedrooms enough to house both Rachel and Quinn with the entire junior inner circle having a room each.

The star of the apartment however was the master bedroom. It took up the majority of the second floor with only a large office and an empty room joining it. The bedroom had the largest bed Rachel had ever seen, a walk in wardrobe for them both and a living area that could be separated off by sliding glass doors.

“I’ll take the room downstairs,” Quinn stated, kissing Rachel’s temple as she saw the look of amazement on Rachel’s face.

“No Quinn, I couldn’t…” Rachel trailed off, not wanting to be greedy when she wouldn’t be standing where she was if it wasn’t for Quinn.

“Nonsense baby girl, you love the room and I love you. It all makes sense in my head.” Quinn chuckled but Rachel bit her lip.

“You know, there is a solution.” Rachel said quietly, moving to perch on the end of the bed.

“And what’s that Princess?” Quinn asked absentmindedly, looking around at the room that she’d already resigned to not be hers.

“We could share it. Neither of us needs this much space.” Rachel’s voice was quiet and calculating as Quinn spun round to look at her fiancée in astonishment. Of course, she had considered that solution but had written it off, wanting to protect Rachel’s innocence.

“Rachel, are you sure?” Quinn asked, sitting down next to the girl who bit her lip.

“I’m not saying I want to do _that_ but I think it would make me feel closer to you and I’d like that.” Rachel picked her words carefully, meeting Quinn’s eyes with an honest gaze and saw pure adoration reflected in the hazel eyes looking back at her.

“I’d like that too baby girl and I promise, I will never pressure you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Quinn said and the intense look in her eyes made Rachel’s stomach flutter.

“I know Quinn, I love you.” She smiled and tugged her fiancée into a kiss, humming at the natural way their lips moved against each other.

“I love you too, my love.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The next morning, they were awoken by Puck banging on the door, telling them that Russell and Judy would be downstairs with the car in half an hour as they were headed for lunch at Frannie’s.

They had both groaned but had moved to comply, showering and dressing quickly. Quinn donned a tight black sweater, her usual skin tight black jeans and a pair of red heels whilst Rachel opted for a pretty lace red dress with ¾ length sleeves paired with black heels. They bundled up in their winter layers and headed downstairs, slipping past the photographers into the car.

“How’s the apartment?” Russell asked after they’d greeted one another and settled in for the ride across to Frannie’s house.

“Gorgeous. Thank you so much, Daddy.” Quinn smiled appreciatively and Russell grinned at his heir.

“Only the best for my girls.” He repeated his line from yesterday and Quinn chuckled, wrapping her arm around Rachel.

“Have you spoken to Fran?” Quinn asked her mother and smiled at the excitement that crossed Judy’s face. She knew her mother truly had missed her older sister and Quinn was looking forward to seeing her again as well.

“I called her this morning. She’s doing well but the baby’s been kicking a lot and keeping her up at night. She’s very excited to see you all though, and meet Rachel properly.” Judy grinned and reached over to pat Rachel on the knee. The brunette smiled and nodded courteously, feeling a little nervous about properly meeting the older Fabray.

Frannie had always been the mellower of the two siblings; she had never wanted to rule. It was evident from an early age that her main ambition was wifehood and Judy had been more than happy to instruct her in that field. Where Quinn was harsh and sarcastic, Frannie was soft and sweet. Her husband, the heir to one of New York’s biggest gangs, had fallen in love with her at first sight and that love had only deepened when he discovered her sweet personality.

The Fabray car pulled up to the large townhouse and a butler appeared, opening the door. Russell and Quinn slid out first, turning to offer their hands to their wife and fiancée respectively.

“Right this way Sir.” The butler addressed Russell and led them into the house. They entered a lounge area to see Frannie sat on the couch, a large baby bump protruding from her stomach. She was the spitting image of Quinn with her long blonde hair and distinct facial features.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed when she saw her father and forced herself up, waddling over to pull Russell into a hug.

“There’s my little flower. Look at you!” The mobster cried and hugged his eldest daughter tightly.

“Mom.” She smiled and squealed as Judy rushed forward, trapping her daughter in a hug.

“Oh, I missed you my little Fran bear.” Judy grinned, stepping back to place her hands on the baby bump. “You’ve gotten so big since you last sent pictures!”

“I know! I can’t believe I’ve still got another two months! He’s going to be big, just like his father.” Frannie chuckled before turning to Quinn. “Quinnie, hi.”

“Hi, Fran.” Quinn smiled lovingly and accepted the hug offered by her sister.

“You look stunning. The pink was cute but this is more fitting.” Frannie commented, tugging slightly on her sister’s hair and giggling as her hand was swatted away. “And this must be Rachel. Ah yes, I do remember you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baker.” Rachel smiled demurely and extended her hand, her eyes downcast.

“What manners! Goodness, it’s Frannie please Rachel and I’m a hugger.” Frannie laughed and tugged a slightly shocked Rachel into her arms.

Quinn chuckled and wrapped an arm around her fiancée when her sister released her.

“She’s a keeper, Quinn,” Frannie commented, looking Rachel up and down as the brunette blushed slightly.

“Tell me something I don’t know Fran.” Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Lunch was a lovely affair with Judy and Frannie dominating the conversation. Judy was desperate to question her daughter about everything they’d missed since they’d seen her last. Quinn made Rachel chuckle when she leaned over to whisper in her ear, “You’d think she didn’t own a cell phone.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The first major public event they were due to attend took place that evening. Russell had decided to throw an engagement party for the girls. Quinn had argued with him over it, telling him that he was throwing Rachel in at the deep end. She didn’t think it was fair that their first event was one where all eyes would be on her but Russell fought back, stating that everyone would be looking at Rachel no matter what and if they could control that first, it would be better for them all.

Rachel was whisked away when they returned from lunch by Judy’s personal team along with Brittany and Tina. Quinn’s own personal team arrived around three and Quinn moved into one of the guest rooms so as to not disturb Rachel whilst she got ready.

As the clock chimed half past six, Quinn smiled as she looked in the mirror. Her stylist had selected a crisp white pantsuit which was perfectly tailored to her body. The pants tapered down to fit around her ankle, allowing her to show off the Louboutin red shoes that encased her feet. Her blonde locks had been curled around her head and fell messily and the look was finished with intense eye makeup and a stark red lip. She felt powerful and for the first time in a long time, she felt beautiful.

“Looking good Fabray,” Santana called as Quinn walked out into the foyer. Her best friend was dressed in a tight leather dress that may well have been a second skin and looked positively sinful.

“Could say the same about you, Lopez.” Quinn grinned and grabbed a bottle of water, glugging down almost half of it in one go.

“Go easy there Q.” Puck laughed, looking dapper in his tuxedo and bow tie and Quinn laughed.

“It’s water Puckerman, I’ll be fine.”

“She’s coming!” Tina squealed, appearing with Brittany at the top of the stairs and both girls squealed as they ran quickly down them. A feat that was impressive in their heels. Tina was dressed in a black floor length dress with lace cut outs and Brittany was sporting a deep green floor length gown.

They danced over to their partners who complimented them but Quinn’s attention was on the stairs. She listened with rapt attention to the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Nothing could have prepared her for Rachel when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

The tanned beauty was encased in a sparkling champagne colored dress. The neckline cut daringly down to the start of her ribs, hinting at the wonders of Rachel’s body that only Quinn encountered. A waistband held it tight around her lithe middle before the fabric floated down to the floor, catching the light as it danced around her legs. Her hair had been left down but parted to the side, sweeping her bangs to the side so they joined the rest of her chocolate locks which were styled in loose waves. Her makeup was very natural, highlighting her natural grace and beauty. Sparkling shoes peeped out from the bottom of the dress as she began her descent down the stairs.

As she neared the bottom, Quinn almost jolted into action and extended a hand to her fiancée to assist her down the last few steps. “You’re the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen.” Quinn murmured lowly and tugged her in closely, planting a kiss right behind Rachel’s ear in a way that made the small girl squirm. Rachel’s eyes fell to the floor with a blush and Quinn chuckled. “Now now little one, I paid you a compliment. We’ve spoken about this.”

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up to meet Quinn’s desire filled eyes. “Thank you, Quinn.” She said as lowly as her fiancée, utterly amazed by the feelings running through her body.

“Such a good girl, and all mine.” Quinn husked and nipped Rachel’s ear lightly with her teeth, smirking at the way the girl’s knees buckled. She caught her with an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead tenderly. “I can’t wait to show you off tonight.”

“Q? We gotta go. Your car’s downstairs.” Puck interrupted and Quinn growled at him but took the thick wrap Tina was offering to Rachel.

“It’s a good thing this event is indoors Princess, else these skinny little arms of yours would freeze.” Quinn chuckled, wrapping it tightly around Rachel before taking her own coat from Santana. “Right, let’s go.”

She directed Rachel outside with an arm around her waist, pulling her close once they stepped outside and the cameras started flashing. Puck and Santana parted the crowds and the couple slid into the car, the doors shutting loudly behind them.

“Okay?” Quinn asked as she fastened the seatbelt around Rachel and the brunette nodded to reassure her fiancée.

“It gets easier each time,” Rachel explained and Quinn nodded in understanding, kissing her temple.

“I got you something.” Quinn grinned and produced a box out of her coat that was unmistakably Tiffany’s blue.

“Quinn…” Rachel sighed. “You’ve already given me so much and it’s two days before my birthday.”

“Hey, we’ve been through this. It’s my money…”

“And if you want to drape me in diamonds you will.” Rachel finished, completing the sentence that Quinn had to repeat each time she’d given Rachel a gift.

“Please open it.” Quinn grinned and Rachel did too, undoing the ribbon and pulling off the lid. She gasped at the diamond bracelet that sat inside. Four pear shaped diamonds sat around each round diamond, creating a flower shape and this pattern was interrupted by marquise diamonds. This continued the whole way around the bracelet so it sparkled in the car’s soft indoor lights.

“It’s… it’s beautiful.” Rachel gasped and Quinn smiled, kissing her temple.

“Just like you. Here baby, let me put it on.” The blonde smiled sweetly and extracted the bracelet, attaching it around Rachel’s small wrist. “Perfect.”

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Rachel said adoringly, staring up at Quinn with utter devotion and Quinn sank into it, tugging her close to connect their lips in a deep kiss.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I’m very grateful and excited to be taking over the company after I graduate in the summer. It’s what I have been trained to do ever since my father selected me as his heir and I’m very eager to put my training into practice.” Quinn smiled as she spoke to some of her father’s friends once the party was fully underway. The large country house outside of the city was perfect for the event and the large hall was full of the Fabray connections, mingling with each other and eyeing up the newest edition to one of the country’s most notorious families. Quinn had lost sight of Rachel about five minutes after they arrived when she’d been whisked again by Judy and Frannie to be introduced to Judy’s circle of wives.

“You’ve always been a smart girl Quinn, we’re very excited to see what you’ll do.” Shannon Bieste smiled at her and Quinn nodded in thanks.

“Is that fiancée of yours here tonight? I’d love to be properly introduced to her.” Thomas St James asked, smiling at Quinn. He had always hoped that he may form an alliance between his own clan and the Fabrays by virtue of his son and one of the Fabray daughters but it was out of the question once Frannie was married as Quinn had been betrothed to Rachel before the girl was even born.

“Of course, Puck, go and find Rachel, please. Mr. St James would like to meet her.” Quinn spoke lowly to her security and Puck nodded, slinking off between the people in pursuit of the new Fabray princess.

“I heard your father purchased a new penthouse for you,” Bieste mentioned and Quinn smiled.

“He has been most kind. It is in the building next to the one he already owns and run by the same man who my father trusts. He is hoping that it will become me and my fiancée’s permanent residence when we move here after graduation.” Quinn smiled and the other two nodded.

“It’s a smart move; investment property is a very intelligent way to make money. Not that you Fabrays need it at all.” St James winked and Quinn chuckled.

“Pardon me. Quinn?” A small voice sounded and Quinn turned to see Rachel stood there, looking as exquisite as she did when Quinn first saw her earlier that evening.

“There you are sweet girl, I apologize that I lost you but my mother and sister seemed to sweep you away. Are you alright?” Quinn asked, stroking a thumb over her smooth cheek.

“Yes Quinn, thank you.” Rachel smiled and Quinn chuckled slightly, drawing her close with an arm around her waist. She noticed that Rachel relegated back to her strict manners when in public and it was adorable.

“My love, this is Shannon Bieste and Thomas St James. They’re friends of my father’s. Shannon, Thomas, this is my fiancée, Miss Rachel Berry.” Quinn smiled proudly, releasing Rachel with a kiss to her temple.

“Ms. Bieste, Mr. St James, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Rachel said reverently as she curtsied gracefully and both of the mobsters hummed in approval.

“You too Rachel. Quinn, her manners are simply exquisite. Tell me Rachel, who taught you?” Bieste inquired and Rachel smiled with a light blush.

“My father ma’am and I’m also very grateful to Mrs. Fabray for the instruction that she has given me since Quinn proposed,” Rachel answered and the two mobsters shared an impressed look at her eloquence.

“And is this your first visit to New York?” St James asked and Rachel smiled, glancing up at him quickly.

“No sir, I’ve visited a few times previously with my family,” Rachel explained and St James nodded.

“Rachel’s parents are my father’s most trusted lawyers,” Quinn explained and wrapped her arm back around Rachel’s waist.

“Now that you mention it, I do remember Russell mentioning the name Berry.” Bieste nodded and Quinn smiled. She knew the woman didn’t but the small gangs were so desperate to brown nose the Fabrays.

Her good mood, however, was ruined when she spotted Brittany on the dance floor, clearly not even paying attention to Rachel.

“Excuse me,” Quinn growled and Rachel looked up at her with a frown. She gave her fiancée a short shake of her head and hissed at Puck and Tina not to let Rachel out of their sight. She then grabbed Santana and ordered her to bring Brittany to the foyer.

“Quinn come on, this is all a misunderstanding.” Santana lamented as she led Brittany to Quinn who was fuming at the blonde girl.

“Lopez this doesn’t concern you, keep watch,” Quinn growled and Santana rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn’t protect her girlfriend. “Pierce, what is your job here?”

“To keep Rachel safe ma’am,” Brittany said under her breath and Quinn’s anger flared.

“What did you say? Speak up you incompetent girl!” She yelled and Brittany flinched.

“My job is to keep Rachel safe ma’am,” Brittany said louder this time and Quinn sighed.

“Could you explain to me how you were doing that from the dance floor?” Quinn asked venomously with her infamous raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t,” Brittany said quietly, looking down at her feet in shame.

“So you saw fit to abandon your post and put my fiancée in danger. What for? Fun for yourself?” Quinn growled and Brittany flushed, tears welling up in her eyes. “Tell me Brittany, am I a cruel leader?”

“Pardon ma’am?” The small blonde asked with a frown.

“It’s a simple question. Do I allow you to see your family, spend time with your girlfriend, do the things that you enjoy?” Quinn pressed, watching as realization dawned on the girl.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am.”

“Does it seem so awful to you that I ask you to ensure my fiancée is safe for two weeks whilst we are in New York?”

“No ma’am.”

“You know Brittany, there are lots of members who are dying to be a part of my inner circle. Members who would do anything to serve my family to the best of their ability.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Get out of my sight.”

“Ma’am?”

“Get out of my fucking sight! I obviously can’t trust you to look after Rachel or bring honor to the Fabray name. So you can leave Brittany. I don’t wish to see you for the duration of this trip. Rachel is no longer your professional concern. Her personal feelings are her own and I shall respect that as I know the two of you share a bond. But if I so much as lay eyes on you for the rest of this trip without an adequate reason from Rachel, I will rip you to pieces myself. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Get the fuck out of here. Lopez, you may escort her back.” Quinn said dismissively and stormed back into the hall, heading straight for the bar. The bartender placed a rum and coke on the bar in front of her and she swung it back, slamming the glass on the bar before walking towards where she could see Rachel chatting to Puck and Tina.

“Quinn?” Rachel frowned as she was tugged into a tight embrace by the blonde haired mobster.

“Do not leave my side, understand me?” Quinn growled, still annoyed by the incompetence of her members.

“Of course Quinn.” Rachel complied and reached up, running her hands through Quinn’s hair in the way that she knew always calmed her down.

“Rachel my dear! Russell is insisting that you sing!” Judy laughed as she approached her soon to be daughter-in-law.

“Your voice is as exquisite as the rest of you Rachel, I must have my friends hear you.” Russell pushed and Rachel turned to look at Quinn who nodded with a small smile.

“Excellent!” Judy exclaimed before Rachel even opened her mouth and tugged her towards the small stage.

Russell climbed up and extended his hand to Rachel who gracefully stepped up and thanked him. A quiet hush settled over the guests and Rachel blushed slightly as all eyes landed on her.

“Thank you to you all for attending tonight. It is always a pleasure coming to New York and as a family, we are very grateful that we got to introduce you to our newest addition, Miss Rachel Berry. I have asked Miss Berry to grace us with a demonstration of one of her many talents and I hope you will join me in welcoming her to our family.” Russell smiled and kissed Rachel’s forehead before stepping down.

The small brunette quickly whispered to the band and smiled shyly at the gathered crowd as the music began to play.

_“O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,_  
It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth.   
Long lay the world in sin and error pining,   
'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth.”

Rachel began her song and Quinn stared completely encompassed by her fiancée’s stunning voice. Her eyes were closed as she sang and she focused only on the words leaving her mouth. The crowd was enraptured from the first note and those who had not already met the new Fabray princess immediately fell for her charm.

_“A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.”_

Her tone was beautiful as she continued, letting the music and the words flow over her. It was like an out of body experience and the crowd watched silently, reveling in the perfection they were hearing. __  
  
“Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices!   
O night divine, O night when Christ was born;   
O night divine, O night, O night Divine.”

The high notes flowed out of Rachel flawlessly and Quinn watched in wonder that this perfect woman was truly hers. __  
  
“Truly He taught us to love one another;   
His law is love and His gospel is peace.   
Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother;   
And in His name, all oppression shall cease.   
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,   
Let all within us praise His holy name.”

The sparkles on her dress caught the light and she looked truly like an angel as she stood on the stage and belted out a wonderfully religious song.

_“Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices!_  
O night divine, O night when Christ was born;   
O night divine, O night, O night Divine.”

Quinn watched in awe as Rachel belted out the last chorus, seemingly not breathing as she hit note after note. Once she finished, the crowd went wild but Rachel merely blushed and whispered a soft thank you into the microphone.

Quinn rushed forwards to hand her fiancée down from the stage and once Rachel’s feet were on the ground, she lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. “You are the most incredible woman I have ever met.”

Rachel flushed and her gaze fell down to her shoes in humility but Quinn merely continued to gaze at her with pure adoration. She couldn’t believe how perfect her fiancée truly was.

The rest of the evening was spent receiving compliments. In the usual way, her father’s friends complimented Quinn for having such a talented fiancée rather than Rachel for actually possessing the talents which irked the heir slightly but Rachel reassured her that it was fine by her and joked that Quinn’s would probably be very irritated if they had been directed at her as she would have been looking at her feet all night.

By midnight, Rachel was almost dead on her feet and her cheeks hurt from smiling politely all night. Quinn noticed the way she was slowly moving and her distracted state with a low smile.

“Tired princess?” Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, hiding her face from the room as she yawned. “Come on, one last round for farewells and then we’ll get you home.”

Rachel didn’t know how she made it through the last round of smiling and nodding but she was finally in the town car with Quinn.

Quinn chuckled as Rachel keened into her like a cat as the car zoomed back towards Park Avenue. The small brunette drifted off with her head resting against Quinn’s breast and long pale fingers ran through her hair.

“Come on little one, last little bit.” Quinn whispered in her ear when they pulled up outside the building and Rachel groaned but complied. The blonde tucked her fiancée tightly into her side and turned her tired eyes away from the flashing cameras of the paparazzi.

Once safely inside the elevator, Rachel lulled against Quinn again and the mobster chuckled, scooping her up so that she was holding her tightly against him.

“Quinn…” Rachel frowned, not wanting to be a burden but Quinn merely hushed her, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead and the brunette let her eyes droop, turning into the feeling of her fiancée.

“That’s it baby girl, just relax.” Quinn whispered just before the doors of the elevator pinged open and she entered the penthouse. She headed straight for their room, carefully placing the small girl down on the bed before setting to work. She stripped off her shoes and jewellery and wiped her face of makeup before heading into the closet to find a nightgown. She extracted a silk white one and carefully changed the girl with Rachel moving an arm when asked. She then tugged back the comforter and slid Rachel inside, kissing her lovingly on the forehead. “Good night my darling, sleep well.”

“You’re not coming to bed?” Rachel pouted adorably and Quinn felt her heart melt.

“I’ve just got to deal with something. Get some sleep princess, I’ll be there when you wake up.” Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead again, letting her hand caress her tan cheek for a moment before she left the room to head to her office to get on top of the work she’d neglected for the past couple of days. She was happy to sort through the urgent matters whilst Rachel slept, knowing that her gorgeous wife to be was safe and happy.

An hour later, she yawned loudly and headed to bed, changing into a pair of silk pyjamas and cuddling up to Rachel. She smiled as the small beauty turned into her and snuggled her head into her chest before she drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ugh. Is that yours or mine?” Quinn groaned as they were both awakened by the sound of a phone ringing loudly. Rachel turned to look where her phone was sat on the bedside table and sure enough, it was lit up and vibrating.

“Me, it’s your mother. Hang on.” She grabbed the phone and slipped out onto the balcony, gasping as the cold air hit her. “Judy, good morning.”

“Good morning Rachel. Sorry if I woke you.” The matriarch replied and Rachel smiled, wrapping her free hand around herself in an attempt to warm up.

“No worries, it was probably time to get up anyway.” Rachel chuckled and smiled as the door opened. Quinn appeared holding a silk robe and a blanket.

“I was just calling to remind you that our appointment at Kleinfeld is at three this afternoon. I’ll be outside in the car at two.” Judy stated and Rachel transferred the phone to her other hand so that Quinn could slide the robe up her other hand.

“Of course Judy.” She replied politely as Quinn tied the sash tightly before draping the blanket over her shoulders. She mimed ‘thank you’ to Quinn who smiled and kissed her cheek, snuggling into her with her arms around Rachel’s lithe waist.

“Don’t forget the correct underwear.” Judy reminded her and Rachel flushed as Quinn chuckled, her close proximity meaning that she could hear her mother.

“I won’t. Thank you, Judy.” They said their goodbyes and Rachel sighed, relaxing back into Quinn who smiled and peppered kisses along where Rachel’s neck met her shoulders.

“What time is it?” Quinn asked, gesturing to her phone.

“Nine.” Rachel yawned, still rather exhausted from the party the night before.

“What do you say to getting some brunch before Mom whisks you away to the land of taffeta and lace?” The blonde inquired and Rachel smiled, rubbing her eyes.

“I say it sounds like an excellent idea.” The brunette smiled and turned her head so that she could lightly capture Quinn’s lips. “I’ll jump in the shower.”

Quinn followed Rachel back inside, placing the blanket back on the chair she’d picked it up from and leaving the brunette beauty stood in a thin white silk nightgown and robe. She stared unashamedly at her fiancée, at her dilated eyes and the way her nipples strained through the thin layers of material, no doubt a response to the cold.

“Q…Quinn?” Rachel asked, shivering under the intense stare of the blonde mobster.

“We’ve got plenty of time Princess, how about a bath?” Quinn smirked and took her by the hand, leading her into the bathroom. The huge bathtub sat against one of the walls and Quinn turned on the taps, allowing it to steadily fill the large tub. She busied herself with selected scents and bubbles for the brunette beauty, only turning to smile at her when the water had half filled the tub.

“I know you’re busy, I can just…” Rachel trailed off, gesturing towards the shower and Quinn chuckled, turning Rachel to look at her.

“I’ve got all the time in the world little one. Now, why don’t you take off that slinky little number and we’ll get you all clean?” Quinn smirked and Rachel bit her lip, stepping back from Quinn as she slowly untied the sash around her waist and allowed the robe to fall to the floor.

Quinn turned to stop the water, dipping her fingers in to check the temperature. With a smile, she turned back around and felt the air leave her lungs as she did. Rachel had removed her nightgown and was stood there, feet crossed and biting her lip. “You’re staring.”

“Sure am baby girl. I'm staring at what’s mine. Your gorgeous breasts, that delectable ass and your tight little pussy, they’re all mine.” Quinn’s voice was low as she approached Rachel. Her hand darted out and she ghosted her fingers over one of Rachel’s nipples, smiling at the gasp that escaped the beauty’s mouth. “What are you Rachel?”

“Yours.” Rachel whispered, her eyes flickering shut in pleasure as Quinn’s hand trailed around to her ass.

“Speak up for me little girl.” Quinn growled and Rachel gasped and sighed in pleasure as her pale hand drew back and slapped harshly against the tan ass.

“I… I'm yours Quinn.” Rachel stuttered out, groaning as she felt wetness pool between her legs.

“Good girl. I am however, rather disappointed in you my love.” Quinn stated slowly and evenly, lightly tracing her hand up Rachel’s side until she pressed into the space behind Rachel’s ear. “Do you know what you did wrong little one?”

“N…n…no Quinn.” Rachel gasped out, tilting her neck to the side as Quinn pulled her flush to her body and bit down on her neck lightly.

“That’s a shame Rachel. Remind me, what did I tell you the first time I marked you? Right here.” Quinn asked, biting down where the faintest hint of a hickey still sat next to a deep purple one that had been given the day before. Rachel groaned as Quinn’s hand trailed down to her hip with a feather light touch and the blonde growled. “Answer me Rachel.”

“You, ugh, you told me…. You told me not to cover them up.” Rachel answered, finally finding her composure.

“Do you remember why sweet girl?” Quinn pressed, her free hand coming up to grasp Rachel’s breast as she whispered lowly in her ear.

“You… ugh… you said that… you like the world knowing that I'm yours.” Rachel stumbled, grateful for Quinn’s arms around her as the blonde roughly palmed her breast.

“That’s right baby girl and you covered them up last night. You covered them up with makeup.” Quinn said lowly and Rachel groaned as the blonde’s fingers danced around her nipple.

“I'm sorry… your mother…” Rachel gasped and Quinn chuckled.

“I know little one. Come on, let’s get you in the bath.” The blonde smirked and before Rachel could fully compute her words, Quinn scooped her into her arms and lowered her into the water. Rachel groaned at the loss of Quinn’s hands on her as the water encompassed her and she sat back, leaning against the back of the bath as Quinn sank to her knees behind her head.

“Quinn…” The brunette groaned, arching her back and wriggling her hips. Quinn chuckled slightly as water sloshed over the side of the bath.

“Shh baby girl, sit up for me.” Quinn ordered and Rachel complied as Quinn grabbed a cup from the side of the bath. She used her hands to tilt Rachel’s head backwards as she poured water over her long brunette locks which were still crispy with hairspray from the night before. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered it deeply into Rachel’s hair before washing it back out with the cup. Rachel groaned at the feeling of Quinn’s hands in her hair and kept wriggling her hips.

“Quinn…” She groaned, sounding rather like a petulant child and Quinn chuckled, leaning over to softly kiss her slippery shoulder.

“I know Princess, I know you’re all hot and achy. We need to get you clean.” The blonde soothed and repeated the process with conditioner. She then grabbed a few pins and looped Rachel’s hair up onto the top of her head. “Sit back for me sweet girl.”

Rachel obeyed immediately and groaned as Quinn lathered up her hands with body wash, running her hands all over Rachel’s chest. “Hmm, Quinn feels so good.”

“Yeah baby girl? Let’s make sure you’re clean everywhere.” Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel groaned as her right hand danced down her stomach to softly stroke through Rachel’s folds.

“Oh… my… Quinn…” Her groans turned into whimpers as Quinn softly rubbed her clit and kissed her neck.

“You seem pretty clean to me.” Quinn smirked and moved her hand to rub Rachel’s tan knee.

“Quinn…” Rachel pouted and Quinn laughed, kissing her deeply.

“Come on baby girl, we need some food.”

“You’re mean.” Rachel pouted as she stood up and took Quinn’s offered hand to step out of the tub. She was wrapped in a large fluffy towel and the small brunette laughed as Quinn began to rub her dry.

“I know my love. Why don’t you go and get ready whilst I jump in the shower?” Quinn suggested, finally securing the towel around Rachel. The small brunette smirked as she realised the large tent in the blonde’s pyjama trousers.

“Don’t you want some help with that?” Rachel asked innocently, biting her lip as she reached out to palm her fiancée through her thin pyjamas.

“Rachel…” Quinn groaned, throwing her head back and Rachel giggled, moving to slip her hand under the silk material but Quinn caught her hand. “Go and get ready. I'm going to shower and we’ll get some brunch. I need you to be a good girl. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel blushed but smiled as Quinn tugged her close and kissed the side of her face repeatedly.

“I love you.” She whispered and Rachel sighed as she was released.

“I love you too Quinn.” She smiled before she slipped out of the bathroom and headed over to the closet. She dressed in the appropriate underwear for dress shopping before brushing out and drying her hair. Just as she finished wrapping the last strand of hair around the curling iron, Quinn appeared behind her in just a towel, leaning down to kiss her shoulder as she passed.

“You might want some more clothes.” The blonde teased and Rachel rolled her eyes as she moved onto her makeup, applying a natural look before her favourite pink lipstick. Once she was happy, she stood and adjusted her strapless bra before wandering over to the clothes hanging in the closet.

She selected a black sweater and a purple skirt, looking at herself in the mirror when Quinn entered, dressed in slacks, a white loose fitting jumper and heeled ankle boots.

“Do you think this is alright?” Rachel asked, spinning in her bare feet and Quinn chuckled as the skirt flew up.

“Absolute perfection, as per usual.” The blonde grinned, leaning up against the doorframe as Rachel sat down to tug on a thick pair of tights and then her own heeled knee high boots. “Ready?”

“Totally.” Rachel grinned and flicked her hair behind her shoulders as she stood, taking Quinn’s offered hand. They bundled up in their winter gear before walking the short distance to Sarabeth’s bakery whilst Puck and Mike forced the paparazzi to stay away.

“So do you know what kind of dress you want?” Quinn asked once they were seated and eating. Quinn was wolfing down a plate of five pancakes with syrup and bacon as well as an extra side of bacon whilst Rachel was nibbling on some toast and a blueberry muffin.

“Um a little, I know I don’t want one of those huge poofy ones or anything but apart from that… I know there’s certain criteria that your mother would like me to meet.” Rachel smiled, taking a bite of the muffin.

“Just don’t let her bully you, it’s your dress.” Quinn laughed as she thought of how domineering her mother could be when it came to fashion.

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel blushed. She was building up confidence and was quite happy to say no to Quinn when the blonde suggested something she wasn’t entirely comfortable with, still in a respectful way of course. When it came to the Fabray parents however, she struggled with going against what they wished as it went against everything she’d ever been taught. “What are you doing today?”

“I'm going to the offices with Daddy. It’s the last time we’ll be in the city before I officially take over so there’s a few cosmetic things we need to sort out with the offices and such.” Quinn explained and Rachel nodded, knowing that the Fabray company was extensive.

“Your mother pointed out the offices when we drove past them on the way to your sister’s house yesterday. It’s a very impressive building.” Rachel commented and Quinn smiled, reaching over to intertwine their fingers.

“I’ll show you around some time if you want.” The blonde said absentmindedly but frowned as Rachel gasped. “What’s up baby girl?”

“Quinn, that’s… The offices are your domain, I would never presume… I know my place.” Rachel implored, worried that her comment had come off the wrong way.

“Rachel, you are welcome at the offices whenever you want. I want you to see them.” Quinn reasoned and Rachel nodded, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “All done?”

“Yes, Quinn.”

“Alright.” She snapped her fingers and a waitress appeared immediately, presenting the bill. Quinn flashed her credit card and they were leaving in two minutes, bundled up in their coats once more.

“Now, are you excited about dress shopping?” The blonde asked as they headed back to the apartment. Rachel was tucked into Quinn’s side, protecting the small brunette from the cold New York December wind.

Rachel sighed, smiling at the shift into the easier conversation. “Yes Quinn.”

“Hmm, and why’s that sweet girl?” Quinn asked, rubbing her arm.

“Because it means we’re one stop closer to the wedding.” Rachel replied, grinning up at Quinn adoringly. Quinn sighed at the look in her eyes and leant down to kiss her sweetly.

“Hmm, I love you.”

“I love you too Quinn.”

“And I can’t wait to see what that tight little body of yours looks like in a white dress, knowing that you’re walking down the aisle to forever with me.” Quinn grinned, letting her hand drift down to squeeze Rachel’s ass through her coat as she let go of the girl to open the apartment block door for her.

“Sounds like a pretty good deal to me.” Rachel grinned, dancing over to the elevator and Quinn laughed.

“I'm glad you approve baby girl.”

Quinn smiled at the way Rachel keened into her in the elevator, her sweet lips pressing against her neck.

“Rachel…” Quinn warned, wanting her plan to be executed perfectly.

“We still have two hours.” Rachel whispered, her tongue darting out to lick where Quinn’s neck met her collarbone in the way that drove the blonde crazy. Quinn groaned and almost gave in. With a deep breath to compose herself, she pulled away and captured Rachel’s face in her hand, forcing the little brunette to look up at her.

“Rachel, I need you to be a good girl now. There’s a surprise waiting in the apartment.” Quinn revealed and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. “Listen, can you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel replied and smiled as she was tugged into a hug, feeling soft lips kiss her hair.

“Such a good girl. Maybe we can give you a reward later.” Quinn smirked and squeezed Rachel tight, chuckling at the groan that escaped the girl. “If you’re really good, I’ll even let you choose.”

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel flushed, tucking her head into her fiancée’s shoulder.

“Come on sweet girl.” Quinn smiled and unlocked the gates, tugging Rachel into the apartment.

As they rounded the corner into the living area and Rachel let out a loud squeal, Quinn knew she’d done the right thing.

Rachel’s fathers were stood there hand in hand, faces lighting up at the sight of their daughter.

“What are you doing here?!” Rachel exclaimed and threw herself into their embrace. Her fathers chuckled and caught her, holding her in a tight hug.

“We were always coming to surprise you for your birthday Bunny,” Hiram commented, stroking her hair lovingly.

“But Quinn called us a few days ago and asked if we wanted to come a day early so that we could go dress shopping with you and Mrs Fabray.” Leroy explained, smiling gratefully at the Fabray heir who was removing her coat.

“I… I don’t…” Rachel gasped, looking between her fiancée and parents in amazement. Quinn chuckled and walked over, helping her out of her coat.

“Every girl needs her daddy to tell her how beautiful she looks in her wedding dress baby girl.” Quinn said easily and kissed Rachel on the temple before walking off to hang their coats up in the closet.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Rachel sighed and tugged her fathers back into another long hug.

“Don’t you have something to say Rachel?” Leroy implored, settling back into his instructive ways as he turned Rachel to face Quinn who was leaning up against the couch, watching the scene with a smile. Rachel grinned at her and rushed forward, tugging Quinn into a hug that had the blonde laughing.

“Thank you. So much.” She whispered into Quinn’s ear and Quinn smiled, closing her eyes as she squeezed Rachel tightly.

“Anything for you my love.” The blonde reassured her and kissed her temple. They separated and Quinn walked over to the Berry men, shaking their hands. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Mr Berry, Mr Berry.”

“You too Quinn, thank you for taking such good care of our girl.” Leroy smiled at Rachel who flushed.

“It’s no worry at all Sir.” Quinn smiled adoringly down at Rachel, reaching out to caress her cheek. “Right, I’ll leave you to get reacquainted. If you need me, I’ll be in the office.”

With a nod and a wink to Rachel, she headed up the stairs, her heels clicking with every step. Rachel sighed as she watched her go but soon squealed again, pulling her fathers in for yet another hug.

“You look stunning Bunny, what is this Prada?” Hiram grinned, spinning his daughter around to check the label in her skirt. “Ooo Gucci, very nice.”

“I hope you’re abiding your lessons Songbird,” Leroy added, his eyebrow raised but there was a loving smile on his face.

“Yes Papa.” Rachel blushed, her eyes finding the floor and Hiram chuckled, kissing her hair. “How about a tour?”

“Sounds perfect Bunny.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

A soft knock on the door distracted Quinn from her conversation and she turned to see Rachel stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. Quinn winked with a smile and held up a finger to tell her to wait a moment.

“Don’t be a dick about it, just get the goddamn report to me by tomorrow, or I’m going to have your limbs cut off and sent to your family with a Christmas card by Tuesday.” She growled and hung up the phone, turning to the door with a sigh.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Rachel said softly, a light blush painting her cheeks and Quinn smiled, extending her hand in the familiar way. She grinned as Rachel slid into her lap, crossing her legs so that their bodies were pressed together.

“You’re fine, he’s incompetent anyway.” Quinn chuckled and Rachel was once amazed how the girl could slip between the terrifying mobster and her loving fiancée so easily. “I'm glad you’re here actually, I had an idea about that room.”

She gestured to the empty room next to the office. The wall in between the two rooms wasn’t so much a wall but panels of glass, allowing Quinn to see into it as she worked.

“Hmm?” Rachel asked, intrigued as to what this had to do with her. She assumed Quinn would simply expand her office, not wanting to keep transferring between the office and the conference room downstairs.

“I was thinking a dance studio. We could put a piano in there as well so you can sing whenever you want as well. What do you think?” Quinn asked, smiling at the amazed look on Rachel’s face.

“Quinn… you don’t have to do that for me.” Rachel shook her head, astounded at the idea of something else being done for her.

“I want to baby girl. Plus, it would help to distract me from all the incompetent people in the world if I could simply look up and see your tight little body in just a leotard, showing off those incredible moves of yours.” Quinn grinned, slowly trailing her hand up Rachel’s body to caress her breast.

Rachel hummed at the thought of Quinn watching her dance. It excited her. “Thank you.” She smiled sincerely and gently placed her forehead against Quinn’s.

“Hmm, you’re welcome baby girl.”

“Hmm, I came in to say goodbye. Your mother’s going to be here in… five minutes.” Rachel said, glancing up at the clock.

“Alright well, remember what I said, it’s _your_ wedding, not my mother’s and have fun. Don’t worry about the price.” Quinn smiled and kissed her deeply, grinning as Rachel hummed into the kiss.

“We’re having dinner with your parents and I assume mine. Maybe if I'm good, we can think about that reward?” Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn through her eyelashes and Quinn chuckled, kissing her sweetly.

“If you’re a good girl, I’ll do whatever you want.” Quinn smiled sweetly and lifted Rachel onto her feet. “Now off you go and spend lots of my money.”

She sent her off with a soft swat to her ass and Rachel giggled, shouting her goodbye over her shoulder as she rushed down the stairs. Quinn grinned as she turned back to her work, hoping that her angel was a good girl that night.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“It’s stunning.” Hiram said, staring at Rachel as she looked in the mirror, dressed in a stark white gown. It was basically just lace at the top, exposing her shoulders and neck before flowing down beautifully after a sash at her waist. Rachel felt rather uncomfortable with so much skin on display and shifted from foot to foot, not wanting to say anything. She knew that Quinn had told her that it was her wedding but still… this was her fathers and her mother-in-law-to-be, how could she say no to them?

“You’re not comfortable are you Rachel?” Judy finally asked and Rachel sighed, grateful for the woman.

“No, there’s just too much on show.” Rachel flushed, gesturing to her shoulders and her fathers chuckled at their sweet little girl.

“Okay sweetie, let’s go try another one.” The consultant smiled and helped her down off the pedestal, leading her back to the dressing room. “How about this one?”

She was holding up a dress, not unlike the previous one but with a sheer underlay for the lace. Rachel bit her lip, still not liking how much it would show.

“Okay, I can see in your face that it’s a no.” The consultant laughed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, sweetie, it’s your day. I’ve got one more up my sleeve.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I think this is it.” Rachel grinned, turning around to examine the back as she stood in the dressing room.

“Do you wanna go show them?” The consultant asked and Rachel nodded, gathering up the skirt and heading out.

“Oh my.” Leroy gasped as he caught sight of her, his eyes filling with tears. Her daddy had been crying since the first dress but to see her papa cry made Rachel well up too.

“Oh sweetie.” Judy grinned as Rachel took the podium, looking in the mirror. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” She grinned with tears in her eyes. The dress was a crepe material with a modest neckline and V-backline bordered in Chantilly lace. French sleeves were finished with the same Chantilly lace and a pleated sash buttoned in the back around her waist. The skirt flowed down and Rachel gazed at herself, for the first time that day thinking that she looked like a bride. “Tina, Britt, what do you think?”

“You look gorgeous.” Tina grinned, tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

“It’s beautiful Rachie.” Brittany smiled, sighing happily and fully appreciating the fact that Rachel had still allowed her to come.

“Daddy? You haven’t said anything.” Rachel commented, turning to look at her daddy who was full out crying.

“My Bunny’s getting married.” He cried and Rachel chuckled.

“Daddy.” She smiled and nodded at Judy appreciatively as she handed him a handkerchief.

“Sorry, I'm such a girl. You look stunning Bunny.” He smiled warmly once he’d composed himself and Rachel grinned.

“Papa?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and Leroy wiped away his own tears, soothingly rubbing his husband’s back.

“You’re a vision Songbird.” He grinned and Rachel did too, turning back to the mirror.

“This is it.” She grinned and her entourage grinned, clapping excitedly.

“Alright, we’ll get you changed and then ring it up for you.” The consultant smiled and led her back to the changing room one last time.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“There’s our girls!” Russell boomed as Rachel, Judy, Hiram, and Leroy approached the table they were sat at in the restaurant that night. “Leroy, Hiram, it’s good to see you.”

“You too Sir.” Leroy smiled and shook his offered hand.

“Hi.” Rachel smiled shyly at Quinn who stood to greet her fiancée, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“You’ve changed,” Quinn commented, looking at the navy long sleeved dress, covered in deep red art deco patterns.

“Your mother insisted,” Rachel commented quietly, thanking Quinn as she held out her chair for her.

“Did you find a dress?” Quinn inquired, sliding down into her own chair, her hand coming to rest on Rachel’s thigh.

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel smiled happily, her posture rigid in the formal setting but her expression telling Quinn that she was relaxed and happy.

“Any details? Sneak peek?” Quinn implored and Rachel giggled shaking her head.

“Nope. My lips are sealed.” Rachel giggled and Quinn stared at her adoringly as she adorably mimed zipping her lips and locking them.

“She looks exquisite in it though.” Judy piped up and Rachel blushed, her head glancing down at her lap at the compliment.

“Thank you, ma’am.” She said quietly and the table chuckled at her sweetness. Quinn lifted her chin with a soft hand and turned her to look at her.

“You are the most exquisite thing in the world.” Quinn smiled and leant in, capturing her lips sweetly.

“Come on Quinn, not at the dinner table.” Russell teased and Quinn rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue at her father but Rachel flushed red.

“Eyes up Princess,” Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel complied. “Such a good girl.”

The brunette bit her lip and looked up at Quinn with wide eyes. Her face split into a grin when Quinn raised her hand to tap Rachel on the end of her nose.

“Choose something to eat,” Quinn ordered softly in her ear, passing her a menu.

Rachel sighed at the proximity of her fiancée but did as she was told, selecting the salad she wanted and telling Quinn.

“Good girl.” Quinn smiled and winked at her. Rachel was sure her insides were going to be mush by the time this dinner ended. Rachel sat quietly as Quinn ordered for them both, guessing correctly that Rachel wanted a water with her salad.

“So Rachel sweetheart, we’ve set your parents up at the Plaza,” Russell commented as they waited for their food to arrive.

“A fact we’re still extraordinarily thankful for Sir,” Leroy commented and Russell chuckled, shaking his head good-naturedly.

“Of course Leroy, it’s not a problem at all.” Russell nodded politely before turning to his daughter and her fiancée. “We’d love to join you at your apartment in the morning to wish you happy birthday.”

“It would be an honor, Sir,” Rachel replied reverently and Quinn chuckled, rubbing her leg affectionately.

“What time will you be gracing us with your presence Daddy?” The blonde inquired, eyes lighting up as she saw a waitress heading their way.

“We’ll be there at 11,” Russell said diplomatically and Quinn and Rachel nodded. “Ah, here’s the food.”

“Excuse me ma’am.” The waitress said to Quinn as she leaned over she and Rachel to place Hiram’s food in front of him. Quinn narrowed her eyes, confused as to why the waitress couldn’t walk around the table, and held Rachel away from the hot plate.

Rachel picked at her salad, not particularly hungry but not wanting to appear rude.

“Are you feeling alright Rachel?” Judy frowned, picking up on the tentative way Rachel was nibbling at her food.

“Yes Judy, thank you.” She flushed and looked down at her plate, forcing herself to eat more. She placed her fork down during a lull in conversation when there were only a few mouthfuls left and let out a long breath, blushing as the eyes of the table turned to her. “S-Sorry.”

“You’re fine sweetheart, full?” Russell asked and she nodded with flushed cheeks.

“Yes Sir.” She replied and felt Quinn rub her knee affectionately. With her hands now free, she reached down and intertwined their hands, pulling strength from the girl next to her. Their parents began speaking again but Rachel didn’t actively participate in the conversation, choosing simply to half listen in as they discussed flowers, dresses and business just in case she was addressed.

“Alright?” Quinn asked as she placed her own utensils down, turning to face Rachel with a sweet smile.

“Yes Quinn.” Rachel replied with a nod and a smile, blushing as the blonde reached out to caress her cheek.

“We’ll get going in a few minutes. It’s been a long day.” Quinn smiled, wanting nothing more than to hold her sweet girl in her lap and kiss her until the sun rose once more.

“How were the offices? I apologize for not inquiring sooner.” Rachel smiled sweetly, placing her other hand on top of Quinn’s to fiddle with their already intertwined palms.

“Boring. All I needed to do was tell the men to move some furniture and put a million pictures of you up.” The blonde winked and Rachel giggled, that tantalising blush coming over her cheeks once more.

“I really should be more aware of when you’re taking pictures of me, you’re quite the sneak with that camera. You might have hundreds of me drooling in my sleep and I’d be none the wiser.” The brunette quipped shyly and Quinn chuckled, her free hand coming to play with Rachel’s hair.

“But you’re so gorgeous when you’re sleeping. And when you’re awake. And when you’re dancing, or singing, or walking or breathing.” Quinn chuckled lowly and Rachel giggled, her cheeks now a deep red.

“Hmm, and I'm all yours.” Rachel grinned up at her fiancée who bit her lip, recognizing the dark, lustful look in the brunette’s eyes.

“You are all mine sweet girl.” Quinn grinned, their eyes locked together.

“Quinn? Quinn?” The blonde finally turned to look at her father who was smiling good naturedly at her.

“Yes, Daddy?” She asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel’s shoulder.

“Would you and Rachel like dessert?” He asked and Quinn turned to look at her fiancée, quirking an eyebrow.

“No thank you Sir.” Rachel smiled politely with a blush and Quinn chuckled, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

“Actually Daddy, I would like to take Rachel home, she’s tired and I am as well. Plus, we’re all aware that tomorrow is going to be an exciting day and I would like for us to be properly rested for that.” Quinn spoke respectfully, as she always did when she wanted something from her father.

“Get out of here, the car’s out front still.” Russell chuckled and Quinn smiled appreciatively as both girls stood to say farewell to their parents.

“We’ll see you in the morning Songbird.” Leroy smiled and kissed Rachel’s forehead, letting Hiram tug her into a hug.

“Today was wonderful Bunny and we’ll see you tomorrow for your birthday.” Hiram grinned and kissed her hair, chuckling as she hugged him back tightly.

“Goodnight Quinnie.” Judy smiled and hugged her daughter, Quinn rolling her eyes at the melodrama of the situation.

“Goodnight Mom, Daddy.” Quinn nodded respectfully and turned to Rachel. “Ready to go Princess?”

“Yes Quinn, thank you Sir for a wonderful meal.” Rachel smiled politely at Russell who nodded back before sitting back down in his seat.

“Come on baby girl.” Quinn tucked Rachel under her arm and led her to the door, collecting their coats before they bundled into the car, racing back towards Park Avenue.

Rachel watched the lights of New York fly by outside the window as she sat primly in the car, hands clasped in her lap demurely. She was determined to show Quinn that she could be good for her; she could be the perfect wife. She was ready for this change and when they moved to New York after graduation, she would represent the Fabray name excellently.

“We’re here baby girl.” Quinn smiled and extended her hand to Rachel, helping her out of the car. It was late so there were only a few photographers and the girls were happy to quickly make their way into the building hand in hand. “Come on.”

The blonde led them into the elevator and Rachel stood up tall, her hand still entwined with Quinn’s and her eyes downcast. Responding to the tug on her hand, she followed Quinn out of the elevator and upstairs to their bedroom.

“Are you tired Princess? It’s been a long day.” Quinn smirked, lifting Rachel’s downturned chin with a soft hand.

“I'm not tired.” Rachel smiled, a flicker of incredulousness in her eyes and Quinn grinned. The blonde loved it when her usually sweet fiancée was a little sarcastic and biting.

“Well that’s good because you were a very good girl.” The blonde grinned and tugged the brunette closer by an arm around her waist. “I think you deserve that reward.”

Rachel resisted the urge to groan at the low tone Quinn’s voice had adopted and she stared up at her fiancée with dark lustful eyes. The blonde grinned and sat on the end of the bed, opening her arms to Rachel.

“Come here baby girl.” Quinn cooed and Rachel complied, walking over to stand in between Quinn’s spread legs. “Remember what I said, tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I will Quinn.” Rachel nodded with a smile and Quinn grinned too, nodding slightly.

“Good girl, now raise those arms for me.” Her authoritative voice was back and Rachel was sure she grew hotter at the sound. The brunette quickly complied and she gasped as her dress was quickly whipped off of her body. “Such an exquisite sight.”

Rachel flushed and groaned loudly as Quinn’s hands roamed her tanned skin. She felt herself grow hot, her body’s usual response to Quinn’s touch, as her pale hands ran over her bra clad breasts before moving around to squeeze her ass.

“Take off the bra.” The next order came and Rachel obeyed, her hands flying up to quickly unhook the clasp behind her back. The material fell down her arms and she threw it to the side, feeling the cold air whip across her skin as her nipples responded to it.

Before she could register it fully, Quinn had darted forward and clasped her mouth around one dusky nipple, her tongue lathering around the bud and flicking it lightly. Her movements elicited a deep moan from Rachel and the brunette girl fidgeted slightly on the spot, desperate for some sort of release.

Quinn’s hands left Rachel’s ass and travelled to her hips, urging the small girl to turn around. Rachel complied and gasped as she was pulled down onto Quinn’s lap, the evidence of the blonde’s arrival sticking into her lower back.

“Look up.” Quinn husked in her ear and Rachel frowned but complied anyway, gasping as she realized that they were sat facing the full length mirror in the bedroom. The small brunette flushed at the sight of her nakedness and tried to turn her head away but there was Quinn’s hand, keeping her gaze on the mirror. “No baby girl, I want you to see how gorgeous you are. Now open those beautiful legs for me.”

Her desire to do as Quinn asked took over and Rachel found herself spreading her legs, gasping as her nude coloured lace thong appeared completely in the reflection, a noticeable wet patch forming where it sat flush against her center. Rachel blushed but sighed as Quinn’s lips descended on her neck and her eye flickered shut. She gasped as a pale hand reached out and gently slapped her thigh.

“Keep those pretty brown eyes open for me Princess.” Quinn’s voice was low and husky and Rachel’s eyes flew open, meeting Quinn’s hazel ones in the reflection. “Good girl, lift up quickly gorgeous.”

Rachel frowned but understanding washed over her as Quinn’s hands gripped her hips, pushing her up. Swiftly, a pale arm moved to wrap around her waist, keeping her back flush with Quinn’s front whilst the blonde worked her thong off her hips and down her legs. As Rachel sat back down, Quinn’s hand urged her thighs apart and the brunette gasped as her sex was revealed in the reflection.

“Hmm, such a beautiful sight. You have a gorgeous pussy baby girl. Look at it, all glistening and wet. Tell me sweet girl, are you wet for me?” Quinn whispered directly into Rachel’s ear, watching the girl look at herself in the mirror. She held her tight with an arm around her waist and her other hand was resting on her inner thigh, lightly drawing patterns tantalisingly close to her sex.

“Hmm, all for you… I'm yours…” Rachel gasped out, resisting the urge to squirm in Quinn’s arms. She was on fire and she could feel and see herself growing wetter with every husked syllable of Quinn’s voice.

“Show me.” Quinn demanded and Rachel frowned, not understanding. Surely Quinn could look in the mirror just as easily as she could? Her arousal was evident, the small girl was basically dripping.

“Quinn…?”

“Hmm, I’d like to taste you sweet girl but both of my hands are busy at the moment.” Rachel gasped as the arm around her waist tightened and Quinn grasped her thigh tightly. “But you’ve got two free hands just sitting there. I think you might be able to help me out.”

Rachel bit her lip but nodded slightly, her eyes flying up to meet Quinn’s as she raised a tentative, shaking hand. She gasped as she made contact with her center and slowly dragged two fingers through the heat collected there. Her fingers bumped against her clit and she cried out, quickly removing her fingers and bringing them up to Quinn’s face.

The blonde removed her hand from Rachel’s thigh and grasped the tan hand by her wrist, holding it in front of her eyes. “Hmm, you are wet baby girl. What a beautiful thing.”

Quinn darted forward and wrapped her lips around both of Rachel’s fingers, groaning at the taste of Rachel’s essence. Rachel gasped as Quinn’s tongue took every last bit of the substance from her fingers, releasing them with a pop.

“Quinn…” Rachel groaned, her hips wriggling slightly and Quinn chuckled, pulling her tighter and returning her hand to her thigh.

“I know baby girl, I'm a tease. But just look at yourself. You’re all glistening and wet. It makes me crazy knowing that it’s all for me. I just want to reach out and….” Her hand finally moved to swipe over Rachel’s center, working over the girl with a masterful touch. Rachel gasped as she pinched her clit and her other hand left the tan waist to knead Rachel’s breasts, pinching harshly at the nipples.

Despite their explorations, Quinn was determined that she wasn’t going to penetrate Rachel with anything until their wedding night so she stayed resolvedly on the surface, working over her like Rachel’s center was a finely tuned instrument. The brunette groaned and gasped, slowly coming undone in her fiancée’s lap.

Knowing it would drive her insane, Quinn also started her practiced assault on Rachel’s neck, biting down harshly over her existing hickeys and suckling softly in places that she knew drove the girl mad. All Rachel could do was gasp and writhe, moaning out Quinn’s name as her senses were completely assaulted.

“Come on baby girl, give it to me.” Quinn finally husked and rubbed in a determined circle over Rachel’s entrance at the same time as she pinched her nipple sharply. Rachel let out a loud cry and threw her head back as she finally found her release.

Quinn watched in amazement at the copious amount of fluid that rushed out of Rachel’s center, completely coating Quinn’s hand and the girl’s upper thighs. Coupled with the look of complete and utter bliss on Rachel’s face, Quinn didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so beautiful.

Rachel whimpered as she came down from her high, tears running down her face at the intensity of it. She turned into Quinn, clinging to her fiancée as she cried, feeling the stickiness on her thighs.

“Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Quinn cooed, holding the small girl tightly as she clung to her, still whimpering slightly.

After a while, Quinn tried to move, wanting to grab a cloth to clean Rachel up so that they could get into bed but Rachel clung tightly to her. “No!”

“I just want to get a cloth to clean you up Rachel.” The blonde cooed, running a soothing hand over her hair.

“No.” She whimpered pathetically and Quinn’s heart clenched at the look of desperation on her fiancée’s face.

“Okay, okay, sweet girl.” Quinn cooed and lifted Rachel up instead. They shifted so Rachel’s legs were wrapped around Quinn’s waist tightly and her arms were clasped around Quinn’s neck. It was a highly intimate position, Rachel honestly couldn’t bear to let go of Quinn in that moment. Quinn knew that if Rachel were in her usual mindset, she’d be mortified at the childlike way she was acting but her emotions were highly exemplified due to the intense nature of her orgasm that the brunette simply didn’t care.

Quinn carried her into the bathroom, keeping an arm wrapped around the girl as she found two cloths and wet one with warm water, the other with cold. She used the warm cloth to wipe the traces of makeup and tears off of Rachel’s face gently, kissing her forehead soothingly when she was done.

She then took the cold cloth and wrung it out so there was no excess fluid before she brought it down to wipe the remnants of Rachel’s orgasm from her thighs and center. The girl whimpered as the cold cloth passed over the tender area and Quinn cooed soothingly in her ear.

She somehow then managed to wipe off her own makeup before carrying Rachel through to the closet. She’d calmed down slightly now and Quinn was able to place her on one of the plush chairs in the closet so that she could quickly change into her pyjamas before selecting a silk nightgown to help Rachel into.

“Quinn?” Rachel asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper as she stared up at Quinn adoringly.

“Hmm?” Quinn asked, scooping the girl into her arms once more so as to take her to bed.

“Thank you for my reward.” She whispered, tucking her head into Quinn’s shoulder and Quinn’s heart clenched as she leant down to kiss her temple.

“You’re very welcome my sweet girl, so very welcome.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this chapter - it's been a busy month! I'm trying to keep updating as regularly as I can but this month is very busy for me. Thank you all for your wonderful comments :)

_“Happy birthday to you…”_

Rachel was aware of a noise disturbing her sleep and she groaned slightly, rolling away from it. It was vaguely recognizable but she was too far gone in her sleep to place it properly.

_“Happy birthday to you…”_

The voice persisted and Rachel groaned again, this time cracking open one eye. She let out a slight hiss as light flooded her view but a blonde figure soon became visible, looming over her.

_“Happy birthday dear Rachel…”_

As her senses returned to her, Rachel recognized the voice as Quinn’s soft, husky alto, crooning the famous song at her. The blonde was sat on the edge of the bed, one hand resting on Rachel’s hip through the soft fabric of the comforter and blanket.

_“Happy birthday to you...”_

Quinn finished her song and Rachel smiled, moving to sit up in the bed and wipe the sleep from her eyes.

“Morning.” She smiled, her voice was husky from sleep and her eyes will still slightly droopy. A distinctive click was heard and Rachel groaned as she saw the camera in Quinn’s hands. “Quinn…”

“I told you, you’re gorgeous.” Quinn smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Morning baby girl, happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Rachel flushed and concentrated on Quinn’s face smiling at her. Acting on an urge, she leaned over and pressed her lips against Quinn’s, groaning as a hand behind her head tugged her closer and Quinn’s tongue darted out across her lip, urging her mouth open. Both girls groaned as their tongues found each other and began their familiar dance. Quinn dragged her tongue over the top of Rachel’s mouth slowly before pulling away, kissing her sweetly again at the slightly dazed look on Rachel’s face.

“God you’re gorgeous, I'm getting side tracked.” Quinn murmured, kissing all over Rachel’s face and the brunette giggled slightly at the sensation. “Here, come with me.”

Rachel frowned as she was handed the matching robe to the nightgown she was wearing but did as she was told, slipping out of bed and tying the tie of the robe around her lithe waist. She took Quinn’s extended hand and followed the girl across the hall, gasping as Quinn opened the doors to what was the empty room by Quinn’s office.

Rachel was blown away. The room was massive with a gold grand piano in the corner, next to a state of the art audio system. The two walls which weren’t glass had been covered in mirrors so the light was stunning as it bounced through the window and off of the glass. The floor had been replaced and as Rachel pressed her foot down on it, she realized that it was sprung. It was a dancer’s dream.

“Quinn…” Rachel gasped, not knowing what to say.

“You like it?” Quinn asked nervously. Once Rachel left and before her father arrived the day before, Quinn had made numerous phone calls and had started work on the room immediately.

“Like it? It’s stunning. I… I don’t know what to say.” Rachel replied, still breathless as she turned around in the room. She stopped and locked eyes with Quinn, rushing forwards to tug her into a tight hug. “ _Thank you.”_

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Princess.” Quinn smiled and relaxed into the embrace, kissing Rachel’s temple.

“How did you do this so fast?” Rachel wondered as they both relaxed, keeping their arms loosely around one another. Quinn chuckled and kissed Rachel’s forehead.

“I work quickly baby girl. They were here all afternoon yesterday and they worked through the night. I warned them if they woke you up that I’d been sending their bodies back to their families for Christmas.” Quinn shrugged and Rachel chuckled, biting her lip as she gazed around at the gorgeous studio. “Although that probably wasn’t necessary, you slept like a baby all night. One would think I tired you out last night.”

Rachel blushed, thinking of her behavior from the night before. She was slightly mortified at the way she had clung to Quinn but she knew that her fiancée would look after her.

“Come on, there’s breakfast and more presents downstairs.” Quinn smiled and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, lightly placing her hand in Quinn’s offered one.

“Quinn… it’s too much.” Rachel sighed and the blonde chuckled, pulling her close with an arm around her waist.

“My money, remember?” Quinn winked and Rachel sighed with a nod, squealing as she was scooped up into Quinn’s arms.

“Quinn! I can walk!” She laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around Quinn’s neck and giggling as the blonde began to descend the stairs.

“You’re not to lift a finger today my love.” Quinn smiled adoringly and Rachel sighed happily leaning her head comfortably on Quinn’s shoulder. “That’s it baby girl, just relax.”

Quinn placed her down once they reached the bottom of the stairs and led her into the open kitchen/dining area with a wink.

Rachel gasped at the sight of the entirety of Quinn’s inner circle stood there smiling at her as they burst into a round of happy birthday. The brunette laughed and grinned excitedly at Quinn who chuckled and kissed her hair. Rachel was thrilled to see Mike and Sam who hadn’t made the trip to New York as they had been left to hold down the fort at home.

“Hey, there princess.” Sam grinned and swooped in to hug his friend, sweeping her off of her feet to whirl her around in a circle.

“What are you doing here?” Rachel asked with a laugh as he set her down. Sam winked and pointed to Quinn who smirked when Rachel looked at her with a frown.

“I thought you’d want all your friends here for your birthday baby girl,” Quinn explained and Rachel smiled at her adoringly, rising onto her toes to kiss her sweetly.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely as her heels hit the floor again and Quinn smiled, holding her close with an arm around her waist.

“Come open your presents!” Tina squealed excitedly and Rachel gasped as she saw that the entire dining room table was covered in presents whilst the entire island was covered in food. Balloons had been placed everywhere and in the middle of the table were two large balloons, one a large number 1 and the other a large number 7. The chair in the middle of the table had been covered in glitter and had balloons tied to the back of it.

“Oh my goodness!” She gasped and whirled around to look at Quinn again.

“Only the best for my princess,” Quinn smirked and Rachel sighed adoringly, looking up at Quinn with utter sincerity in her eyes.

“Come on my little JAP, presents!” Puck grinned and Rachel laughed, tugging Quinn over to the table.

Quinn went to sit down in the seat next to the decorated chair but everyone laughed as Rachel forced her down into her designated one before jumping onto her lap.

“Comfy?” Quinn asked with an amused grin on her face. She had never seen this side of Rachel, the domineering side, but she found that she liked it a lot.

“Very.” Rachel grinned and Quinn laughed, leaning in to kiss her softly, her pale hand flying to caress Rachel’s tanned cheek. “Hmm, I love you.”

“I love you too Princess, now open those presents.”

Rachel laughed and turned back towards her friends, not knowing where to start. Quinn could see the slightly overwhelmed look on her fiancée’s face and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder.

“Why doesn’t everyone point out which is theirs?” Quinn suggested and Rachel relaxed back against Quinn slightly, looking up towards the person next to her which happened to be Puck.

“Here little JAP. Happy birthday.” He smiled and handed her a bulky present badly wrapped in bright pink paper. Rachel smiled and took the present, thanking him profusely as she carefully unwrapped it. Smiling, she pulled out three new pairs of sports leggings and three new sports bras.

“Oh thank you!” She grinned and leaned over to hug Puck who laughed and ruffled her hair as she settled back against Quinn.

“You’re welcome Rach.” He winked and Quinn shot him a warning look. With a laugh, he held his hands up in surrender.

“I guess we’re next.” Tina smiled and gestured between herself and Mike. She found a large box neatly wrapped in gold paper and handed it over, chuckling at the meticulous way Rachel opened the present.

“Oh my goodness! Thank you!” Rachel gasped as she opened the MAC gift box, finding 30 different shades of her favorite lipstick inside. “This is way too much Tina, Mike. Thank you so much.”

“Happy birthday.” Tina smiled and Mike grinned.

“Happy birthday.” The boy repeated, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. 

Sam reached forward and found his present which was wrapped in pink paper. He walked it around to place it in front of Rachel, smiling down at her. “Happy birthday princess.” He grinned and ruffled her hair, watching as she carefully removed the paper.

Rachel gasped as she lifted the lid off of the box to reveal three microphones studded with pink colored stones. “Sam…” She trailed off as she lifted one into her hands.

“They work via Bluetooth so you can connect them to those fancy speakers you have at home,” Sam explained and Rachel grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Thank you so much.” She grinned and he chuckled.

“Happy birthday.”

“That leaves me and Britt.” Santana piped up and grabbed a box wrapped in pink paper which was covered in little gold stars. Rachel thought it was perhaps the most adorable thing ever as she carefully unwrapped the box. She gasped as she opened the box to find a camel Burberry trench coat and cashmere scarf.

“Thank you, they’re gorgeous.” Rachel said sincerely, standing up from Quinn’s lap to move and hug both Santana and Brittany.

“Yeah well, you’re alright Shortstack. Happy birthday.” Santana chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“Happy birthday Rachie.” Brittany grinned for the first time that morning. She’d been nervously glancing at Quinn, trying to stay out of sight of the domineering blonde in case she got yelled at again.

“Quinn’s turn!” Tina grinned and Quinn chuckled, extending her hand out to Rachel so that the small brunette could slip back onto her lap. There were still five gifts left on the table, all of them wrapped in pink and gold wrapping paper in a chevron pattern. The gold parts were covered in gold glitter and Rachel gasped.

“Quinn…” She trailed off and Quinn laughed, placing a finger over her mouth.

“You haven’t even opened anything yet baby girl.” The blonde laughed and pulled the presents closer, handing one of the smaller ones to her fiancée. Rachel bit her lip and opened the box, gasping at the silver necklace inside the box. Three delicate charms hung from it, two stones and a small silver heart. “That’s your birthstone and that’s mine,” Quinn explained and Rachel felt tears spring to her eyes.

“Quinn…” She trailed off, looking up at the girl who smiled, kissing her temple. “Thank you.”

“Here, let me put it on.” The blonde cooed and took the necklace from her hands. She pushed Rachel’s mass of chocolate hair to one side and threaded the delicate chain around her neck, clasping it before moving her hair back into place. “There you go.”

Rachel grinned and turned to face Quinn, kissing her deeply.

“Are you gonna do that after every gift because we gonna be here a long time if you are?” Santana smirked and Quinn flipped her off, chuckling slightly as Rachel blushed.

“Come on gorgeous, open the next one,” Quinn instructed and pushed the next box into her hands. Rachel gasped at the three gorgeous dresses in there; all of them form fitting and more expensive than the next. The brunette thanked her fiancée profusely, laughing as Quinn’s only response was to push another box into her hands.

The third box contained crystal covered Louboutin heels that Rachel gasped over. “Quinn… they’re stunning. I… I… thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I thought they could maybe be your wedding shoes? I spoke to Mom and she said they would go with your dress.” Quinn explained and Rachel grinned up at her fiancée.

“They’re perfect, thank you.” She smiled and kissed her sweetly before turning back to face the table. “What’s next?”

Quinn laughed and grabbed a thin box, placing it in Rachel’s hands. The brunette opened it carefully, pulling out an envelope and a folder. She opened the folder first and gasped at the vintage playbills she was holding in her hands.

“Oh my goodness, this is the original Funny Girl Playbill. Holy mother of Barbra, it’s signed!” Rachel gasped and the entire room burst out laughing. Rachel flushed bright red but grinned nonetheless, carefully leafing through the other playbills.

“Open the envelope, puppy.” Quinn chuckled and Rachel flushed at the nickname but picked up the envelope, gasping as six tickets fell into her lap. There were two for each night for the next three nights, all box seats to three of Broadway’s biggest musicals.

“Wicked, The Book of Mormon and Anything Goes. Oh my goodness!” Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Quinn who laughed, hugging her back tightly. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome my excitable little puppy.” Quinn chuckled lowly in her ear and Rachel flushed, holding tightly to her fiancée as Quinn kissed her temple. “Now last one.”

Rachel laughed and took the smallest box of them all and opened it to find a small card with Quinn’s handwriting on it.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Lucy Quinn Fabray_  
&  
Rachel Barbra Berry  
on the 15th of June 2012

Rachel gasped, turning to look at Quinn with tears in her eyes. “You set a date?”

“We sure did.” Quinn smiled and Rachel wiped her tears, turning to kiss Quinn deeply.

“Oh gross.” Santana rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Oh shush Santana, it’s sweet.” Tina smiled, looking up at Mike with a sappy expression on her face.

“More like stomach turning.” The Latina laughed and headed over to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

The girls separated with a gasp and Quinn smiled down at her. “Sound good to you baby girl?”

“Finally being officially yours forever? It sounds like the best idea in the world.” Rachel grinned, relaxing happily against Quinn.

“Yo Q, Shortstack, coffee?” Santana asked, popping their small bubble.

“Thanks, San.” Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist.

“No thank you, Santana.” Rachel smiled but hopped off of Quinn’s lap and headed over to the kitchen area herself. She grabbed a water out of the fridge and squealed as she was lifted off of her feet. She recognized the pale arms around her waist and laughed. “Quinn!”

“Not to lift a finger, sweet girl.” Quinn grinned and tugged her up, linking an arm under her knees. She plopped her down in her seat at the table, kissing her temple. “Now, pancakes, strawberries, and bananas?”

“Yes please.” Rachel grinned sweetly and Quinn chuckled, leaning down to kiss her before she moved to load up both of their plates. They passed breakfast chatting with their friends about their experiences of New York so far and their plans for the weeks they had left. It was officially a week until Christmas and they decided that the apartment could use some more decorations. There was an elegant tree in the hallway but it wasn’t particularly awe-inspiring and the girls especially were convinced they could find something to get them all in the holiday spirit.

Once they finished eating, Rachel looked at the time and remembered that Quinn’s parents had said they’d be over at 11. It was quarter past 10 and she shot up, rushing up the stairs with a quick explanation.

“We should all probably get changed too unless you want to listen to Daddy’s idleness lecture.” Quinn laughed and their friends all rushed off to their rooms, showering and changing quickly.

When Quinn left the bathroom and headed into the closet, she gasped at the sight of Rachel in skin tight dark wash jeans and a loosely fitted black blouse covered in white polka dots which she had tied at her waist.

“Fuck baby girl, you look gorgeous.” Quinn smiled breathlessly and Rachel smiled her kilowatt smile, shyly playing with her curled hair.

“Thank you.” She blushed and grabbed a pair of heeled ankle boots. “I'm going to go downstairs in case our parents are early.” The brunette explained and Quinn nodded, kissing her soundly.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there,” Quinn promised and Rachel nodded, heading downstairs. Her new necklace from Quinn was around her neck and she’d put on the bracelet the blonde had given her a few days ago. With her engagement ring, Rachel felt as if her fiancée was holding true to her threat of draping Rachel in diamonds.

When she got to the living area, it was to see Puck and Sam clearing up all the wrapping paper and the food. Her presents had been neatly piled up on the table and Rachel found herself amazed all over again at the generosity of her friends.

“Here, let me.” She smiled and tried to take the cloth from Puck but the boy simply tutted and gestured to the living area.

“If Quinn found out we let you clear up, she’d have our heads. Now go sit down birthday girl.” The bad boy grinned and Rachel dodged his hand which was probably trying to mess up her hair. Her huff of annoyance only earned her a chuckle from the boys so she settled down on the couch, choosing to flick through her phone. She took a picture of all the balloons and presents and uploaded it to her Facebook.

_Simply overwhelmed by the generosity of my friends and fiancée. Thank you all, so much._

As she locked her phone, Rachel heard the distinct sound of the elevator gates opening and she looked around, pleased that the boys had managed to clear up most of the mess.

“There’s the birthday girl!” Russell’s voice boomed and Rachel turned around with a grin to see Quinn’s parents and her dads entering the apartment.

“Good morning.” She smiled and moved to hug her dads. She was surprised when both Judy and Russell tugged her into a hug as well. “Please, come sit down. Quinn is just getting ready.”

“How has your morning been so far?” Judy asked with a smile to Rachel who grinned happily.

“Absolutely incredible. I'm so thankful for everyone.” Rachel smiled and the parents all nodded at her politeness.

“Morning.” Quinn’s voice sounded as she came down the stairs dressed in black jeans and a loose fitting red sweater. She’d put on her lace up heeled boots and dried her hair, moving to sit down in one of the armchairs seeing as Rachel had been flanked by her fathers.

“Good, time for presents!” Judy grinned excitedly and Rachel’s mouth dropped open as she revealed a trademark Hermès orange bag. “This is from Russell and I. They’re kind of a combined birthday and Christmas gift but I couldn’t resist giving you them both now.”

“I… I….” Rachel blanked, knowing how expensive everything from that store was.

“Open it.” Judy bounced excitedly and the command pushed Rachel into action. The brunette gasped as she saw two boxes.

“Judy… I…”

“You do one and I’ll do the other, okay Rach?” Quinn smiled lovingly, knowing that Rachel was slightly overwhelmed at the display of wealth in front of her. The brunette nodded and Hiram moved over to allow Quinn to slip in next to Rachel.

Rachel pulled off the patterned ribbon and slowly removed the lid from the box. There were tissue paper and a dust bag to get through but she finally gasped as she found herself staring at a baby pink Birkin bag. She looked over to Quinn who was holding a black one, smiling over at Rachel.

“Judy, I… It’s too much…” Rachel gasped, knowing how expensive _one_ of these bags was, let alone two.

“Nonsense, every girl needs a Birkin bag and Quinn told me pink is your favorite color. I told Russell that I was debating between getting you the pink one or the black one which you could use more and he told me to get you both. We have a rich loyalty with the company and they were happy to accommodate.” Judy explained with a smile and Rachel carefully placed the bag back in the dust bag before moving to hug her mother-in-law-to-be.

“Thank you. It’s far too much but thank you.” She said as she pulled her into a hug and Judy chuckled, hugging her tightly.

“You’re welcome my sweet.” The older blonde woman smiled and released her with a kiss to her cheek. Rachel moved over to thank Russell and was surprised as he tugged her into their second hug of the morning.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” He said into her ear and Rachel smiled, hugging him back.

“Thank you, Sir, for the present and everything else you do for me.” Rachel said sincerely and he winked as they pulled away and Rachel made her way back to her spot between her fathers. Quinn had removed the bags and placed them on the table with her other gifts before returning to her arm chair.

“Our go!” Hiram grinned and Rachel laughed, turning to face her daddy. He handed her a strangely shaped large gift wrapped in pink paper. The girl grinned after she removed the wrapping to reveal a basket filled to the brim with her favorite things. There were five bars of her favorite chocolate and five packets of her favorite cookies. There were also gift cards to her favorite stores and a plethora of new workout gear.

“Thank you so much!” Rachel squealed and hugged her daddy tightly.

“You’re welcome Bunny, happy birthday.” Hiram laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“Happy birthday Songbird.” Leroy also added, kissing her hair as well when Rachel turned to him to hug him tightly.

"So what's the plan now?" Hiram asked, kissing the top of Rachel's head. 

"A day of wonder filled fun for your darling daughter." Russell smiled at Rachel who grinned. 

"Shopping!" Judy grinned, clapping her hands in excitement and Rachel laughed, looking over towards Quinn. 

"We're going to Fifth Avenue." The blonde explained and Rachel's face lit up. 

"You're coming too?" She asked wide eyed and Quinn smiled. 

"I wouldn't leave you on your birthday, my love." The mobster winked and Rachel sighed happily. 

"We'll bow out of this one Songbird and see you later. Russell, if you've got some time, there are a few things we'd like to go over." Leroy smiled and Rachel nodded, both ignoring Hiram's pout. 

"Of course Leroy, Quinn I can trust you to look after our girls. We'll see you later for dinner." Russell nodded and Quinn nodded. 

"Of course Daddy, they're in the safest of hands."

"Alright men well then, let's head next door." The patriarch smiled and the three men hugged the birthday girl goodbye before heading over to the next apartment block. 

"Shopping!" Judy squealed and Quinn laughed, silently wondering what she'd got herself in for. 

::: ::: ::: :::

"Oh, this is just darling! Rachel come look at this!" Judy grinned as they were stood in Chanel and Rachel smiled good naturedly, heading over to her mother-in-law-to-be. 

"Is she always like this?" Quinn huffed as Rachel left her side and the brunette laughed. The blonde took that to mean yes. 

They'd been at it for three hours already and Quinn was starving despite their late breakfast. She was going to tug the women into a Starbucks at least after they were done in this store so that she could refuel. 

"We're going to try these on Quinnie.” Judy grinned and Quinn had to laugh at the look on Rachel’s face. Her mother was holding the largest pile of clothes she’d ever seen.

“Mom, remember this is for Rachel.” Quinn raised her infamous eyebrow, wanting to make sure that Rachel was enjoying herself.

“And these are all for Rachel.” Judy grinned, tugging the small brunette along. Quinn smiled slightly when she saw the grin on Rachel’s face; she should have known that her fiancée could hold her own against her mother by now.

It took another half an hour for them to leave Chanel and Judy sent Puck back to the car with yet more bags. Quinn was wondering as to whether they would fit in the car to take them home with all the bags that were being loaded into there.

“Coffee!” Quinn proclaimed when she spotted a Starbucks and Rachel laughed loudly from where she was stood with her hand secured in the crook of Quinn’s elbow.

“In need of caffeine?” Rachel grinned and Quinn winked.

“You and Mom are like shopping machines.” Quinn laughed and tugged her fiancée inside the coffee shop. All heads slowly turned to look at them and although the shop was packed, the whole place went silent. Quinn smirked, there were some privileges to being a part of one of the most feared and revered families in the country. She led Rachel straight to the counter to order, grabbing drinks for her mom and her security who were waiting outside.

“Name?” The barista asked, pen poised to the cups.

“Seriously dude? That’s Quinn Fabray. Now get her order done if you want to keep breathing.” The worker next to him scoffed and tore the cups away, getting started on making the order.

“Sorry about that. That’ll be $26 please.”

Quinn flashed her credit card and signaled Mike in to help with the cups.

“One green tea for my birthday girl.” Quinn smiled charmingly, passing Rachel her order and the brunette laughed, accepting the drink.

She went to lean up to kiss Quinn in thanks but quickly recoiled, remembering her training. They were in public and any displays of affection were to be initiated by Quinn.

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” Quinn pouted and Rachel grinned, letting her lean down to softly brush their lips against each other. It was short and sweet but Rachel was sure she heard the click of numerous cameras. “Right more shopping? It’s just gone three and our dinner reservations are for half five.”

“Actually, I think I'm all shopped out. Could we head back to the apartment please?” Rachel asked quietly, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at Quinn.

“Of course baby girl but you have to tell Mom.”

Rachel groaned but let Quinn lead her outside to break the news that their shopping spree was over to Judy.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I may have to buy a new suitcase just to take all of this back to Lima.” Rachel laughed as Tina and Brittany helped her hang up all of the new clothes in the closet.

“Tell me about it. What are you wearing tonight?” Tina asked, gasping at the stunning Chanel cocktail dress she pulled out of the bag.

“I was thinking this one that Quinn bought me.” Rachel smiled and extracted one of the three dresses that Quinn had given her that morning. It was an Oscar de la Renta white dress with a checked pattern over it. The area from the upper chest to just below her bottom was covered in sparkling sequins. It was stunning and perfect for the theater.

“Speaking of tonight, you should probably start getting ready. It’s a quarter past four.” Brittany piped up and Rachel gasped, glancing around at the bags all around her.

“We’ve got this, you go and shower.” Tina smiled kindly and Brittany nodded in agreement. Rachel thanked them and rushed into the bathroom, terrified that she was going to make herself and Quinn late.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“There’s my princess.” Quinn smiled as she entered Rachel’s portion of the closet where the girl was sat finishing off her makeup.

“Hi.” She smiled at Quinn through the mirror, glancing appreciatively at the tight black shirt that accompanied her skin tight jeans and heels.

“Like something you see baby girl?” Quinn smirked, walking over to kiss Rachel on the top of her head. Rachel bit her lip and nodded, placing her powder brush down on the floor. Quinn chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. “You ready to go?”

“Just need shoes and a coat.” Rachel smiled and Quinn did too, grabbing the silver shoes that were sat by the vanity’s chair.

“Here we go,” Quinn smirked and helped Rachel slid her feet into the heels, holding her hands to help her up once she was done. Grasping one hand tightly, she spun Rachel around in a circle, smiling at the melodic giggle that left her fiancée’s mouth. “Stunning, as always.”

“Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel blushed and tucked herself into Quinn’s side, letting her fiancée lead her down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from New York and settling into life in Lima, a new character weaves their way in between Quinn and Rachel but the girls fight through a take a step forward in defining the undertones of their relationship.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains domestic discipline.

The rest of the holiday season passed in a blur of parties and deluxe experiences for Rachel. Before she knew it, however, it was the new year and she was sat on the Fabray private jet heading back to Ohio.

“Are you alright Princess, you’re pouting?” Quinn smiled sadly, caressing Rachel’s cheek lovingly.

“Just thinking of how much I'm going to miss New York,” Rachel replied honestly, smiling at Quinn to prove that she was okay.

“Aww, I'm going to miss it too but just think, in six months time, we’ll be there for good.” The blonde reminded her fiancée and Rachel grinned, thinking of what this new year meant. This year she would officially become a Fabray and more importantly, she would officially become Quinn’s wife.

“I can’t wait for that.” Rachel smiled sweetly and laid her head down on Quinn’s shoulder, interlocking their hands.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Quinn said rather quietly. Rachel frowned, Quinn was not shy.

“What’s that?” She asked, using her other hand to fiddle with their entwined hands, running her tan fingers along Quinn’s long pale ones.

“About our sleeping arrangements. I know it was mainly about the room in New York but I got used to having you next to me.” Quinn explained, quieter than she usually was. It made Rachel smile to see how nervous and sweet her usually tough fiancée could be.

“It wasn’t really about the room. I wanted to be close to you.” Rachel replied, grateful that their position didn’t mean she was looking at Quinn because she was as red as a tomato at this point.

“So, um, would you consider staying in my room when we get back?” Quinn asked, turning in her seat and forcing Rachel to look at her.

“I um… I think I’d like that.” Rachel blushed with a small smile and Quinn grinned too, leaning forwards to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

“Hey Q? Your mom sent me to tell you we’re about to land.” Puck appeared in the door with a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Puck.” Quinn smiled, wrapping an arm around Rachel and pulling her into her side. Rachel sighed happily and curled up against Quinn, reveling in the feeling of being loved.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“What the hell? No way! Are you fucking trying to make us lose?” Finn yelled at their choir director, standing in the middle of the choir room.

“Watch your language Hudson and no I'm not, just switching up the pairings. Puck and Rachel’s voices blend really well together.” Schue retaliated, rubbing his forehead. This was pretty much how most Glee rehearsals went.

“Plus, Puckerman can actually dance. Unlike you Hudson, you look like a baby giraffe who hasn’t quite worked out the concept of legs yet.” Santana smirked, leaning back in her chair.

“Wait Finn can’t walk? That explains a lot.” Brittany piped up, settling down when Santana placed a hand on her leg.

“What happened? Did Fabgay give you one of her ridiculous little insults again?” Finn growled, turning to look at the blonde who had been trying to stay out of it. Finn’s eyes narrowed at the sight of her arm protectively wrapped around Rachel’s shoulder.

“As if Hudson, get over yourself. You can’t sing, you can’t dance, and your mother had to make an alliance with another clan because you were too much of a pansy to run your own.” Quinn bit back, anger burning up inside her at the look Finn was giving Rachel.

“Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a freak of nature and my father didn’t have to pay some cash whore to genetically engineer a bride for me.” The other clan leader stepped closer and Quinn growled as she stood up, hiding Rachel from Finn’s view. Santana tugged on the tiny brunette’s arm, urging her to move to sit next to her in the back row and Rachel complied, falling into Brittany’s embrace.

“You know what Hudson? You know nothing about me and you know nothing about my family. You’re just a pathetic little boy who chases after what he can’t have and then lashes out when things don’t go his way. Your mother married Hummel because you were wayward and out of control and you haven’t changed a bit since then. Your pathetic excuse for a gang doesn’t travel further than the town lines and you have no business to be heard of. You have zero prospective brides and I don’t blame the girls in your clan, I mean who on earth would want to marry an overweight, Gigantor man child?” Quinn finished with a smirk, plopping back down into her seat satisfied.

“You’re such a bitch, Fabray,” Finn yelled back and Quinn laughed.

“Tell me something I don’t know Tubbers.”

“Alright, let’s all just calm down.” Schue tried to step in but both gang leaders just turned to glare at him.

“You think you’re all that Fabray. So what you’ve got one of the hottest girls in school? Your parents literally had to pay for her. She doesn’t love you and your tiny fucking dick is never going to keep her happy.” Finn turned back to Quinn, his stupid smirk on his face.

“Oh piss off Hudson, you know nothing about my relationship with Rachel and if you even knew anything about her, you would watch your mouth. She’s a lady Hudson as are Tina and Brittany. Show them some respect rather than letting your mouth run wild.” Quinn rolled her eyes.

“You think you’re gonna make her happy? Please. She doesn’t even want to be with you. It’s an arranged marriage!” Finn yelled and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah?” She asked and turned to look back at Rachel. She extended her hand out to her and Rachel frowned but took it, stepping down the risers to slip into Quinn’s lap. “Focus on me baby girl.” The blonde whispered and then connected their lips.

At the feeling of Quinn’s mouth against her own, Rachel felt the world around her slip away. All that mattered was Quinn and the feeling of being surrounded by her. She let out a loud moan and slid her arms around Quinn’s neck, forcing herself closer to her fiancée.

Quinn laughed as they pulled apart and Finn stormed out the room, the signature sound of a chair being kicked over resonating.

“The real question is why we’re discussing the male solo. The female one is the issue here. Rachel’s awful and I'm more talented than her.” Kurt smirked, flicking his hair away from his forehead before high fiving Mercedes.

“Oh, really Kurt? Because I would be open to another diva off. I mean, I don’t particularly want to hear you butcher another high F but if you want to?” Rachel smirked sassily, smiling proudly when she felt Quinn chuckle behind her. Kurt glowered and sat back in his seat.

“Alright guys, you’re dismissed. Puck and Rachel, work on your duet please.” Schue sighed, knowing that he couldn’t retrieve the lesson now.

“You got it.” Puck smirked and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Kurt yelled when the backpack hit him on the shoulder as it flung past.

“Oops, sorry dude. Total accident.” Puck smirked and jumped down the risers, towards Quinn and Rachel.

“Are you okay?” Quinn asked lovingly, caressing Rachel’s cheek. The little brunette still appeared slightly startled by the scene in front of her.

“Yeah um… can we go?” She asked, glancing back to where Kurt and Mercedes were sat glaring at her.

“Let’s get out of here baby girl.” Quinn smiled and helped Rachel up, picking up both of their bags to lead her out of the building.

“Wanna practice when we get back little JAP?” Puck asked as he walked Rachel and Quinn towards the mobster’s Audi R8. Quinn opened the passenger door, urging Rachel to get in.

“Sorry Noah, I can’t. I have to go flower shopping with Judy and then we’re going to the cake place. Oh and then I have to decide which shade of gold works best for the invitations.” Rachel smiled, hopping into the passenger side.

“There are different shades of gold?” Puck asked once Quinn had closed Rachel’s door.

“God knows. I'm just glad all I have to do is show up and look pretty.” Quinn laughed and Puck did too. “See you back at the house.”

“Mike’s on the gangless today.” Puck reminded her as he started to walk away.

“Send him up when he gets back,” Quinn called before jumping into the driver’s side. “Ready to go Princess?”

“Of course. You know, I was thinking about the chocolate with vanilla frosting for the cake but I don’t know whether that’s the best idea seeing as my dress is white and the bridesmaid dresses are blush. I'm not a messy eater but there could be so many accidents and the last thing I want is a brown stain on my dress.” Rachel rambled as Quinn switched on the ignition and pulled out of the school parking lot.

“You love chocolate though,” Quinn commented, resting her hand on Rachel’s thigh once she was away from the school.

“I know which is why I'm still debating. Your mother wants the strawberry frosting so that it matches the blush theme but I’ve told her a million times that you don’t like strawberry frosting and also strawberry and chocolate is an acquired taste.” Rachel smiled, looking over at Quinn who laughed.

“Mom wouldn’t care if I were allergic to strawberry frosting puppy, as long as it fit her theme.” Quinn laughed, squeezing Rachel’s thigh.

“I know but it’s your wedding too and we can stick with the theme using vanilla frosting. The cake place offers many decorating options and they can make edible flowers in blush and gold to cover the white frosting. Or we could just ask them to add some food coloring to the vanilla one.” Rachel bit her lip, thinking about the options.

“Well thank you for thinking of me my love,” Quinn smirked, leaning over to kiss Rachel’s cheek as they stopped at a red light.

“I'm always thinking about you, Quinn.” Rachel sighed, staring happily at her fiancée who winked at her.

“That’s good seeing as you’re pretty much the only thing that’s ever on my mind.” The blonde retaliated, feeling a lot more relaxed than she was in the choir room.

They were quiet for the rest of the car ride, smiling at each other as Quinn pulled into the garage. The blonde rushed to open the door as she always did and took both their bags, kissing her temple as they reached the atrium.

“There you are! We need to go!” Judy called when she spotted the girls and rushed forwards, tugging Rachel towards her.

“Sorry, Glee was hectic.” Rachel sighed, turning to face Quinn so that she could quickly kiss her goodbye.

“I’ll see you later.” Quinn smiled, kissing her sweetly once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn’s cheek before Judy cleared her throat.

“Mom!” Quinn laughed, releasing her fiancée.

“We need to go!” Judy implored and Rachel laughed, leaving with the matriarch and waving at Quinn as she went.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Boss?” Mike asked as he wandered into Quinn’s office.

“Hey, Mike.” Quinn smiled, shutting her laptop and turning to look at one of her right-hand men.

“We’ve got some problems. That Anderson guy Puck was talking about at the start of the year? He’s formed his gang and is making an alliance with the Hudson-Hummels. Hummel’s marrying his son off to his heir and indoctrinating around 250 of the gangless into the Hudson-Hummel gang.” Mike sighed, looking worriedly at Quinn.

“Fuck.” The blonde replied, breathing deeply. “What does that bring their numbers up to?”

“Around 750, it’s still way less than us but it does significantly place them above Schuester,” Mike explained, raising an eyebrow.

“Shit okay, thanks, Mike.” Quinn sighed, scribbling a few things down on a notepad.

“The heir’s apparently transferring to McKinley tomorrow. It all seems very quick. I think Hummel wants them married by the summer.”

“Great, let’s hope this kid can’t fucking sing.” Quinn laughed, referring to their disastrous Glee club. Mike laughed and shook his head.

“Was lead choir boy at his private school, no such luck. Good news is however that this brings the number of gangless down significantly and takes them off of our backs. They’re now annoyed at this Anderson dude for his apparent elitist selection system.” Mike replied and smiled when Quinn’s shoulders relaxed.

“Thank fuck for silver linings.” Quinn chuckled, scribbling something else down.

“Sorry to interrupt. Hi, Mike.” Quinn perked up at the soft sound of her fiancée’s voice. Her sweet tone calmed her instantly and she turned to smile at the stunning brunette.

“You’re fine baby girl, what’s up?” Quinn smiled, watching the way Rachel fiddled nervously with her skirt as she stood in the doorway.

“I'm supposed to tell you that your father wants to see you. He caught me on the way up here.” The brunette smiled sweetly, glad that she completed the task she’d been asked to do.

“Alright, thank you gorgeous. Mike, you’d better come with me. Can you find something to do for an hour or so my love?” Quinn smiled, gathering up all of her things.

“Of course. Mike, is Tina around?” Rachel asked, turning to face the security man.

“Yeah, she’s around here somewhere. I think she said she was headed for the rec room.” Mike replied and Rachel smiled with a nod, bouncing over to where Quinn was.

“Great, thank you! I’ll see you in a bit.” The small brunette grinned and kissed Quinn sweetly before almost dancing out of the room.

“Well, she’s chipper.” Mike chuckled once she’d left and Quinn laughed.

“When is she not?” The mobster grinned, thinking of her fiancée. “Right come on, let’s get this done.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“There you are.” Quinn smiled as she and Mike walked in on Rachel and Tina spread out on the couches in Rachel and Quinn’s room, flicking through the rather bulky wedding folder.

“Hi, how was your meeting?” Rachel asked with a concerned look, noticing the stressed look on her fiancée’s face.

“Useful if not too fun,” Mike replied, smiling as Rachel approached Quinn. The small brunette pouted sympathetically and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist, leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder. The mobster smiled and kissed Rachel on the top of her head, her arms wrapping around her fiancée’s shoulders.

“Most of the wedding is sorted now if that’s any consolation.” Rachel smiled, relaxing in Quinn’s arms.

“The cake sounds incredible,” Tina added, smiling as Mike came to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

“I am so looking forwards to three weeks in paradise with you.” Quinn sighed, kissing Rachel firmly again on the top of her head.

“Nothing in the world sounds better.” Rachel sighed as well, snuggling close.

“Daddy’s organized an emergency meeting so he and Mom are occupied for dinner. What do you guys say to take out? I’ll call Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Puck as well to see if they want to join.” Quinn asked, having drawn strength from her fiancée’s embrace.

“We’d love to.” Mike smiled and Tina nodded appreciatively.

“Puppy?” Quinn chuckled, looking down at her comfortable little fiancée.

“Sounds good to me.” The small brunette grinned, giggling as Quinn planted a kiss on the end of her nose.

“Alright, you guys get settled downstairs, I’ll make the phone calls.” Quinn smiled and let Rachel go, her heart clenching with pride as Rachel immediately stepped into the role of hostess.

“Can I get you both a drink?” The little brunette’s voice sounded as the trio headed down to the rec room.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“That’s him?” Puck scoffed as the new Anderson heir walked down the hallway the next day. The boy was short and dressed in tight slacks and a shirt adorned with a bow tie. His hair was slicked back with hair gel.

“Imma try and throw something at his head and see if it rebounds.” Santana grinned and Quinn snorted, her chin resting on Rachel’s shoulder and her arms wrapped loosely around her fiancée’s waist from behind.

“Schue said he’s joining Glee,” Sam added and Quinn groaned. Rachel chuckled and turned her head, kissing Quinn’s temple.

“Hmm, I love you, Princess.” The blonde sighed, snuggling close.

“I love you too,” Rachel replied but pouted as the bell sounded.

“History?” Quinn asked as Rachel turned to tug books out of her locker.

“Yup. You have Spanish right?” She replied, smiling as Quinn took the books out of her locker next to Rachel’s.

“Sure do. Stay close to Mike and I’ll see you in English baby girl.” Quinn grinned, kissing her deeply before walking towards her classroom.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Is anyone sitting here?” A voice Rachel didn’t recognize sounded as she sat in English Lit waiting for Quinn to arrive. Puck was lingering by the door and Rachel noticed the way he stood up taller at the sight of the new student talking to her.

“Um yes sorry.” She smiled sweetly, her nature coming through despite knowing that she wasn’t supposed to engage with other gang heirs.

“That’s fine, I’ll just drop in here.” He smirked and dropped into the chairs in front of Rachel.

“Oh um…” Rachel bit her lip, looking towards Puck. The badass nodded at her, letting her know that he was there if she needed him.

“I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson.” He smiled kindly at her, extending his hand.

“Rachel, Rachel Berry.” She replied curtly but shook his hand. Understanding seemed to pass across his face and Rachel smiled, glancing back towards the doorway.

“Hey, you’re in Glee with Kurt right?” He continued and Rachel sighed, not wanting to appear rude but she knew that once Quinn showed up, there would be trouble. She just wished the boy would stop talking.

“Yes but I'm not the one to ask about Kurt.” She shrugged, her eyes flicking back to the door.

“Don’t get on?” The boy laughed and Rachel smirked.

“More like he has a vendetta against me.” She replied, finding that conversation actually flowed quite easily between her and this new heir despite how forbidden the conversation was.

“Ah let me guess, you’re the overhyped little princess with a loud voice and terrible fashion sense?” He smirked and Rachel laughed.

“That would be me.” She replied, rolling her eyes. Kurt really needed to get some better insults. “Aren’t you engaged or something?”

“Or something. I don’t really know him though, just trying to get the scoop.” He shrugged and smiled.

“Well, I think he’s spoiled and arrogant if you’re after my two cents.” Rachel laughed and Blaine smiled.

“Noted.”

Quinn froze in the doorway at the sight of her fiancée laughing and chatting with this new heir. This little fucktard had already caused her so many problems and now he was flirting with her future wife. That shit was not going to stand.

“You’d better move.” She said coldly as she approached her usual table, glaring at the boy sat in front of it.

“Quinn, he wasn’t…” Rachel implored but withered as Quinn turned to glare at her.

“Did you just contradict me?” The blonde snapped and Rachel blushed, her eyes downcast.

“I'm sorry Quinn.” She mumbled and Quinn frowned.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

“Quinn Fabray I assume?” Blaine asked with a smirk and Quinn raised her infamous eyebrow.

“And you’re Blaine Anderson. Like I said earlier, you’d better fucking move.” Quinn glared, stepping closer to the new heir.

“Fine but she didn’t do anything wrong.” Blaine implored, gesturing towards Rachel who was close to tears.

“She’s not your concern.” Quinn glowered and sat down in her seat as Blaine moved.

“Quinn…” Rachel sniffed, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Not now Rachel, we’ll discuss this later.” The blonde snapped and Rachel forced herself to stop the sob that was coming on.

“Yes, Quinn…”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The mood was tense as Quinn pulled her Audi R8 into the garage later that day. She still opened Rachel’s door for her but there was no extension of the hand or tucking her fiancée into her side. Rachel felt like she’d well and truly blown it. She was crying silently as she followed Quinn into the elevator, staying silent as the mobster pressed the button labeled _Q_ and the elevator rose.

Still not saying a word, Quinn headed up to their room, trusting that Rachel would follow and she did, tears still streaming down her cheeks. The blonde threw her bag into her office and stood by the bed, raising an eyebrow at the sweet little brunette stood in the doorway. She looked every bit a Fabray that day with her white dress covered in big red flowers, red heels, and red cardigan.

“Quinn…” Rachel started, placing her bag down carefully on the table by the door.

“Don’t speak. Not right now. I'm talking, you’re listening, got it?” Quinn raised an eyebrow and gesturing to the couches.

“Yes, Quinn,” Rachel replied and moved to sit down, fiddling nervously with her skirt.

“You are mine. Mine and only mine. I have told you many times that any interactions with other gang leaders or heirs must take place under my supervision. The people around here fear the name Fabray but they also want a way to bring us down. For many of them, you represent that way. You knew that I had forbidden you from talking to this new heir alone but you continued the conversation. It is easy to be polite but curt. I have seen you do it a million times to Hudson.”

Whilst she spoke, Quinn stood still, holding Rachel’s gaze. Rachel could tell that Quinn was annoyed but she felt relaxed when she realized that there was no anger there. The disappointment and fear were evident in her expression but anger was not something Rachel could find.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Nothing. I was wrong. I disobeyed you. I don’t want to make excuses for it because I don’t have any. I should have told him to stop talking but I kept going. I'm sorry for that. I'm so sorry.” Rachel sobbed, the tears flowing freely now and Quinn’s heart broke slightly as she looked at the girl she loved.

“Thank you for apologizing.” Quinn softened slightly and sat down next to Rachel, placing a comforting hand on her back.

“No.” Rachel cried suddenly, looking up at her fiancée who frowned.

“What?” Quinn asked, confused as to what Rachel was upset about now.

“You… you can’t just forgive me like that. I disobeyed you, I went against what you said.” Rachel cried, turning to face Quinn and the blonde could see the desperation in her fiancée’s eyes.

“Just breathe Rachel, you’re okay.” Quinn sighed, trying to get the girl to calm down. She finally did and her erratic breathing returned to normal. “Now explain to me what you mean.”

Rachel took a deep breath and looked Quinn dead in the eye.

“My whole life I’ve lived by limits. Limits I’ve set and limits that have been set for me. But when I cross a limit, there used to be consequences, it made it easier to not cross one. I know what’s asked of me and I do my best to do as you ask but I want, no I need some more structure.”

“What are you saying baby girl? You want to be punished?” Quinn frowned, wrestling with the idea in her head. She knew that Rachel wanted structure and this would be a good way for Quinn to feel more in control of her relationship with Rachel. She didn’t want to hurt her fiancée but she knew that this was what Rachel wanted and needed.

“Yes. I disobeyed you, I deserve it. Do you want to punish me?” Rachel asked, moving her hand to Quinn’s knee as she watched the blonde wrestle with the idea.

“Yes, but we need to set some ground rules if we’re going to cross this line.” Quinn decided, taking control of the conversation. Rachel nodded and moved so she was sat on her knees on the couch. Quinn smirked as she briefly considered she looked a little bit like a puppy.

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel smiled and Quinn sighed, reaching out a hand to caress her fiancée’s cheek.

“So beautiful. Why don’t you go and grab some paper and pens for me, puppy?” Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, moving to do as she was asked.

“Here you go.” She smiled and Quinn did too, taking the equipment from her with a grateful wink.

Half an hour later, a neat piece of paper sat on the small table in Quinn’s room, important points highlighted in pink and accentuated with a gold star.

_Rules:_

  * _Rachel will obey Quinn as long as she is comfortable, if she is not, she will safe word_
  * _Rachel will practice her right to safe word whenever she feels necessary_
  * _Neither Rachel or Quinn will lie to each other or withhold information with the exception of birthdays and other such surprises_
  * _Rachel will not engage in conversation with other gang leaders or heirs unless Quinn or an authority figure of equal or higher standing is present unless absolutely necessary_
  * _Rachel will not contradict Quinn in public_
  * _Quinn will respect Rachel’s boundaries_
  * _Any issues must be talked through and explained from both sides before punishment is carried out_



_Any failure to obey these rules will result in punishment_

“Rachel, do you have anything else to say on the matter of your disobedience?” Quinn asked sternly but reached out to caress Rachel’s smooth, tan cheek.

“No ma’am,” Rachel replied. Her big brown eyes were wide and vulnerable and Quinn smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Alright my love. Can you tell me why you’re being punished?” The blonde asked, looking straight at the small brunette.

“I spoke to the Anderson heir without you or an appropriate authority figure there and then contradicted you in public,” Rachel replied, her back rod straight as she gazed honestly at Quinn.

“That’s right and why does there need to be someone with you when you speak to gang leaders and their heirs?” Quinn continued, trying to be as thorough as possible.

“Because there’s a high possibility that they’re trying to use me to get through to you and that may put me and others in harm’s way.” The small brunette answered, she was every bit the perfect student and Quinn resisted the urge to smile.

“Exactly Princess. Now I'm going to spank you ten times. You don’t need to count, just think about what it feels like and when I'm done, everything will be forgiven. Alright, my love?” Quinn asked with a slight smile, her hand still resting on Rachel’s smooth cheek.

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel blushed and the blonde smiled, tucking hair behind her ear.

“Alright, slip those shoes off for me and then over my lap.” The blonde commanded gently and Rachel immediately complied. Her red heels went flying off of her feet and she directed herself over Quinn’s lap so that her ass was directly over the blonde’s legs. “Good girl.”

Rachel hummed at the compliment but gasped as she felt Quinn whip up her skirt and deftly pull her panties down so that they hung around her ankles. The soft caress of Quinn’s hand against her ass made her grow wet and the anticipation built in her, her stomach fluttering nervously.

Then Quinn’s hand came down with a swift smack, hitting against the tan globe of Rachel’s ass. The blonde watched as Rachel’s back arched and she paused for a moment, letting her little fiancée get used to the pain. After a soft sigh from the brunette, she swung her hand back and hit again, this time on the other cheek, smiling at the color she elicited in the tan skin.

The next six swats continued similarly but they were enough for tears to well up in Rachel’s eyes. It was a strange position for Rachel to be in. Corporal punishment was something that she was used to; her fathers had spanked her as a child. It was the arousal she simultaneously felt that confused her. She was disappointed in herself for disobeying Quinn and felt acceptance for the punishment, feeling her shame wash away with each hit against her ass. The soft caresses and the sweet coos were making her wet however and she knew that Quinn asserting herself over her was something that turned her on. To have it so wholly confirmed however was rather strange.

“Last two my love, well done. You’ve been such a good girl.” Quinn cooed and to drive her point home, she lifted Rachel’s ass and landed her last two strong swats against Rachel’s sitting spots.

The brunette gasped and a tear escaped as she breathed deeply at the punishment finally being over. As the harsh swing of Quinn’s hand was replaced by comforting caresses and rubs against her ass, Rachel let her sobs out. It was such a conflict of emotions and they all came pouring out at once. Her disappointment in herself, the expression of the pain of the punishment, her confusion at her arousal and her need to please Quinn. It was intense and she responded immediately as Quinn pulled her into her lap.

The blonde positioned the little brunette so that her legs were straddling Quinn’s and her arms locked around her fiancée’s neck. Quinn smiled as Rachel immediately buried her head in Quinn’s neck, the sobs still coming freely out of her.

“I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry. I’ll be good I promise.” Rachel sobbed and Quinn felt her heart clench as she wrapped one arm tightly around the brunette’s waist and continued to rub the sting out of her poor bottom with the other hand.

“Shh little one, you were so good. I'm very proud of you. You are such a good girl. I love you so much.” Quinn cooed, holding her close and kissing her temple repeatedly.

“I love you,” Rachel whispered tearfully and Quinn smiled, squeezing her tight and pressing her lips against her temple.

This was something new for them both to explore but both felt astronomically closer to each other even from the little taste they’d just experienced. As Rachel would realize later, it was just their original relationship with the volume turned up slightly and more definition.

Quinn smiled and held Rachel close, feeling her go slightly limp in her arms. She wasn’t asleep but she had just dropped, giving herself completely over to Quinn and the blonde felt her heart swell. She loved the girl in her arms more than anything and she was ready to show her love that.

With a smile, she looped an arm underneath Rachel’s bottom and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. Finding a nightgown from the few items Rachel had transferred into Quinn’s closet, she quickly changed the small brunette before pulling the covers over her. With one final kiss to her temple, Quinn walked into her office, smiling as Rachel’s breathing finally evened out and she fell asleep.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel sighed at the comforting feeling of someone stroking her hair away from her forehead. The touch was soothing and as she was pulled into the land of consciousness, she fought against it, feeling far too comfortable.

“Rachel… I know you’re awake, little one, open those gorgeous eyes for me.” A soft voice chuckled and Rachel cracked one eye open, smiling at the sight of Quinn above her. She opened both eyes and turned so she was facing her fully as she gazed up at the angel like blonde. “There’s my little star.”

“Hi.” Rachel smiled sleepily, confused at the little light that streamed into the room. “What's-a-time?” She mumbled and Quinn chuckled, continuing to stroke her hair.

“Around seven, Sugar’s going to bring dinner up here. I didn’t think you’d be in the mood for dinner with my parents right now.” Quinn cooed, staring adoringly down at Rachel.

“Thank you.” Rachel grinned sleepily and Quinn chuckled again, amazed at the adorableness of her fiancée.

“Gosh, you are just the sweetest little thing. Alright, sit up for me darling.” Quinn smiled and helped Rachel move so she was leaning back against the headboard, supported by numerous pillows.

“Oo!” Rachel frowned as she became aware of a prominent ache in her bottom as it rested against even the softness of the mattress. Quinn chuckled and kissed her temple.

“Yes, I imagine that might hurt for a little while. Just a little reminder. Here, this will help.” Quinn smiled and passed the small brunette a glass of water and two small pills.

“What are these?” Rachel asked with a frown, looking down at the two unfamiliar pills.

“Just ibuprofen my love, they’ll help with the ache in that gorgeous bottom of yours.” The blonde smiled as Rachel nodded and swallowed the pills, washing them down with a gulp of water.

The brunette smiled bashfully and placed the glass down on the bedside table, gazing back up at Quinn with wide eyes.

“Are you alright little one?” Quinn asked, caressing her cheek and Rachel smiled at the sensation.

“Cuddles?” She asked with a small pout and Quinn smiled, moving to immediately comply. She lifted Rachel into her lap, reclining against the headboard herself and held the small brunette tight, planting kisses in her hair.

“Hmm, I love you,” Quinn stated sincerely and Rachel sighed reveling in the feeling of being loved.

“I love you so much.” The small brunette replied, snuggling in deep.

Their peace was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Come in,” Quinn called, rubbing Rachel’s back as the tiny brunette jumped at her raised voice.

“Oh sorry Miss Fabray, I have your food.” Sugar blushed at Rachel’s obviously disheveled state but Quinn maintained as much of an air as she could with her fiancée curled up in her lap.

“Put it on the end of the bed please Sugar, thank you,” Quinn ordered and didn’t bother to keep her eyes on Sugar, knowing that the girl would comply. Sure enough, the bed sank slightly and then the door shut behind the maid as she left.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel, kissing her temple before she lifted her back to where she was sat before, leaning against the headboard. The blonde then reached for the tray Sugar brought in and handed Rachel a plate and cutlery.

“Dinner in bed.” She smiled and took her own plate, sitting back next to Rachel. The brunette giggled and thanked Quinn before digging in, not noticing how hungry she was until almost the entire plate was good.

She blushed slightly and put her plate back on the tray, taking the napkin to wipe her mouth and hands. “Thank you, that was delicious.”

“No worries my love like I said, Helen still thinks you’re far too skinny.” Quinn laughed and Rachel blushed with a slight shrug. As she moved to sit back next to Quinn, she rotated slightly so her head rested against Quinn’s stomach. The blonde smiled and combed her fingers through the loose brunette locks.

“I um… I liked earlier.” Rachel finally admitted in a soft voice as she approached the subject they’d both been avoiding, picking up Quinn’s other hand and fiddling with her fingers.

“You did?” Quinn asked with a light frown, tugging playfully on Rachel’s hair which earned her a mock glare from the tiny brunette.

“Yes… it made me feel closer to you. I don’t know. I feel like our relationship has always had that undertone, it felt good to let that be free.” Rachel explained, relaxing happily and Quinn smiled.

“You’re sure then? You want to keep going with the rules and punishment?” Quinn asked, wanting to be sure that it was what Rachel wanted.

“100 percent. Didn’t you feel more free and closer to each other at the same time?” Rachel smiled lazily, thinking back on the rush of emotions she’d experienced.

“That’s exactly it.” Quinn smiled as Rachel pinpointed the emotions she’d been thinking off. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Thank you for complying,” Rachel replied with a content sigh. “I think this might just be what we needed.”

Quinn found herself completely in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel smirked as she slid back into the bedroom the next morning after her workout. Quinn was still curled up fast asleep in the bed but she had grabbed the pillow from Rachel’s side in her sleep and was hugging it close. 

Glancing at the clock, she sighed as she realized that she really needed to wake Quinn up if she wanted them to be on time for school. Walking over, she stood next to Quinn and lightly shook the blonde’s shoulder in an attempt to awaken her. 

“Hmm no she’s mine,” Quinn growled in her sleep and Rachel chuckled, leaning over to kiss her temple lovingly.

“Quinn, it’s time to wake up.” She said quietly, shaking her slightly again.

“R-Rachel?” Quinn murmured, eyes blinking open as she finally woke up.

“Morning.” She smiled down at the blonde who smiled lazily up at her. 

“Good morning,” Quinn replied and pushed herself into a sitting position. Rachel stepped back to accommodate her swinging her legs off of the bed but then moved forwards to stand in between Quinn’s spread legs. Long pale arms wrapped around her hips and Quinn laid her head on Rachel bare torso. 

“We really need to get moving,” Rachel commented and rested her hands in Quinn’s messy blonde locks. She gasped as Quinn’s lips attached to her side, suckling at the skin there and then kissing along her exposed abdominal muscles sweetly. 

“I am moving,” Quinn smirked and moved her hands to Rachel’s ass, squeezing harshly. Rachel let out an aroused cry, there was still a delicious ache in her ass from her punishment the night before and Quinn knew that. “Hmm, god how are you mine?”

“I love you.” Rachel smiled and Quinn looked up from her ministrations on her stomach to smile as well.

“I love you too my little goddess. Come on, let’s get you all nice and clean.” Quinn smirked and as she stood, she lifted Rachel so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. 

As she walked towards the bathroom, she slid her hands up Rachel’s sides and under her sports bra, encouraging her fiancée to lift up her arms so that she could slip the tiny garment off of the girl. The pink Lycra went flying to the floor as they crossed the threshold to the bathroom and Quinn smirked as Rachel’s hands flew to the buttons on Quinn’s shirt, undoing them as much as she could. She tugged the fabric out of the constraints of her legs and finished the job, pushing the silk off of Quinn’s shoulders. 

Quinn liked to maintain as much control as she could during her and Rachel’s sexual explorations and therefore, Rachel had never really had to opportunity to explore Quinn’s breasts. They were smaller than her own, only a little, and the perfect alabaster flesh resulted in perfect pink pebbled nipples. They fascinated Rachel and the small brunette reached out, running the pad of her thumb along Quinn’s nipple. She smiled as the blonde let out a gasp and she felt the response to her touch both in the breast and underneath her ass where Quinn’s member began to respond. 

“Rachel…” Quinn groaned as the little brunette began to massage with her small, tan hands. Her thumb continued to rub against her nipple and Quinn sighed before she groaned. “Use your mouth.” 

The command was simple and held little power but Rachel’s face split into a smile, happy to be told what to do. She shifted slightly and smirked as Quinn’s hands quickly moved to support her ass. Once she was in a place to do so, she twisted her head to lean forward and wrap her plump lips around the breast she wasn’t massaging. Her tongue flicked out against Quinn’s nipple and the blonde sighed, sinking one of her hands in Rachel’s hair, caressing the soft strands gently. 

Rachel let out a hum at the display of physical affection and removed her mouth, kissing the breast tenderly before moving towards the other one. She latched on and repeated the process, smiling at the feeling of Quinn petting her hair gently and the soft moans she was eliciting from her fiancée. 

A soft tug on her hair instructed her to pull back and Rachel complied, smiling happily at the blissful look on Quinn’s face.

“As lovely as that was, let’s get these pants off of you and jump in the shower,” Quinn smirked and moved her hands to Rachel’s armpits, controlling her as she jumped to the ground. Quinn slid down to her knees and kissed the smooth skin of Rachel’s stomach before her hands moved to her hips, guiding the tight lycra material of her workout pants down her legs. The blonde groaned as she realized the girl wasn’t wearing any panties and planted a quick kiss to her pubic bone, causing Rachel to groan. Quinn smirked and dragged the pants down Rachel’s legs, helping her step out of them. 

Rachel smiled and blushed slightly at her nakedness, squirming where she was stood but Quinn merely chuckled, standing to grasp Rachel’s chin in her hand and force her to look at her. 

“You are gorgeous baby girl and your nakedness is not something you should be ashamed of. Now jump in the shower, I’ll be there in a minute.” Quinn smirked and kissed her quickly before turning her towards the shower and starting her forward with a swift smack to her ass. 

Rachel squeaked and rushed into the shower, hearing Quinn’s low chuckle behind her. She started the water and faced the wall with the faucet, using her hand to test the temperature. Once she was happy, she stepped into the spray, leaning back and letting the water rush over her body and hair. She used her hands to push her bangs back and arched her back at the delightful feeling of the muck of the day draining away. 

“Holy fuck.” 

Rachel laughed at the sound of her fiancée’s voice and looked over her shoulder to see Quinn stood in the shower, completely naked, staring at Rachel’s own naked form. The playfulness left her eyes however as they traveled down to stare at Quinn’s member, standing at full attention, a complete reaction to the sight of Rachel’s body. Rachel bit her lip and her eyes darkened with lust as she turned to face Quinn. 

Quinn smirked and advanced on Rachel, pushing her up against the wall of the shower and connecting their lips harshly, pushing her tongue straight into her fiancée’s mouth. Rachel groaned and gave herself over to the assault, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck and fisting her hands in the dampening blonde hair. 

“So…. Fucking… gorgeous….” Quinn mumbled between the kissing, breathing into Rachel’s mouth as she ground her erection into the brunette’s lower stomach. Rachel keened at the feeling and arched her back, tugging harshly on Quinn’s hair. 

“Quinn…” Rachel groaned and Quinn chuckled into her mouth, grabbing Rachel’s wrists and pinning them above her head. She disconnected their mouths and grabbed the soapy loofah from the hook, smirking at her fiancée.

Tantalisingly, Quinn ran the soapy loofah all over Rachel’s body, making sure that every last inch of her was clean. She held her wrists tightly with the other hand, loving the way Rachel arched and moaned, wanting nothing more than to feel Quinn’s touch and respond. 

“Shh baby girl, we’ve got to get you all nice and clean,” Quinn whispered in her ear and kissed her neck just as she pushed the loofah in between Rachel’s legs. The small brunette gasped as the coarse material rubbed against her straining clit and circled around her entrance tantalizingly. 

“Quinn… please…” Rachel implored breathlessly as the blonde ground the coarse loofah against her clit and Rachel cried out, arching her back and pressing her breasts up against Quinn’s. 

“Sorry baby girl, don’t want to be late for school,” Quinn smirked and hung the loofah back up. Rachel groaned and pouted, squirming against Quinn’s hold. 

Quinn’s eyes darkened and she slapped Rachel’s breast, fusing their mouths together once more. She let her free hand wander down to Rachel’s thighs and slipped her hand in between her legs, sucking harshly on her bottom lip as she did so. Rachel groaned and gave herself over to the feeling as Quinn rubbed her clit almost frantically, loving the desperate sounds Rachel was releasing.

“Look at you baby girl, giving yourself over to me. God, you’re so gorgeous. I can’t wait until I get to thrust my big cock inside that gorgeous pussy of yours. I'm going to make you come so hard, you won’t be able to see straight and then I'm going to do it all over again. I'm going to make you crazy baby girl and you’re going to lay there and take like the good girl you are.” Quinn husked, her voice close to Rachel’s ear. It wasn’t long until graduation now and Quinn was taunting Rachel with scenarios for their upcoming wedding night. Her fingers continued their assault on Rachel’s clit and she sucked the skin on Rachel’s neck harshly, smirking as the girl keened into her. “Come for me baby girl, make my hand all nice and wet.”

Rachel let out a loud cry as her release poured over Quinn’s hand, washing away with the water from the shower. Her body writhed and Quinn released her hands, letting them fall to desperately clasp around Quinn’s neck. Rachel fell into Quinn and the blonde smirked, kissing her face lovingly as she came down from her high. 

Quinn watched with intrigue as Rachel caught her breath and reached behind her to turn off the water. With a delightful smirk, she sank to her knees and Quinn groaned as she realized her little fiancée’s plan. Sliding one hand into the wet, soft hair, she watched as Rachel perfect plump lips delicately kissed down the length of Quinn’s member. The soft touch was torture and Quinn groaned, her other hand coming to rest on Rachel’s soft tan cheek. 

Rachel smirked at the sounds she pulled from Quinn and kissed the tip of her member before sliding her plump lips over it until it hit the back of her throat. Taking a deep breath, she loosened her throat muscles and swallowed more down until her nose was flush with Quinn’s pubic bone. The blonde let out a straggled cry at the feeling of being completely surrounded by the wet heat of her fiancée’s mouth and moved the hand that rested on Rachel’s cheek to softly massage her throat. She resisted the urge to thrust as Rachel used her hand to roll her balls in her hand and her tongue began to draw delicious patterns. 

“Fuck Rach… I'm gonna come…” Quinn yelled but frowned as Rachel released her and sat back on her heels. The blonde smirked however as her mouth opened and she clasped her hands behind her back. 

“Paint me… please…” Rachel groaned and Quinn smirked, grasping her member in her hand and fisting it a few times before she exploded.

She forced herself to keep her eyes open and watch as she coated Rachel’s face, mouth, and breasts in her come. Her beautiful face was covered almost entirely in white and Quinn groaned, staring at her fiancée. “Fuck, now that’s a gorgeous sight. Swallow for me baby girl.”

Rachel grinned and swallowed what was in her mouth before she licked her lips, collecting what she could before she swallowed again. 

“Shit… fuck, you are just perfect.” Quinn moaned and bent down, capturing Rachel’s lips tenderly. Rachel hummed and stood up, molding herself into Quinn and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. 

“I love you.” She gasped as they separated and Quinn smiled, caressing her cum covered cheek.

“I love you too.” 

They spent a further fifteen minutes in the shower, tenderly washing each other’s hair and exchanging sweet nothings. Quinn wrapped Rachel up in a towel and sent her across the corridor to get ready for the day as she quickly dressed and did her hair. 

She picked up the clothes they’d discarded and placed them in the hamper before collecting both her and Rachel’s school bags and heading across the corridor herself. 

Rachel’s room had become more of a glorified dressing room and closet since the girls had gotten back from New York. Rachel slept in Quinn’s bed every night, curled up in the blonde’s arms, but the closet in Quinn’s room was not big enough for all the clothes the small brunette had bestowed upon her. Therefore, they remained in her old room and Rachel snuck across the hallway each morning to select something to wear and to do her makeup and hair. 

When Quinn entered, she’d finished her makeup and hair and was stood just inside the closet, staring at the dresses hanging there. She was dressed in a bra and thong, the black underwear highlighting her stunning curves and Quinn sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed to watch her. 

At the sound, Rachel whirled around and smiled when she saw it was just Quinn. “Give me five minutes.” She promised and turned back to look at the dresses, stepping forward to move the hangers along the rail so she could see them properly.

The weather was finally starting to pick up once more and it was rather warm so Rachel was happy to select a beige covered dress covered in red flowers. It had capped sleeves and it tied in the back to create a bow. She tugged it on and did it up, turning to look at Quinn.

“Could you tie these please?” She asked, holding the ties and Quinn smiled, moving to stand behind the brunette as she fixed them in a bow.

“There you go.” Quinn smiled and kissed her on the top of her head, sending her off towards the back of the closet to pick some shoes with a soft swat to her behind. Rachel giggled and selected a pair of black wedges, putting them on and facing Quinn with a wide smile.

“All ready.” She grinned and Quinn extended her hand, leading her down to the garage and helping her into the car. A quick glance at the clock as Quinn walked around the car told Rachel that they’d be at school on time but not early as she normally liked to be. 

Somehow today, she couldn’t bring herself to care at all. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, Rachel!” A voice called as Rachel was stood at her locker with Tina later that day and Rachel groaned as she recognized it to be Blaine’s. 

“Oy vey.” She groaned and Tina laughed, rubbing her arm soothingly.

“Want me to get rid of him?” The other girl asked and Rachel smiled appreciatively.

“I can do it, thanks though.” Rachel rolled her eyes and plastered a polite smile on her face. “Hi, Blaine.”

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Quinn seemed angry at you yesterday.” The boy frowned and Rachel sighed.

“Thank you for your concern but it’s none of your business,” Rachel replied curtly, shutting her locker and beginning to walk away. Tina followed her and so did Blaine, rushing to keep up with her.

“I’d just hate to think you got hurt because of me.” He implored and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I'm fine.” She replied tensely. 

“Blaine! What are you doing with the troll?” Kurt’s voice reigned over the hallway and Rachel groaned, turning to see Tina already typing on her phone. 

“Just talking Kurt,” Blaine replied with a smile as the extravagant boy wandered over, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist.

“Keep your hands off of my man Troll.” Kurt sneered and Rachel snorted loudly. 

“Oh gosh, you’re both delusional. I don’t want anything to do with your so called man Kurt, I didn’t even want to talk to him. Get your head out of your ass and think for a second. Why the hell would I want Blaine when I’ve got Quinn?” Rachel sneered and turned to see Quinn smiling at her. 

“Gentlemen.” Quinn nodded politely at Blaine and Kurt. She tugged Rachel towards her with an arm around her waist and fused their lips together. Rachel groaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, feeling Quinn’s slip down to her ass and squeeze. Quinn released her with a smirk and Rachel panted, curling into Quinn’s side. 

“Disgusting.” Kurt curled his lip and Quinn chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Never a pleasure, Kurt. Anderson, stay away from my girl.” Quinn’s eyes narrowed and she led Rachel away, smirking as the girl held her tightly. “Nice scathing baby girl. I told you we’d make a mobster out of you.”

Rachel giggled as they stopped in front of the cafeteria. “I couldn’t get away.”

“I know, I saw the whole thing. You’re not in trouble.” Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead. “But you will be if you don’t get that cute butt of yours to Spanish.”

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel laughed and kissed her fiancée quickly before skipping off down the hallway. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“ _It’s a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.”_

Quinn sat in Glee, watching Puck and Rachel sing their duet. She was a lot happier now that she didn’t have to watch her fiancée pretend to be in love with the Gigantor and she knew she could trust Puck. Rachel appeared a lot happier too and the flirty interaction came easily between her and Puck whereas she’d had to force it with Finn. 

As they finished, the room burst into applause. Most of Glee was made up of members of Fabray. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, and now Blaine were Hummel-Hudson and Artie and Joe were Schuester. That just left Rory, a gangless underclassman who had a great voice but was very quiet. Relations between Fabray and Schuester were good. The smaller gang had an unspoken pact with the larger and it offered them some protection against Hummel-Hudson. 

“Alright guys that was fantastic, don’t change a thing. Now we need to work on the choreography for the group number. So everyone up.”

Quinn smirked as Rachel immediately found her as the others joined her and Puck on the floor.

“You were amazing baby girl,” Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel smiled proudly, cuddling into Quinn’s side as Mr. Schue began to talk through his ideas for the routine. 

::: ::: ::: :::

They won Nationals. For the first time ever, they won Nationals. It was amazing and Quinn was proud of their team because, despite their differences, they managed to clump together and pull through. 

The win, however, was a stark reminder to both Quinn and Rachel however that the week after brought finals and then a few weeks after that, graduation. 

Their time together was seriously compromised. Both girls were frantically studying every chance they could and when there was time, Quinn was encompassed with her lessons with her father and Rachel was caught up with Judy and last minute wedding planning. They were lucky if they saw each other to munch an apple in the morning and a quick kiss before they both collapsed on the bed at night in exhaustion. 

Both girls were happy with how their final exams went and it was their English Lit exam that completed the stressful week, falling on a Friday afternoon. 

“Put your pens down.” The teacher advised and Rachel did as she was told, watching Quinn next to her scribble a few more words before doing so as well. The teacher walked around the room, collecting the papers from the students and then she was finally done. “You’re free to go.”

The room exploded in noise as the kids celebrated finally being free. They had done all they could and they had survived high school as long as they’d scored high enough to graduate. 

“We’re done.” Rachel grinned, turning to face Quinn who was smiling done at her with an equally wide smile.

“We did it baby girl.” Quinn smiled, full of happiness. “Unfortunately, we have no time to celebrate. What time are your parents getting to ours?”

“Daddy said around four on the phone which is in like half an hour. When’s your meeting with your dad?” Rachel replied as she scooped her things into her bag. 

“Quarter past four so we’d better make a move.” Quinn smiled wryly and clasped Rachel’s hand. They weaved in between the hallways full of celebrating seniors and headed out to the car, knowing that they’d be able to celebrate once graduation was upon them.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Oh my goodness, it’s just as beautiful as I remember it.” 

Rachel laughed at her Daddy’s words as she stepped out of her closet into her room in her dress which had just arrived after being perfectly fitted for her measurements. 

“Does everything feel right sweetie?” Judy asked, looking at the dress with a critical eye and Rachel smiled, twirling around.

“It feels perfect.” Rachel grinned, feeling like a princess in the dress. 

“It looks pretty perfect too.” Judy smiled finally, relaxed now that she knew that there was one less thing to worry about.

“How are you doing your hair?” Hiram asked, walking over to his daughter and holding her mass of brunette curls in one hand.

“We decided on up so I can show off the back of the dress. Probably curly and in a low bun.” Rachel pondered, staring in the mirror and fiddling with her hair.

“I think that’s the best idea and then we can put the flowers that are going in the bridesmaids' hair in yours as well just to tie everything together a little better,” Judy commented, moving to stand by Rachel as well. 

“Oh, that would be darling,” Leroy commented, moving to complete the trio stood around Rachel. The brunette smiled and took her father’s offered hand. Everything was falling into place and soon she would be Mrs. Quinn Fabray. It was the best feeling in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

“Baby girl, are you ready to go?” Quinn asked as she poked her head into Rachel’s closet the morning of their graduation. 

“How’s this?” Rachel asked, turning to show Quinn the skin tight red dress she was wearing. It stopped just above her knees and clung to her body like a glove. She looked stunning and the red heels simply completed the look. 

“Stunning. Thank god for graduation gowns or I’d be fighting to keep hands off of you.” Quinn smiled and ran a hand up the side of Rachel’s body.

“Hmm, I thought we were in a rush,” Rachel smirked as Quinn’s hand sneaked around to squeeze her ass. 

“We are baby girl but once again, that tight little body of yours has distracted me,” Quinn smirked and drew her hand back, slapping harshly against Rachel’s ass through the fabric of her dress. The brunette let out a moan and smirked, arching up into Quinn’s body.

“Hmm, maybe I could take care of that,” Rachel smirked and wound her hand down to run her hand over Quinn’s member through her pants. 

“No can do baby girl, we really have to make a move. Now come on, the sooner we get to school, the sooner you wrap a graduation gown around your hot little ass and I can calm down.”

Rachel laughed as she was tugged out of the closet and down towards the garage. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the class of 2012!” Figgins called and the teenagers all whooped, throwing their hats up in the air. Rachel turned to Quinn with a wide grin on her face and Quinn tugged her close, pressing their lips together in an excited kiss. 

Rachel groaned as Quinn lifted her off of the ground and spun her around, keeping their lips connected. 

“We did it puppy, high school graduates!” Quinn grinned and placed Rachel back down on the ground who squealed and jumped up and down on the spot. 

“Now onto the next chapter.” Rachel grinned, staring up at Quinn with adoration in her eyes and Quinn smiled, her gaze reflecting Rachel’s.

::: ::: ::: :::

“We fucking did it!” Santana yelled as she popped the cork on a champagne bottle later that night. The kids were all in the pool at the Fabray mansion, celebrating their graduation. They all screamed as the cork went flying and cheered as Santana poured the alcohol into glasses that were lined up on the side of the pool. 

Quinn laughed and grabbed two, handing one to Rachel and clinking them together. “To us.” She grinned and used her free hand to wrap an arm around Rachel’s waist in order to pull her close.

“To us.” Rachel grinned back and they both brought their glasses to their lips. Rachel took a sip whilst Quinn downed the whole glass. 

“Just think baby girl, one week and then it’s just you and me in paradise for three whole weeks. No wedding planning, no meetings with Daddy, just your tight little body, and our own private cabin.” Quinn smirked and Rachel sighed, placing her glass back down and wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck. Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel’s waist and lifted, groaning as Rachel’s legs wrapped tightly around her waist and her center pressed up against Quinn’s member. The blonde groaned and slid her hands down to Rachel’s ass, kneading the flesh there. Rachel groaned and dropped her head down to Quinn’s neck, pressing her lips into the soft skin there.

“Can you two wait until we at least all fucking leave to get it on?” Santana smirked and Quinn flipped her the finger, pressing Rachel’s back into the side of the pool. 

“You’re just jealous because we’re hotter than you and Brittany,” Quinn yelled over her shoulder before turning back to Rachel and smashing their lips together. Rachel groaned and Quinn’s tongue slipped into her mouth, running harshly over the top of her mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment before Quinn pushed further and squeezed Rachel’s ass harshly. Rachel groaned again and let Quinn take over, leaning her head back slightly. 

They separated with a gasp and Rachel let out a groan as Quinn immediately descended on her neck, biting, sucking and nipping at the hickeys that already stood out against her olive skin there. 

Rachel let out a squeal as they were suddenly bombarded with a wave of water. Once they had wiped it out of their eyes, they turned to see Sam, Puck, and Santana smirking. 

“Come join in!” Sam grinned and Rachel laughed as Quinn stepped back to let her down.

“Oh, it’s on!” Quinn yelled and splashed as hard as she could.

::: ::: ::: :::

Later they were sat around the outdoor fire pit, the fire burning brightly and Tina and Brittany were holding marshmallows over it.

“Are you sure you don’t want a s’more baby girl?” Quinn asked Rachel who was curled up in her lap and the brunette chuckled tiredly.

“Quinn, I have to fit into a wedding dress in a week.” Rachel reminded her and Quinn smiled, rubbing her back. The blonde frowned as her fiancée shivered slightly and cuddled closer. She'd thrown a pair of jean shorts and a tank top on over her bikini but since the sun had gone down, the temperature had dropped dramatically.

“Hey Puckerman, throw me one of those blankets will you?” She called over to the boy who grabbed the one on top and literally threw it over the fire. “Idiot.”

“Thank you, Noah.” Rachel smiled good-naturedly as Quinn wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

“Better, beautiful?” Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, letting her head fall back onto Quinn’s chest. She smiled happily as she felt Quinn kiss the top of her head. This she could get used to. 

“Rachel! I need you to come and check the table arrangements!” Judy called from the door and Rachel sighed. She had just gotten comfortable. Quinn’s mother had been hassling her all week, she’d even woken her up last night to double check the timings for the ceremony. 

“Again?” Quinn frowned, knowing how stressed out her mother was making her fiancée. 

“It’s fine Quinn honestly.” Rachel sighed, moving to stand up.

“No. Mom, check them yourself!” Quinn yelled and Rachel sighed, letting Quinn pull her back down to her lap.

“Rachel, I really need you to come and check this.” Judy implored, walking over to the group. 

“Mom, you have been calling on Rachel for every little thing to do with the wedding in the last few days. You woke her up last night. This has gone too far. We just graduated from high school, let us celebrate.” Quinn raised her infamous eyebrow and Rachel bit her lip, not wanting to cause a disagreement or for Judy to think that she didn’t want to be involved. 

“It will only take five minutes,” Judy explained and smiled at Rachel who nodded and moved to get up. Quinn stopped her again with her arms around her waist. 

“Mom. No.” Quinn insisted and Judy sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Fine but don’t blame me if a fight breaks out because I don’t know the politics of Rachel’s family.” The matriarch huffed and headed back inside.

“Maybe I should just go and deal with it.” Rachel implored and Quinn shook her head.

“Sweetheart you’re exhausted. She's been tugging you in a million different directions all week. She can handle a seating plan which you’ve already approved. Just relax.” Quinn reassured her and Rachel nodded, settling back down against Quinn. She really was tired. 

Quinn chuckled as Rachel’s breathing leveled out over the next five minutes until she was sleeping peacefully against her. 

“Is she out?” Sam asked with a smirk and Quinn nodded with a soft smile, stroking her hair. 

“We can go if you want us to?” Mike offered and Quinn smiled with a shake of her head. 

“You guys stay as long as you want. I’m gonna take her upstairs.” The blonde smiled and lifted Rachel into her arms. Tina and Brittany cooed as Rachel snuggled closer and her arms wrapped around Quinn’s neck. 

“So sweet.” Tina smiled and Brittany squealed. 

“Alright, goodnight guys.” Quinn smiled and headed upstairs. Placing her down on the bed, she stroked her hair and shook her shoulder. “Baby girl, come on, we need to get you changed.”

Rachel groaned and opened her eyes with a soft pout. Quinn chuckled and kissed her softly. 

“Come on sweetie, two minutes.” She smiled and undid the zip on Rachel’s side. Rachel moved as Quinn asked her so that she could strip her of the dress and her underwear. She headed into the closet and found a nightgown of Rachel’s that had made it across the hall, throwing the dress and underwear into the hamper whilst she was there. Rachel had flopped back against the pillows when Quinn came back into the room. With a soft smile, she wriggled the white gown up her body and wiped off her makeup. Pulling the covers over her, she kissed her forehead before changing herself and climbing in next to her fiancée. 

::: ::: ::: :::

The night before the wedding, Rachel tossed and turned. It was at around one in the morning when she finally gave up and wandered out to the balcony. 

Tina, who was sleeping on the pull out with Brittany, heard the door open and close and was stirred by the noise. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Tina asked, slipping out the door herself to join Rachel on the balcony. 

“Yeah, I just can’t sleep,” Rachel explained, leaning back against the railing and smiling at her best friend.

“Nerves?” The other girl asked, standing up next to her with a sympathetic smile.

“Honestly? No. I’m just used to having Quinn next to me.” Rachel replied honestly. She truly wasn’t nervous, she just wasn’t used to being in the bed alone. She hadn’t slept alone since they left for New York. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Tina smiled, leaning her head on Rachel’s shoulder. 

“I… I don’t even know how to explain how I feel about Quinn. I love her more than anything. She's incredible.” Rachel sighed, thinking of the blonde who was sleeping peacefully in the room around the balcony. 

“You really should get some sleep. You don’t want dark circles tomorrow.” Tina smirked, bouncing her hip against Rachel’s.

“Heaven forbid.” Rachel laughed. “Come with me?” She asked and Tina nodded, following her to the bed and climbing into the cold unused side. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Here we go! It’s time!” Judy yelled as she bustled into the room at eight o’clock the next morning. Rachel groaned but opened her eyes, reaching up to stretch. 

“Hmm, what's-a-time?” Tina asked, sitting up in the bed and Rachel laughed, reaching over to poke her in the side.

“Eight. So not exactly early.” She grinned and stood up, stretching up to the ceiling.

“Alright, get showered and then we’re getting you ready.” Judy smiled and pushed her into the bathroom. Rachel laughed and did as she was told, putting on her music and jumping into the shower. 

It didn’t take her long but it was longer than usual. She made sure that she was completely free of hair on her body and that her skin was as smooth as possible. Wrapping herself up in a fluffy robe, she headed out into the bedroom, brushing a comb through her hair. 

“Rachel! Over here, over here!” Judy called her over and Rachel complied, sliding into the chair she was stood behind.

“Hi, Karen.” Rachel smiled at the hair stylist who smiled at her and got to work. 

“Here, have something to eat.” Brittany smiled and brought her a plate. 

The rest of the morning passed in the same chaotic manner until Rachel was standing in front of her mirror in her underwear with Judy and Tina holding her dress. 

“Okay, here we go.” Judy smiled and helped her into the dress. Stepping into the dress, Rachel stood still as the dress was pulled up her body. She slid her arms in and lifted one up as Tina slid up the zipper. Brittany grinned at her and grabbed her shoes, bending down in front of Rachel to help her into them. Tina grabbed her hand and helped her step into them. Finally, she was ready and she turned towards the mirror. She smiled. She was a bride.

This was happening.

She was marrying Quinn Fabray. 

“Oh goodness.” Judy sniffed and Rachel smiled to see that she was crying. 

“Judy…” She smiled happily at her soon-to-be mother-in-law. 

“I always knew you’d look beautiful in a wedding dress.” She sobbed and Rachel laughed, pulling her into a hug.

“Don’t mess up your makeup!” Tina cooed and they all laughed, turning to face the mirror. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Quinn? Are you ready? We’ve got ten minutes?” Santana called and Quinn smiled, stepping out of the closet and facing Santana.

“What do you think?” She smiled as Santana looked her up and down.

“You look hot.” The Latina grinned and Quinn snorted, running a hand through her hair. Her black skinny jeans had been replaced with tapered black suit pants. Her white shirt was buttoned up to her clavicle and the black suit jacket was held open with a gold chain pinned into the button holes. It was fitted perfectly to her body and finished off perfectly with a gold colored pair of heels. 

Her hair was loosely curled and had been pulled back on one side, showing her face off more than she usually did. 

“Thanks. Come on let’s make a move.” Quinn grinned and led her down the stairs on the balcony. 

The two of them had debated over the location of the wedding. They both wanted it to take place at the Fabray house as it held a lot of memories for them. Quinn had suggested the grove. It was a special place for her and Rachel, it was where she had proposed and they’d spent very romantic nights there. But Rachel had insisted that it was Quinn’s getaway, her private spot and even though she loved how she had opened it up for Rachel, she didn’t want Quinn to have to open it up to their extensive guest list as well. So they’d compromised and it had been set up on the other side of the grove with the trees framing the arch where they would say their vows.

“Wow, it looks great out here,” Santana commented and Quinn had to agree. The chairs had been set up with an aisle down the middle. The chairs themselves had been painted gold with white cushions and a blush bow tied on the back. A blush colored carpet led up to the arch at the end where blush colored flowers had been interwoven with the green leaves and tied with gold ribbon. The pastor stood at the end, chatting to Russell and the guests were all milling around, talking as they stood by their seats. 

At the sight of Quinn, many of them sat down, smiling politely as she made her way down the aisle to stand at the front. 

“Oh Quinnie, you look fabulous.” Her father grinned and kissed both of her cheeks. Quinn smiled and hugged him, grateful to her parents for organizing such an amazing day. 

“Thanks, Daddy.” She smiled calmly and nodded at the pastor in greeting.

“Are you nervous?” Her father asked with a smile and Quinn grinned, glancing back towards the house.

“Honestly? No. I’m ready for this.” She smiled and he winked, kissing her on the top of her head before heading for his seat.

::: ::: ::: :::

A soft knock on the door pulled the girls out of their emotional haze and Rachel turned with a smile to face the door.

“Come in Daddies.” She grinned and the door opened to reveal her fathers stood there.

“Oh my goodness.” Hiram sighed, immediately dissolving into tears. 

“Well aren’t you just a vision?” Leroy smiled emotionally and moved forward to hug her, kissing her cheeks lightly so as to not disturb her makeup.

“My baby’s getting married.” Hiram sobbed and Rachel chuckled.

“Daddy.” She smiled and extended her arms, pulling him into a hug. “Now pull yourself together, I need my Daddies to walk me down the aisle.” 

The girls chuckled and Tina handed Rachel her bouquet before Brittany handed hers to her. 

“Let’s do this!” Rachel grinned and they all laughed, moving towards the balcony doors. 

::: ::: ::: :::

Once the string quartet spotted the girls on the balcony stairs, they started to play. The soft sound hummed out across the crowd and they turned towards the back of the setup area.

Quinn watched as Tina and Mike walked down the aisle, followed by Santana and Sam and then Brittany and Puck. They all smiled at her and then split into their sides. The girls were all dressed in blush skin tight dresses with gold belts and the boys were in light gray suits with gold buttons and zips as well as blush flower lapel pins. 

Quinn was sure her heart stopped when Rachel appeared at the end of the aisle. She looked an absolute vision in her long white dress. The cut was demure and the sleeves were bordered with Chantilly lace. Her hair was curled and gathered into a bun on the back of her head, a few curly strands framing her glowing face. The shoes which were a Christmas present from Quinn poked out from underneath her dress every step she took and Quinn didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so beautiful. 

Her dads were both crying as they handed her over and Rachel passed her bouquet to Tina as Quinn reached for her hands.

“Hi.” Rachel grinned nervously and Quinn chuckled, lifting one of her hands to kiss her fingers lightly.

“Hi, you look exquisite,” Quinn commented and Rachel blushed, keeping her eyes on Quinn’s.

“Thank you. You look… just wow.” Rachel grinned and Quinn chuckled.

“Thanks, baby girl.” She smirked and they both turned to look at the pastor.

“Ready?” He asked and they both nodded. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join these two women in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement, these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Quinn blocked out the rest of what the pastor said, choosing instead to simply look into Rachel’s eyes, reveling in the moment. This moment had taken them almost a year to get to and Quinn couldn’t have been happier to have been stood there, bonding herself to the woman she loved. She loved Rachel more than anything in the world and she knew that the rest of her life was going to be incredible with her little goddess by her side. 

“Quinn and Rachel have decided to recite their own vows. Quinn, if you will?” The pastor smiled and Quinn did as well, batting away Santana trying to hand her the piece of paper. She knew what she wanted to say.

“Rachel, my princess, my baby girl, my little one, my love. This may seem to many people like a one sided relationship but the truth is, you make me better every day. Before you, I was rude, I was ruthless and I didn’t appreciate what those who surrounded me did. But you changed all of that. You came in with your sweet smiles and your loving heart and opened me up. I’m still rude and I’m still ruthless and I know I’m always going to be but you have allowed me to learn what it truly means to love. So this is my vow to you. I vow to always listen to what you have to say, to take care of you and protect you when I need to. I promise that I will always carry you to bed when you fall asleep in my arms and I will always kiss you goodnight. I vow to do my best to be the best wife I can be because that’s what you deserve my love. I love you to the stars and back and this ring represents my undying love for you.” Quinn smiled and slid the stunning ring onto Rachel’s finger. She looked up and smiled to see tears in Rachel’s eyes.

“Rachel?” The pastor asked and Rachel smiled, accepting the ring from him.

“Quinn, I was told all my life that my wedding would be the most magical day of my life but I don’t know whether I believe that because every single day I spend with you is magical. You are simply the most wonderful person I have ever met. You look after me and you deal with my faults and I can’t thank you enough for that. I vow to always do my best to obey and protect you. I vow to love you with all of my heart and treasure the beautiful love that we share. I vow to be the best wife I know how to be. I love you so much.” Rachel was crying as she slid the ring onto her finger and Quinn smiled when she was done, reaching up to wipe the tears gently away from her cheeks. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” The pastor called out and the crowd erupted into cheers but Quinn and Rachel only had eyes for each other. Quinn kept her hand on Rachel’s cheek and leaned in, connecting their lips in a slow but deep kiss that had Rachel leaning up into Quinn’s body. 

They separated with a laugh and Quinn grinned, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist. They grinned at each other and Quinn whirled her around, causing Rachel to laugh. 

“Hello, Mrs. Fabray.” Quinn grinned and Rachel sighed happily, leaning up to kiss her again. 

“Let’s get it moving.” Judy ‘whispered’ and the girls laughed, heading back down the aisle, laughing as their guests threw rice on them. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Alright, that’s perfect. Now let’s get a few more candid ones. Just do what feels natural.” The photographer instructed the couple and they turned towards each other. They fell into their natural position with Rachel’s arms around Quinn’s neck and Quinn’s around Rachel’s waist.

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are Mrs. Fabray?” Quinn smiled and Rachel blushed, looking off to the side bashfully. 

“You may have mentioned it, Mrs. Fabray.” Rachel grinned, looking up at her through her eyelashes. 

“Gosh, you are just the most exquisite thing in the world.” Quinn sighed and lifted one hand to caress Rachel’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Rachel sighed, her eyes widening in adoration at her wife. It felt so strange but so wonderful to think. Quinn smiled down at her and leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. 

“Okay, perfect, I think we’re done here. I’ll get some more candid ones at the reception.” The photographer smiled and nodded at them before heading back down to the group of guests to get some pictures of the decorations. 

“Alone at last,” Quinn smirked and connected their lips again. Rachel groaned and leaned up into it, appreciating the moment alone with her love. 

“Girls.” 

Quinn groaned at the sound of her mother’s voice. 

“Yes, Mom?” She asked with a sarcastic smile.

“Sorry to interrupt your moment but there are important guests downstairs that would like to congratulate you.” Judy raised her eyebrows and the girls sighed with a nod, heading downstairs. 

::: ::: ::: :::

The reception was beautiful. 

Judy had managed to convert the old barn into a venue for events years ago and it was as splendid as it could have been that night. The theme continued with the same chairs from the ceremony around the white tables and the centerpieces emulated the flowers from the ceremony arch. 

The band was on fire and the guests had the time of their lives dancing the night away. Quinn and Rachel spent most of their time on the dance floor with their friends, enjoying each other’s company and celebrating their happiness. 

It was around two am in the morning when Judy came over to tell them that the car was there to take them to the hotel. 

They’d booked the best hotel in town to spend the night as they hadn’t wanted to be worried about catching a flight the night of the wedding. This meant that they had until the next afternoon to deal with the wedding night properly rather than after a long haul flight to their honeymoon in the Seychelles. 

“Ready to go Puppy?” Quinn asked as they reached the front of the house. Rachel sighed, looking up at the place she’d called home for the past few months and nodded, cuddling under Quinn’s extended arm. 

Truth be told, she was nervous about what the night would bring. She was comfortable with Quinn and she knew that her wife would never do anything to hurt her but there had been so much building up to this one event. She was scared that she might not be very good at it and that she would disappoint Quinn.

With another soft sigh, she let Quinn lead her into the car and cuddled up to her, reveling in the soft strokes of her hair which had been let down. 

“What’s wrong Princess?” Quinn frowned, hating the idea that Rachel wasn’t comfortable on their wedding day.

“Nothing,” Rachel mumbled, cuddling closer and Quinn chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“Hey, rule number three, no lying.” Quinn reminded her and Rachel sighed, looking up at Quinn through her eyelashes.

“I’m nervous.” She said quietly and she blushed, looking away from Quinn.

Quinn’s heart melted at how adorable she was and the concern that her wife had for what was to come. She lifted her hand to Rachel’s chin and turned her head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Baby girl, I would never do anything that I thought would hurt you. You know that right?”

Rachel sighed at the utter honesty in Quinn’s eyes and bit her lip. “I know, it’s not that. I’m worried I won’t be good at it.” She replied quietly, barely a whisper and Quinn knew if they weren’t sat so close together that she would have missed it entirely. 

“Princess I promise you, from what I know about you in the bedroom so far, you won’t be bad at it.” Quinn chuckled and Rachel blushed, her eyes dropping back down to the floor. “Nuh uh, look at me sweet girl, that’s it. How’s this? We’ll take everything nice and slow and as always, if anything makes you uncomfortable, you’re going to tell me. Alright?” 

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel nodded, breathing a sigh of relief and sinking back into Quinn’s embrace. Quinn chuckled and kissed the top of her head, resuming her stroking of her hair as they rode towards the hotel. 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray? We’re here.” The driver smiled and Quinn thanked him, stepping out as the valet opened the door. She turned back to Rachel and helped her out, tucking her into her side again once they were standing next to each other again. Two porters took their luggage and the valet then held open the door for them.

“If you would just check in at the desk over there and then one of our service team will escort you to your room.” The valet smiled and then bowed slightly before heading back towards the desk.

“Why don’t you go and sit down over there Puppy and I’ll handle the boring stuff?” Quinn suggested and gestured towards a small seating area. Rachel smiled and nodded, accepting the light kiss from her wife before she moved to sit down. 

“Hi!” A little girl who was sat there waiting for her parents waved and Rachel chuckled good-naturedly. 

“Hello there.” Rachel smiled at her, chuckling as she moved to sit in the seat next to her. 

“You’re really pretty, I like your dress.” She smiled with her wide eyes and Rachel chuckled, her heart melting slightly.

“Why thank you, I like your dress as well,” Rachel replied, gesturing to the hot pink number the little girl was adorning. 

“Sarah, come on sweetie, we’re going to miss our flight.” Her mother called as they moved away from the desk. 

“Gotta go, bye pretty lady!” Sarah called as she ran over to her parents and Rachel waved with a chuckle, turning to see Quinn walking towards her.

“Make a new friend?” She asked with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Hey, she called me pretty first.” She teased and Quinn laughed, extending her hand. 

“They offered a bellhop to show us where to go. I told them the two with our luggage better be out by the time we get to the room or I’m kicking their asses myself.” Quinn smirked and Rachel chuckled, happily taking Quinn’s hand and allowing her wife to lead her over to the elevator. 

Rachel chuckled as Quinn’s hand ran over her exposed skin at her back. “I knew you’d like that part of the dress.” She smirked and Quinn chuckled.

“So what I think my wife is hot? Sue me.” She laughed as the doors opened and they stepped inside. Quinn pressed the button for the top floor and smiled as Rachel leaned into her. It didn’t take long for the elevator to reach the top floor and Quinn led her out, over to the only doors on the floor, opening them up.

Rachel let out a loud squeal as Quinn lifted her into her arms and carried her over the threshold. 

“What are you…? Quinn!” Rachel laughed as she was put down and Quinn smiled cheekily at her.

“Didn’t want to break tradition.” She smirked and turned to shut the doors. “Alright, beautiful?”

“Yes um, I just need to um… use the bathroom.” Rachel blushed and Quinn smiled, passing her the smaller bag that was packed with the things Rachel would need for their overnight stay.

“Take as long as you need sweet girl.” Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead, removing her suit jacket and flopping down on the bed with her phone.

Rachel smiled and moved into the bathroom. She was grateful for the side zipper on her dress as it slunk down her body and she removed the dress bag from the bag so that she could hang it up properly. She removed the uncomfortable stick on bra that was necessary due to the backless nature of the dress and used a wash cloth to get rid of the dirt and grime from the day. She removed her makeup, not wanting to have to deal with fake eyelashes and long wear lipstick afterward before finding the chemise she had picked for the night.

That had been an awkward conversation to have with Judy and Rachel smirked, remembering it as she pulled the pretty chemise over her body.

_“But I don’t understand. I can take you.” Judy smiled as Rachel stood in front of her, visibly uncomfortable._

_“It’s fine Judy honestly, I know you’re busy and Tina and Brittany are heading out anyway.” Rachel smiled, trying to skirt around the subject._

_“But you said it was for the wedding, don’t you want me there? What are you planning on buying?” The matriarch frowned and Rachel sighed._

_“Something for the wedding night.” She finally spat out and Judy nodded._

_“I could still help. After all, I know about the fabrics and the cuts. You’ll need someone with the experience to help you. I’ll get my purse.” Judy smiled, moving to head out of the room._

_“Um, all the same Judy. I appreciate the offer but I’d like to do this one by myself.” Rachel spoke up, biting the inside of her cheek in the hope that she hadn’t offended her mother-in-law-to-be._

_“Oh, alright then. Let me know what time you’ll be back so I can let Helen know.” Judy nodded with a soft smile and Rachel smiled too, letting out a breath._

Smiling into the mirror, Rachel knew she’d made the right choice. It was sheer chiffon with doubled up material over the breasts to preserve modesty. There were also two lace panels, one just under the belly button and the other at the bottom of the slip which ended mid thigh. She felt sexy but not like there was too much on show. 

With a smile to herself, she cleaned up after herself and then headed back out to Quinn who had rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and was reclining on her stomach on the bed. 

She looked up at the sound of movement and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Rachel. “Holy shit baby girl, you look…” 

Rachel giggled and blushed slightly, looking down.

“Oh no you don’t, keep those pretty brown eyes on me sweet girl. Gosh, you are just… Wow…” Quinn sighed breathlessly, walking over to Rachel and guiding her head up with a hand under her chin. 

“Hi.” Rachel smiled bashfully and Quinn chuckled, taking her hands and leading her over to the end of the bed.

“Hi. Now don’t worry, it’s just you and me, okay? Concentrate on me.” Quinn smiled and Rachel took a deep breath before nodding. “Good girl.”

Rachel smiled at the praise but before she could process it, Quinn’s lips were on hers, kissing her in the bruising yet tender way Rachel was used to. She leaned into the kiss, groaning as Quinn’s arms slid around her waist and tugged her closer. As she groaned, Quinn’s tongue slipped into her mouth and they resumed their usual battle. Rachel sighed contently and reached up to wrap her arms around Quinn’s neck. She gasped as Quinn lifted her up without breaking the kiss and walked her around to the side of the bed. 

With a breath of air, they separated and Quinn kept Rachel’s lustful gaze, lowering her down to sit on the bed before climbing on herself. She reconnected their lips and maneuvered Rachel to lie down in the middle of the pillows. Quinn’s pale hands wandered up Rachel’s body and settled on her breasts, massaging the lobes through the thin nightgown. 

Rachel broke the kiss with an aroused gasp, settling back as Quinn’s lips descended on her neck. The familiar feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she squirmed slightly as Quinn simultaneously ghosted over her nipple and nipped at the spot that drove Rachel crazy.

“Are you getting all wet there Princess?” Quinn asked with a light smirk, one hand drifting down to grasp Rachel’s thigh. 

“Hmm, Quinn…” Rachel groaned and Quinn chuckled, biting down on that spot again and smirking as Rachel let out a long moan. 

“Such a delicious sound.” The blonde smiled and continued to kiss Rachel’s neck, sliding her hand that was on Rachel’s thigh up and under her chemise, bunching up the material as she went under it sat just under Rachel’s breasts. 

“Off!” Rachel groaned, writhing now from Quinn’s explorations. “Take it off!” 

“Okay, baby girl, okay.” Quinn cooed and used both hands to lift the chemise off of Rachel, exposing her naked body to the cool air as she threw the article of clothing across the room. Goosebumps broke out across Rachel’s skin and Quinn immediately dived her mouth down, kissing all over her breasts.

The tiny brunette let out a groan and buried her hands in Quinn’s hair, tugging slightly on the blonde locks. “Hmm Quinn, more.” She groaned and Quinn smiled, leaning up to kiss her softly.

“Alright beautiful, just breathe.” Quinn smiled and sat up so she was straddling Rachel’s waist. Her hands flew to her shirt and she grinned as Rachel’s hands flew to her pant zipper, deft fingers undoing the button and zipper. “Well thank you, sweet girl.”

The blonde smiled and stood up for one moment to rid herself of her clothes before she was back on top of Rachel, kissing her sweetly. 

Whilst she had control of her mind, she rolled to the side, pulling Rachel’s naked body flush with hers and she stroked over the soft skin of Rachel’s waist. 

“Are you sure? Because I can wait.” She said seriously and Rachel groaned, pressing herself further into Quinn.

“Make me yours. Please.” She moaned and Quinn smiled, kissing her deeply.

“Well since you asked nicely.” She smirked and placed her hands on either side of Rachel’s head, keeping her weight on her hands as she moved in to hover above her and kiss her. As Rachel groaned, she shifted her weight to one of her elbows and used her other hand to ghost her thumb over Rachel’s nipple. She smiled into the kiss as Rachel keened up towards her. Her wife’s skin was soft and smooth and Rachel was so responsive to her touch, so eager for it. 

She traveled her hand down so that it was resting on Rachel’s hip. She circled the prominent bone there and pulled back from the kiss, kissing Rachel’s cheek and then her nose.

“Are you wet for me sweet girl?” She asked and slowly moved her hand, running her fingers through Rachel’s folds. She smiled when she felt the wetness collected there. “Hmm seems like you are.”

“So wet for you…” Rachel gasped, arching up into Quinn. “Please Quinn.”

“Alright baby, just relax for me.” Quinn smiled and pressed her lips into Rachel’s neck as she circled around Rachel’s center. As she was groaning, Quinn pushed one long finger in slowly, groaning at the tightness. 

“Oh god Quinn feels so good.” Rachel groaned and Quinn kissed her cheek sweetly, pumping her finger slowly in and out. “More please.”

“Okay gorgeous, just stay relaxed for me.” Quinn cooed and slowly inserted another finger, leaning down to kiss Rachel again. Rachel moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips up towards Quinn’s hand.

Quinn kept her pace slow, her fingers moving steadily in and out of Rachel’s channel. She tried not to imagine the way it would feel around her cock as Rachel rolled her hips, keening up towards Quinn and soaking Quinn’s hand. 

Rachel broke the kiss with a groan, throwing her head back. “Please Quinn, make me yours.” She moaned and Quinn nodded, kissing her all over her face.

“Okay, okay, good girl.” She cooed and slowly dragged her fingers out, kissing Rachel all over her face. “Just relax for me baby girl, okay?”

Rachel sighed and leaned back, releasing the tension from her legs as Quinn adjusted above her. She gasped as Quinn slowly pushed the tip of her member into her channel, despite the intense lubrication, Quinn was big and thick whilst Rachel was tight. 

Quinn groaned as she pushed her cock in a little further, kissing the wince off of Rachel’s face. She was so hard by this point and the small bit of relief felt like heaven but she kept a handle on herself, remembering that she needed to be aware of Rachel. 

Both girls let out a cry as Rachel thrust her hips upward hard and Quinn slipped into the hilt. 

“Jesus baby, you alright?” Quinn groaned at the feeling of Rachel’s hot, tight core encompassing her. 

“Just need… a moment…” Rachel breathed out, her head thrown back and Quinn nodded, leaning down to kiss Rachel’s face sweetly. 

The kisses distracted Rachel from the throbbing in between her legs and she relaxed around Quinn, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck to pull her down for a long kiss. 

“Move please,” Rachel whined once they separated, keeping Quinn flush with her and Quinn reconnected their lips as she started to thrust. 

“Oh god baby girl, I wish you could see yourself. You look so gorgeous, just giving yourself over to my cock. You’re making my cock so wet, it’s all slick with your juices baby girl. God, you’re so fucking tight, I can feel you clenching gorgeous, do you want to come?” Quinn whispered huskily in Rachel’s ear.

“Quinn…” Rachel whined, her head thrown back and Quinn kissed her deeply, reaching down to press into her clit. “Oh God!”

The feeling of Rachel’s walls clamping tight around her cock pushed Quinn over the edge and they both came at the exact same time. Rachel let out a loud cry, her fingers clamping down on Quinn’s shoulders and Quinn groaned, slumping down beside Rachel on the bed. As she moved, she slid out of Rachel’s core and collapsed, exhausted against the sheets. 

“Fuck…” Quinn groaned and Rachel chuckled tiredly, turning into Quinn, cuddling into her. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm, I love you, Mrs. Fabray.”

“I love you too Mrs. Fabray.”


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn groaned as she woke up the morning after the wedding. They hadn’t completely shut the drapes and the mid-morning sun was streaming in through the window. The blonde mobster sighed at the ache in her muscles and smirked as she realized that she couldn’t move due to Rachel’s leg thrown over her hip.

Quinn smiled and reached under the covers, trailing her hand up Rachel’s bare thigh and around to squeeze her delectable tight little ass. She could feel Rachel stirring underneath her and smiled, leaning over to kiss her temple soothingly as her hands and kisses pulled her wife out of her slumber.

Rachel groaned as the soft feeling and arched her back, groaning as her bare front pressed into a body. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at the sight of Quinn, at the sight of her wife.

She was sore. That was the second thing she noticed. Quinn had been gentle, loving and caring but she was still sore.

“Hmm, good morning.” Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel completely flush. The small brunette gasped as her center pressed into Quinn’s hip and the already oversensitized area reacted to the feeling.

“Too early.” Rachel pouted and Quinn chuckled, kissing her sweetly.

“The sun woke me up.” The blonde cooed and peppered Rachel’s face with kisses, causing the little brunette to smile.  “How are you feeling Princess?”

“A little sore,” Rachel answered honestly with a slight blush on her face. Quinn smiled and kissed her sweetly before detangling herself so that she could stand up. She wrapped a robe around her naked body before pulling the matching one off of the wardrobe door and holding it out for her wife.

“Come here little one.” The blonde smiled and Rachel complied, feeding her arms through the holes and standing still as Quinn tied the sash around her waist. “Wait here for a second.”

The blonde smiled and tapped Rachel on the end of her nose before moving into the bathroom. Rachel waited patiently as she heard the faucet run before being switched off and the sounds of Quinn moving around.

Finally, Quinn re-entered the room and reclined on the couch. “Come up here for me Princess.”

The small brunette immediately obeyed and smiled as Quinn gestured for her to sit in between her slightly spread legs before tugging her torso back so that Rachel was reclining against her. It was then that she noticed Quinn was holding a cold compress.

“Here.” Quinn smiled simply and lifted Rachel’s robe to place the compress against her over the sensitized center.

“Ooo!” Rachel cried out, shocked by the cold. Once she’d gotten over the shock, she realized that it helped a lot with the soreness. “Thank you.”

“Hmm, it’s what I'm here for Princess.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel’s temple, cuddling close to her.

“What time is it?” Rachel asked, burrowing sleepily into Quinn’s chest and sighing at the soothing feeling of her wife’s fingers in her hair.

“Around ten beautiful, we’ve got three hours before we need to leave for the airport,” Quinn explained softly, continuing to stroke Rachel’s hair.

“Hmm, yesterday was perfect. I feel like I dreamt the whole thing.” The brunette sighed, still feeling like she was on cloud nine.

“Me too baby girl, me too.” Quinn sighed, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of Rachel wrapped up in her arms.

“I should probably get in the shower.” Rachel moaned at the thought of moving and Quinn frowned.

“I just said we have three hours.” She countered, confused as to why her wife would need so long to get ready.

“And I’m now the wife of Quinn Fabray, I’ve got to look the part.” Rachel countered back, standing up and letting the robe slip to the floor. Quinn groaned at the sight of her wife’s naked body as the lithe brunette made her way towards the bathroom, hips swinging suggestively as she walked. “I wouldn’t dispute some breakfast.”

Quinn laughed at the comment thrown over the brunette’s shoulder and stood up herself, using the phone to order some breakfast for them both but explicitly telling them that she would have their heads if they brought it up before half an hour had passed. She then slipped off her own robe and followed her wife into the bathroom.

The hotel bathroom was modern and the shower was large with four glass walls separating it from the rest of the room. This meant that Quinn had the perfect view of Rachel lathering up her body as she entered the bathroom, her ass, which Quinn loved so much, directly in the blonde’s eye line. With a smirk, Quinn stepped inside and reached out to palm the soft globes of flesh presented to her.

Rachel let out a loud squeal at the unexpected touch but sighed into Quinn as the blonde began to suckle her neck. Her long arms came around the brunette’s tiny waist and one slipped down to run through her folds, eliciting a long groan.

“I… ugh… I thought you were… ugh… getting breakfast…” Rachel finally got out, rising onto her toes in an attempt to get closer to Quinn.

“Hmm, it’s on its way. With just enough time for me to ensure that you are all nice and clean, ready for our flight.” Quinn husked in her ear and circled her finger around Rachel’s clit.         

“Well, isn’t that… ugh… convenient…” Rachel groaned, gasping as Quinn’s long finger slipped into her.

“Just relax baby girl, hmm, you are all nice and wet,” Quinn smirked, using the thumb of the arm that was wrapped around Rachel’s waist to stroke the underside of her breast.

“I want you.” Rachel husked and Quinn smirked, lips on her jawbone.

“You have me, sweet girl.” The blonde replied, rubbing her finger against Rachel’s inner walls.

“Ugh no… I want… I want you inside me.” Rachel groaned and Quinn chuckled. With a deft movement, she spun Rachel around so that she was facing her and lifted her, pushing her back into the wall of the shower with her long tan legs wrapped around Quinn’s waist. Quinn hovered over Rachel’s entrance, the tip resting against the heat of Rachel’s core.

“Hmm, you’d better ask me nicely little girl, I’d hate to think you weren’t being good,” Quinn smirked, leaning her forehead against Rachel’s and watching as the little brunette stared up at her through her lashes.

“Please Quinn, please take me. Please make me yours. Mark me, do anything you want, just please…” Rachel begged, throwing her head back and Quinn smiled, simultaneously connecting their lips and thrusting upwards. She swallowed the sound of Rachel’s moan and circled her hips, grinding into the gorgeous brunette. All Rachel could do was let Quinn do her thing and enjoy it. They separated with a gasp of air and Rachel threw her head back, letting out a loud moan.

“God you feel amazing baby girl. I can’t believe that you’re all mine. That your tight little cunt, your beautiful breasts, your gorgeous ass, all of you is just for me. That’s right beautiful, give me a tight grip. Let me feel how much you want me. Show me that you belong to me. Fuck gorgeous, I’m gonna come.” Quinn husked in Rachel’s ear and the brunette soaked up every word, feeling her climax building inside her. Finally, as Quinn nipped her earlobe, she let go with a loud scream, pouring over Quinn’s member.

“Oh… ugh… oh god…” She groaned out, clinging onto Quinn for dear life.

“Hold tight baby girl, I know you’re tired.” Quinn cooed but was determined to finish inside her wife. “That’s it. Such a good girl. Oh god.”

As Quinn’s release flowed into Rachel, the small brunette was hit with a second bout of her own climax and she cried out once more, her arms and legs now locked around Quinn. She whimpered and tucked her head into Quinn’s neck, letting the water rush over her.

“Okay, you’re okay Princess. That’s it. I’ve got you.” Quinn cooed and rubbed her back, pulling back slightly so that she could slip out.

“No…” Rachel whimpered as Quinn moved away slightly, clasping her arms and legs tighter.

“Shh little one, I’m not going anywhere. We just need to get you all nice and clean, okay?” Quinn reassured her and reached for the loofah. Rachel stayed wrapped around her as Quinn washed both of them and shut off the water, carefully stepping out of the shower. Rachel had finally calmed down enough to allow Quinn to put her down and the blonde wrapped a towel around herself before wrapping her wife in one as well.

“Thank you.” Rachel blushed and Quinn smiled, kissing her sweetly.

“You’re welcome beautiful. Now we need to get dressed because breakfast is going to be here in ten minutes.” Quinn chuckled and helped Rachel to stand up.

Within ten minutes, they were both dressed for the long day of traveling that they had ahead. Rachel had donned a simple sundress and a cardigan with sandals whilst Quinn had opted for loose fitting jeans and a simple t-shirt. They both knew that they would be dead if Judy ever saw them out in public dressed like it but it was their honeymoon after all.

Just as Rachel finished braiding her wet hair away from her face, there came a knock on the door.

“Your breakfast order Mrs. Fabray.” The employee smiled and went to push the trolley inside but was stopped by Quinn’s foot.

“Thank you, I can take it from here.” She smiled smarmily and took the trolley, letting the door close in his face. She pushed the trolley over to the table and pulled off the covers to reveal two full plates of food.

“Goodness! That’s a lot of food!” Rachel exclaimed, staring at the plate full of pancakes, fruit, and pastries.

“No wedding gown to fit into now my love,” Quinn smirked, pulling out a chair for the stunning brunette.

“I still have a figure to maintain.” Rachel laughed, looking at the full plate.

“I’d love you whatever size you were, but you don’t have to eat it all.” Quinn chuckled, settling down opposite Rachel and digging into her food. Breakfast for the pair happened pretty much in the same way it always did. It wouldn’t take long for Quinn to scarf down the food that was in front of her and then she’d happily watch Rachel pick at what she was eating that morning.

“I’m full.” Rachel smiled, with around a third of the food on the plate still remaining.

“I’m impressed.” Quinn smiled, plucking up a mini croissant and swallowing it pretty much in one bite. “That’s far more than you usually eat.”

“We’ve got a big day ahead.” Rachel flushed and Quinn smiled, extending her hand out and encouraging Rachel to slide into her lap. The brunette obliged, happily walking around the table to settle herself on Quinn’s knees.

“You are beautiful and I will think you are beautiful no matter what,” Quinn reassured her and Rachel smiled with a light blush, leaning into her wife.

“I love you,” Rachel whispered, slightly overcome with emotion.

“I love you too Princess.” Quinn smiled and connected their lips in a soothing kiss.

::: ::: ::: :::

The flight to Dubai was like nothing Rachel had ever experienced. Quinn had pulled out all the stops in order to make sure that her new wife was completely comfortable and happy. The seats were first class, with every comfort imaginable and Rachel slept the flight away curled up in Quinn’s arms. After landing in Dubai, they took a connecting flight to Mahe, the main island in the Seychelles before finally taking a 20-minute helicopter ride to North Island, the most exclusive island.

In the helicopter, Rachel was lulling against Quinn, exhausted from the many hours of traveling it took to get them there. Quinn was lagging as well but sat up tall, running her thumb over Rachel’s bare shoulder. As they landed, Rachel groaned at the thought of having to move and Quinn chuckled, kissing her temple and removing the headset from her head.

“Almost there Puppy. Come on.” The blonde smiled and helped her out of the helicopter, tucking her under her arm.

“Welcome Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray. My name is Shawn and I am going to be your butler during your stay here.” A representative greeted them, nodding politely at them both and Quinn shook his hand with a smile. “Please accept these welcome drinks on behalf of all of us here at North Island.”

Another representative appeared and handed them both a glass which Quinn took and downed whilst Rachel held hers in her hand, taking a light sip.

“Alright, we’ll take you across to the villa. If you would like to follow me.” Shawn smiled and led them to an electric golf buggy which he explained would theirs for the duration of their stay.

“Holy…” Rachel stumbled out as she saw the villa. She flushed bright red and looked up at Quinn apologetically. Quinn chuckled and kissed the top of her head to let her know that is was okay.

“Please explore, make yourselves comfortable and do not hesitate to ask if there is anything you need.” Shawn smiled as he opened the doors for them and Quinn thanked him, shaking his hand once more before she led her sleepy little wife inside.

The villa was the height of extravagance and Rachel found herself gasping every time she turned. Split over multiple tiered levels, the villa cascaded down granite boulders onto a private beach entry to the ocean. The long entrance deck led into the main living area which was dominated by a massive curved couch that looked perfect to sink into in Rachel’s current state of tiredness. She was blown away by the presence of a cinema room and a library as well as a study but the main stars of the villa were the bedroom and bathrooms.

The bedroom itself was huge, and the bed was as well, taking up the main portion of the room with a desk and two dressing tables also taking precedence. The trunk at the end of the bed converted into a TV and the nets drew around the four-poster bed to protect the inhabitants. The bedroom led into the bathroom which was rustically decorated, like the rest of the villa, with a large sunken tub and one of the villas two showers. The bathroom continued outside where the other shower was privately tucked away against a wall.

The outdoor areas were what truly made the villa though. The decks spread out across various levels, all of them boosting quiet little nooks to hide away from the sun and bright spots with sun loungers. There were three places to eat outside, all of them with soft plush seating as well as their own private plunge pool, a sunken sala and a stone fire pit. It was the height of luxury.

“You like it baby girl?” Quinn asked, coming up behind her wife and wrapping her arms around the beautiful brunette as she stood on the deck, staring out at the amazing view.

“Like it? Quinn this is… it’s incredible.” Rachel sighed, truly taken aback by the beauty of where Quinn had brought her.

“Hmm, I just wanted to make my baby girl, my beautiful wife happy,” Quinn smirked and nuzzled Rachel’s neck, reveling in the soft whimper that escaped Rachel’s lips. Rachel turned in Quinn’s arms and snuggled into her chest, hands resting on her chest plate. Quinn smiled and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist whilst the other caressed the back of her neck. “You okay Puppy?”

“Tired.” Rachel yawned, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s waist in an attempt to get closer.

“I know baby girl, I know but you can’t sleep just yet. We need to get used to the time zone.” Quinn cooed, lovingly kissing the top of Rachel’s hair.

Rachel pouted and huffed, cuddling closer and Quinn smiled at her sleepy little princess, holding her close.

“Come on little puppy, let’s get some food in you.” Quinn smiled and tugged her over to where the kitchenette was stocked with welcome snacks.

“I’m not hungry,” Rachel whined and Quinn raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at the little brunette over her shoulder.

“I’d watch your tone there little girl. If I think you need to eat, you eat, understand?” Quinn asked, her voice taking on the authoritative tone that sent a shiver down Rachel’s spine.

“Yes Quinn.” She blushed and looked down at her feet, causing Quinn to smile. It was adorable how, whenever Rachel did anything that may have annoyed Quinn, her first course of action was always to adopt a submissive position. She headed over to her and raised her eye line with a hand underneath her chin, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

“That’s what I thought, princess. Now, go and sit down on the couch.” She smiled as Rachel immediately obeyed, sitting down primly on the plush sofa with her hands resting on her thighs and eyes on her hands. Quinn grabbed a few things to eat and took them over to the coffee table that the couch curled around. “Eat,” Quinn ordered and passed Rachel a plate with a small amount of food on it.

“Thank you.” Rachel smiled and Quinn chuckled, sitting down next to her with her own plate and kissing her a few times on the temple.

“You’re welcome little one.” Quinn smiled and wrapped her free arm around Rachel as they ate, her own plate sitting in her lap.

Rachel hummed when she finished, she was hungrier than she’d thought and she smiled at Quinn who moved both of their plates to the table before cuddling her close.

“Sorry,” Rachel mumbled and Quinn chuckled, her arms wrapped tightly around her little wife.

“You’re fine little angel.” Quinn smiled, loving the feeling of being completely free with her little love.

“Can we swim?” She asked after a while and Quinn had to laugh at how she suddenly had so much energy.

“Not just yet little puppy.” Quinn smiled, rubbing her wife’s flat stomach and kissing her pout away. “Why don’t you go and get changed and I’ll let everyone back home know we’re here safe? By the time that’s done, you should be okay to swim.”

Rachel grinned and nodded, kissing Quinn deeply before rushing into the bedroom. Quinn chuckled and found her phone, watching Rachel excitedly rummage through the suitcase before she dialed her father’s number.

“Daddy? Hi.”

She was distracted by her conversation with her father when Rachel re-entered the room wearing the tiniest white bikini Quinn had ever seen. It was cut into triangles that barely covered her breasts and a thong style bottom that displayed her ass marvelously. The mobster felt herself started to get aroused and bit her lip as Rachel bent over to pick up the hair tie she’d accidentally dropped on the floor as she shook out her braids.

“Okay Daddy, I’ll let you get on. Love you, bye.” She finished the phone call abruptly and threw her phone down on the couch, stalking over to where Rachel was starting to get up. “Don’t move baby girl, hold onto your ankles for me.”

Quinn groaned and felt her jeans tighten as Rachel obeyed, moving her feet slightly apart and bending completely in half. Reaching out, Quinn moaned at the feel of Rachel’s smooth skin beneath her touch as well as the firmness of her ass. Stepping so that she was flush with her wife, she ground into her ass, loving the harsh gasp and subsequent moan that Rachel let out.

“I could take you like this,” Quinn growled, hands running over the expanse of skin on display. “Tear down this scrap of fabric and rut into you like a couple of dogs. Would you like that baby girl, for me to use you?”

Rachel let out a whimper and Quinn smirked, drawing back her hand and bringing it down harshly on her right ass cheek. She grinned as the perfect skin reverberated slightly and flushed, making a stark contrast with the white of her tiny, tiny bikini bottoms.

“Use your words for me, Princess,” Quinn ordered and Rachel took in a deep breath to calm herself down as she could feel herself dripping through her bikini bottoms.

“Please Quinn, please.” She moaned and grinded back against her wife, gasping as Quinn struck her other ass cheek.

“Stay still little girl and tell me exactly what you want,” Quinn growled and Rachel breathed deeply again, trying her best to be a good girl.

“Please Quinn, use me however you want. Please, I’m yours.” Rachel groaned and Quinn smiled. In one deft sweep, she snagged Rachel around the waist and turned her so that she was carrying her the way that one might carry a child, her very wet center resting on her protruding hip. Rachel groaned at the contact as Quinn walked through to the bedroom and whined as she was carefully placed down on the bed.

Quinn quickly changed herself into a pair of board shorts and a bikini top, smirking as Rachel looked her head to toe, her eyes dark with lust. “See something you like baby girl?”

Rachel nodded and reached out, pouting as Quinn tutted and grasped her hands. “Uh-uh Princess, you just gave me permission to use you however _I_ want. Come on.”

She tugged Rachel up by her hands and led her outside to the covered sala deck to protect her from the sun’s rays seeing as neither of them were wearing sunscreen. Sitting in the middle of the large couch there, she tugged Rachel onto her lap so that her legs were straddling one of her own thighs.

Pressing their lips together, Quinn pushed all of her feelings and emotions for Rachel into the kiss, cradling the back of her head and resting her other hand lightly on one of her thighs. They separated with a gasp and Rachel stared up at Quinn with pure adoration in her eyes.

“I love you.” Quinn smiled simply and Rachel sighed happily, her hands in Quinn’s blonde hair.

“I love you too,” Rachel replied, their eyes locked.

Quinn smirked and trailed her hand up to play with the small band of fabric on Rachel’s hip. “Are you wet for me little angel?” She asked, massaging Rachel’s head with her other hand entangled in her hair.

“A little bit,” Rachel admitted with a blush, her intense arousal from earlier having diminished slightly as Quinn had stopped touching her.

Quinn smiled at how adorable she was and kissed the end of her nose, reaching down to cup Rachel’s sex in her hand, groaning at the heat. “Hmm you are wet baby girl but we have some work to do. I want you soaked.” Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel whimpered, feeling herself growing wetter already.

Quinn tugged the tiny bikini bottoms off of her little wife, holding her still as she navigated around their difficult position, before her hands found Rachel’s ass, squeezing and kneading as the little brunette whimpered.

“Sit down properly for me beautiful,” Quinn smirked and lowered Rachel down so that her own thigh wedged up against Rachel’s center. The small brunette let out a loud groan at the sensation and Quinn smiled. “Does that feel good my little angel?”

“So good.” Rachel groaned and ground her hips to create some friction.

“Hmm good girl, you grind my leg all you want and when you’re all nice and soaked, we’ll see about getting you to ride something else.” Quinn smiled coyly and caressed Rachel’s face. She slid her hand into her board shorts as she watched Rachel begin to steadily hump her leg. With her free hand, Quinn reached out and undid Rachel’s bikini top, groaning as she pulled it away and those perfect sun-kissed breasts started to bounce along with the little brunette.

Rachel got faster and more erratic, the soft whimpers turning into full-on moans and as she threw her head back, Quinn reached out and grasped her hips, stilling her.

“Hmm Quinn please…” Rachel groaned and Quinn smirked, trailing her hand down to cup Rachel’s sex which was well and truly soaked.

“Oh, little one you are dripping, come up here, there’s a good girl.” Quinn cooed and pulled her close, turning her around so that her back was flush with Quinn’s front before she tugged her down by her hips, sheathing herself completely inside of her wife.

Rachel let out a cry and arched her back, throwing her head back so that it was resting on Quinn’s shoulder. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist, pulling her close. As she began to grind and piston in and out of her little wife, she husked into her ear.

“Oh baby girl, you look fucking delectable right now. Dripping wet for me and those gorgeous breasts of yours bouncing up and down as you take a ride on my dick. Completely naked out in the open, you’re like my own little tree nymph. That’s it baby girl, up and down, as easy as breathing huh? God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Quinn… please…” Rachel groaned and Quinn smiled, kissing the side of her face over and over again.

“Go on little one, let go.” She whispered and Rachel let out a loud cry, coming all over Quinn’s lap.

The sight of utter bliss on her face sent Quinn over the edge as well and she pistoned into her a few more times before letting go.

Rachel whimpered as she came down from her high and let out a loud whimper as Quinn made to pull out of her.

“Shh, I know baby, just one second beautiful.” Quinn cooed and pulled out before scooping Rachel up into her lap, rocking her slightly as she cried from the intensity of her orgasm. Rachel held onto Quinn tightly, her hand fisted in her short hair and her head buried in Quinn’s neck. “You okay little one?”

Rachel nodded and sighed deeply, relaxing her grip on Quinn’s hair and turning to smile up at her wife. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too my little angel.” Quinn smiled and cuddled closer to her wife, excited for what the next three weeks of utter privacy might bring.

 


End file.
